Le Javelot Noir L'organisation contre l'Akatsuki!
by ex0
Summary: Naruto décide de partir de Konoha. La raison est simple mais pourtant c’est une dure réalité : Le retour de Sasuke ne va apporter que du malheur au jeune Jinchuuriki, qui va se retrouver à nouveau rejeté par les habitants. Lisez et donnez vos impressions!
1. Un nouveau départ

Le Javelot Noir

POV Naruto :

Ca y est. Je suis seul, au milieu du pays du Feu, à la merci de l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois la source de haine, de violence, d'insultes… Sakura-chan a essayé de me retenir, Kakashi-sensei aussi… J'ai dû t'utiliser sale Renard, cause de tous mes malheurs. Tu sais te rendre utile quand il faut. L'Akatsuki nous recherche, on va devoir coopérer, mais tu sais que ça ne suffira pas n'est-ce pas ? Non, ça ne suffira pas, il va falloir trouver une équipe ; comme Sasuke l'avait fait en fondant Hebi.

Qui allons nous « recruter » ? Qu'allons nous faire ? Détruire Konoha ? Non, c'est encore ta putain d'influence qui me fait penser ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça, tous mes amis y vivent et c'est de ta faute si les habitants me haïssent alors je ne vais pas t'offrir ce plaisir.

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Tout est clair lorsque tu ne prend pas part à ma colère : Je m'en vais loin d'ici, j'irai voir chaque Jinchuuriki restant, hormis Gaara.

Kasekage… Lui a su se faire reconnaître pour ce qu'il est… Pourquoi pas moi ? POURQUOI !? …………………………………………………………………

Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve, tu vas en profiter, je le sais. Il faut que je voie Ero-sennin, son réseau d'information est très vaste et complet : Il saura me dire ce que je veux savoir, il me dira tout. Même si il passe la plupart du temps à pratiquer des activités perverses, il est très efficace dans ce domaine. Allons-y.

Fin POV.

Naruto marchait lentement en direction d'un petit village : Tanzaku. Jiraiya allait souvent relever des informations là bas. Le blond allait y rester jusqu'à le rencontrer et lui demander des éléments sur ceux qu'il recherche. Une goutte d'eau, puis une autre et enfin beaucoup d'autres lui tombèrent dessus. Il releva la tête doucement et ferma les yeux. Le seul bruit qui régnait en ce lieu était celui de la pluie s'écrasant sur la terre ocre qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Il se décida après quelques instants, à se mouvoir afin d'atteindre le village et d'y trouver un abri.

Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard qu'il arriva à destination. C'était très calme, la pluie forçait les gens à rester enfermés chez eux, et même le quartier commerçant était désert. Naruto se réfugia alors dans une taverne, où se trouvait deux trois groupes d'amis qui buvaient ensemble. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, près du comptoir et prit un verre de saké. C'était la première fois qu'il allait en boire. Il le but d'un trait et sentit sa gorge le brûler. Mais c'était une chaleur douçâtre qui l'incitait à en prendre à nouveau, ce qu'il fit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du septième verre qu'il s'arrêta. Sa vue commençait légèrement à se troubler, il se leva et tenta de marcher mais il s'affala à terre, lamentablement. Quelques hommes s'approchèrent et sortirent de l'ombre, en riant.

« Eh les gars, regardez le jeunot là, il est complètement bourré ! Faisait l'un

-Ouais, venez on lui fauche ses ronds. Dit l'autre

-Bonne idée au moins on se paie une autre tournée ! Hahahaha ! Compléta le dernier

-Lâ…lâchez….moi…. hip….ou sinon….. Fit Naruto

-Oh ! Mon dieu, sauvez moi ! Un gamin à moitié bourré veut me faire du mal ! Hahaha !

-Vas-y prend lui son porte-monnaie en grenouille là. Tss, c'est vraiment un gamin…

-Laissez le tranquille. Dit soudain une voix grave »

Il s'agissait de Jiraiya, l'Ermite aux Grenouilles, le Pervers, mais aussi le Légendaire Sannin. Il jeta un œil à Naruto, avec un regard triste et sévère à la fois, comme un père regardant son fils ayant fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis il vit les hommes partir en courant, ayant sûrement reconnu qui était cet homme aux cheveux blanc et aux traits rouges sous les yeux.

Jiraiya prit Naruto sur son dos et l'emmena dans un coin abrité un peu plus loin. Naruto ne tarda pas à vomir, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ses crises s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard. Jiraiya était consterné.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, idiot ! Déjà, tu désertes mais en plus…

-Ecoutez Ero-sennin, si vous êtes là pour me faire la morale, vous pouvez retourner aux sources chaudes !

-Naruto… Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? Voyager sans but ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Tu oublies tes rêves !

-Mes rêves portent bien leurs noms, ils sont impossibles à réaliser. Vous n'avez qu'à écouter les habitants parler de moi, ou mes « amis » comme vous dites tous être, qui n'ont plus que Sasuke à la bouche. Je me retourne vers des gens comme moi, qui seront mes vrais amis.

-Des gens comme toi… ? Nous sommes tous humains… Expliqua Jiraiya, perplexe

-Non, certains le sont moins que d'autres et j'en fais partie. Dit Naruto

Maintenant je vais avoir besoin de vous.

-… Jiraiya restait silencieux

-Je sais très bien que vous avez un réseau d'informateurs très développé, vous savez tout ce qui se passe dans chaque pays. Je veux que vous me disiez où se trouvent les derniers Jinchuuriki vivants, sauf Gaara…

-Naruto… Que comptes-tu faire… ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Et si je dois utiliser la force pour obtenir ce que je veux… je n'hésiterais pas…

-Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir, tu as choisi ta voie, tout comme Sasuke l'a fait auparavant. Et de plus, je ne veux pas combattre celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils… Fit Jiraiya, avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

-Epargnez-moi les discours émouvants, ça ne marche plus avec moi. Alors ?

-Le Jinchuuriki de Rokubi est un voyageur, je ne sais pas où il peut être. Celui de Yonbi est à Kiri et c'est une jeune femme à ce qu'il paraît. Le réceptacle de Hachibi se trouve près d'Iwa.

Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Gobi et Shichibi sont déjà sous le contrôle de l'Akatsuki.

-Très bien. Les Jinchuuriki vont bientôt abattre le Javelot de la vengeance, le monde entier le saura et après ce que nous aurons fait, tout le monde devra reconnaître notre personne pour ce que nous sommes et pas ce que nous portons ! Déclara Naruto, avec une certaine démence dans sa voix

-Que vas-tu faire… Naruto. Ne fais pas de bêtises, tu pourrais le regretter plus tard. Lui dit Jiraiya

-Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et ce qu'il me faut pour accomplir mon projet. Mon organisation sera la plus puissante de toutes ! Vous allez regretter ! Pas nous ! Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts de ne pas avoir cru en nous… Vous n'aurez jamais toute notre puissance à votre service, il est trop tard, nous ne reviendrons jamais dans nos villages. Vous pourrez le dire au monde entier ! S'enflamma Naruto

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives… Comment a tu pu changer à ce point ? Demanda Jiraiya, triste

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions, je vous ai assez vu. Adieu, à moins que je ne revoie encore une misérable équipe de Konoha venue me chercher… »

Sur ces mots, Naruto se mit à rire en pensant à ses paroles. Jamais Sasuke viendrait le chercher, lui le Baka, le faible. Jiraiya le vit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Il soupira et disparut lui aussi**…**


	2. Un nouveau membre et une rencontre amère

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par le blanc immaculé de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par le blanc immaculé de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle détourna lentement les yeux vers sa gauche pour apercevoir son senseï, Kakashi, alité tout comme elle. Sakura se souvenait de ce qui s'est passé. Elle avait vu Naruto traversait le village à pas lents, tête baissée avec son sac à dos. Elle avait décidé de lui demander où il allait comme ça et il lui avait dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance pour eux, en parlant de ses amis. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Peut-être qu'il s'est senti rejeté et oublié à nouveau depuis qu'il avait ramené Sasuke… Oui, ça devait être ça. Surtout qu'Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et Il s'est senti délaissé. Tout était de sa faute, absolument tout. Sakura avait bien essayé de le retenir, elle avait tout donné pour le ramener à la raison mais il était déterminé et il l'a balayé avec le chakra de son Démon. Naruto n'avait pas hésité à l'utiliser contre Elle. Et pas seulement, contre Kakashi également qui n'a rien pu faire face à une telle force. Des Ambus étaient venus mais il était trop tard, il est parti… et c'est tout ce dont Sakura se souvenait, après ce fut le noir total. Elle sentit quelques larmes couler sur son visage, puis se mit à sangloter bruyamment. En ce faisant, elle réveilla Kakashi qui prit la parole :

« Sakura…Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su le… Baille …retenir, il a utilisé Kyûbi.

-Je…Je sais Senseï…Ce n'est pas…Votre faute… Fit Sakura, sa phrase entrecoupée de sanglots

-Je demanderai à l'Hokage de m'envoyer le chercher, il faut le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dit Kakashi, déterminé.

-Je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard, Kakashi. »

Sakura et Kakashi tournèrent la tête vers celui qui avait dit ça : Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que du Légendaire Sannin au grenouilles, Jiraiya. Il était entré par la fenêtre, qu'il referma.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Jiraiya-sama ? Demanda Kakashi, un peu perturbé par sa phrase

-Parce que j'ai vu Naruto. Il va basculer de l'autre côté, Kakashi, il va finir comme Sasuke voire pire d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Même moi, je n'ai pas su le ramener et je n'aurais pas pu en le combattant, l'influence de Kyûbi était plus que visible. Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de moi.

-Jiraiya-sama… Comment va-t-il ? S'il vous plaît ?! Dites le moi ! Cria Sakura, toujours en larmes.

-Il va mal, très mal comme je l'ai dit, il sombre dans le doute et le mal. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, il était saoul et allait se faire voler par des hommes louches. Je l'ai emmené plus loin et il a vomi tout son estomac, il ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool…

-Ensuite ? Ensuite !? Le pressa Sakura

-Eh bien, il m'a demandé…enfin, ordonné… de lui dire où se trouvaient les derniers Jinchuurikis vivants. Bien évidemment j'ai dû lui répondre, si je ne voulais pas finir en pâtée, il semblait sérieux dans sa menace. Il a ensuite déliré sur une histoire de Javelot de vengeance, et que le monde entier saura que les Jinchuurikis sont les plus puissants. Il va fonder une organisation, apparemment Anti-Akatsuki ou…. Anti-Villages qui ont hébergé des Jinchuurikis et qui les ont rejeté. Comme Konoha pour Naruto… »

Après cette révélation, Kakashi baissa la tête et Sakura reste bouche bée, aucun mot n'en sortant. C'est à ce moment que Tsunade entra dans la chambre, sans frapper. Elle alla parler mais vit Jiraya adossé au mur et comprit qu'il les avait mis au courant.

« Bonjour Kakashi, Sakura.

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama ! Répondit Kakashi

-…Pourquoi ? Je…Tout est de ma faute…Tsunade-sama… »

Sakura retomba sur son oreiller, inconsciente, après avoir prononcé ces mots. Tsunade s'approcha d'elle, et la recouvrit de sa couverture, en souriant.

« Non, Sakura, c'est de NOTRE faute à tous. Tout le village est responsable de ce qui arrive, et j'ai bien peur que cette erreur du passé, qui est revenue aujourd'hui, soit irréparable… » Pensait Tsunade, triste.

Kakashi était désemparé, ils ne pouvaient alors rien faire pour son élève ? Il a tellement changé… Tsunade prit alors la parole.

« Comme Jiraiya a dû te le dire, Naruto va rassembler les Jinchuurikis et son organisation va sûrement surpasser l'Akatsuki. Il faut l'arrêter maintenant et par tous les moyens.

-Mais… On ne sait même pas où il est…

-Si notre prévision est bonne, il devrait commencer par le Jinchuuriki de Yonbi, qui se trouve à Kiri. Dès que tu seras sur pied, tu pourras former la team que tu préfères et partir pour Kiri et l'intercepter dans ses recherches. Tu as carte blanche pour l'arrêter.

-Très bien Tsunade-sama ! Répondit Kakashi

-Essaies tout de même de le ramener… Fit Tsunade à voix basse et tête baissée. »

Kakashi acquiesce et Tsunade prit congé de Kakashi et Jiraiya. Ce dernier s'évanouit dans la nature dans un nuage de fumée, et Kakashi se rendormit en soupirant.

Naruto venait d'arriver à Kiri. Un paysage assez aquatique s'offrait à lui, et le mot est faible : Il y avait de l'eau partout. En ce moment même, il marchait sur l'eau à l'aide de son chakra. Il avait enfilé une longue cape blanche, avec des motifs de Javelots sur le devant colorés en noir, ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec le blanc du tissu et faisait ressortir l'arme noire. Toujours à la recherche du Jinchuuriki de Yonbi, on lui avait donné une piste et c'était à lui de la vérifier. Naruto avait obtenu cette information par la force et avait soumis les hommes qui lui avaient donné cette information, à le servir. Il comptait monter, tout comme Jiraiya, un réseau d'informateurs le plus grand possible, couvrant tous les pays Ninjas. Alors qu'il continuait à marcher, il vit une île devant lui et sentit Kyûbi s'agiter en lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Naruto à voix haute

-Apparemment un de mes congénères est sur cette île, je ressens sa présence.

-Merci de me faire part de cette précieuse information, Kyûbi-sama.

-De rien, Gamin. Ce que tu comptes faire sert également mon intérêt ! Dit Kyûbi, d'une voix grave et en riant juste après.

Naruto s'avança donc et foula la terre de l'îlot. Ca allait être rapide pour en faire le tour, elle était vraiment petite cette île. Il aperçut plus loin, un hamac et des fruits au pied d'un arbre. Il vit un autre fruit tomber de l'arbre et leva la tête. Une jeune femme de son âge, peau mate, yeux noisette et cheveux auburn, décrochait des bananes des arbres, mais aussi des noix de coco.

Kyûbi-sama, c'est elle ? La fille dont m'a parlé Ero-sennin ?

-Oui. Hahahaha ! Tu va pouvoir t'amuser en plus, t'as vu comme elle est fou… Commença Kyûbi en rigolant

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Je réfléchis au moyen de l'aborder. Coupa Naruto, un peu excédé

-Bah, les femelles, t'y vas et tu leur demande si elles veulent prendre leur pied. Après, c'est à toi de jouer ! Hahahaha !

-Vous êtes d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, Kyûbi-sama. Soupira Naruto, qui se tenait le front.

-Oui, en effet ! Tu as fait enfin quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans ta vie alors je ne m'en prive pas ! Ironisa le Démon Renard

-…

La discussion mentale prit fin et Naruto s'approcha de l'arbre où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il l'appela et celle-ci cria de surprise et lâcha le tronc d'arbre auquel elle était rattachée. A une vitesse fulgurante, Naruto la rattrapa dans ses bras. La jeune fille se mit à rougir fortement, Naruto pensa directement à Hinata mais chassa cette image de sa tête.

« B...Bonjour… Dit-elle, en bégayant

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je suis un Jinchuuriki.

Si ça ce n'est pas franc et direct ! Hahaha ! Dit Kyûbi à l'intérieur de son hôte.

-Tu…Tu es un réceptacle ? Moi aussi… Répondit-elle

-De quel démon es-tu l'hôte ? Demanda Naruto pour s'assurer que c'était bien de Yonbi

-Heuuu… Naruto-kun tu peux me poser s'il te plaît ? Fit la jeune fille

-Bien sur. Excuse-moi. Alors ?

-Je… suis la Jinchuuriki de Yonbi, le Coq-Serpent à quatre queues.

-Et quel est ton nom ? La questionna le Blond

-Sejomata Mitsu, je viens d'un village non-ninja et on m'a un jour capturée pour me sceller le Démon. Et aussi…

- ?? Naruto avait un air interrogatif

-Mais… Pourquoi je te dis tout ça d'abord ? Réagit soudain Mitsu

-Parce que tu vas me rejoindre et sans discuter. Répondit froidement Naruto.

-Et qui me dit que je ne vais pas me battre ? S'énerva t-elle.

-C'est moi qui te le dit car tu es faible, tu es plus faible qu'un Genin promu récemment. Siffla Naruto, ses yeux virant au rouge

-… C'est…Quoi ça ? Fit Mitsu, pétrifiée de peur

-Ca ? Sourit C'est mon Bijuu et tu vas y gouter !

-Non…. S'il te plaît… Je… Pardon Naruto-sama… Kuso, il est le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, je suis morte d'avance si je me bat contre lui !

-N'utilise pas de formule de politesse avec moi. Les gens comme nous sont tous égaux.

-Les…gens comme nous ? Tu veux parler… des réceptacles ?

-Oui. Et si tu viens avec moi, on va montrer au monde entier qui nous sommes vraiment, pas seulement des armes, mais des gens à part entière mais pour cela, ils vont de voir PAYER ! S'exclama Naruto, en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot et avec un sourire dément sur le visage.

-Ouuuhh… Tu fais peur comme ça Naruto-kun ! Que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

-Je ne compte pas « t'utiliser » comme tous l'ont fait avec nous. Tu seras libre de tes mouvements et de tes actes, mais sous mon commandement et dans mon organisation qui a pour objectif premier de rayer l'Akatsuki.

-L'Akatsuki ? Ceux qui nous pourchassent ? Demanda Mitsu, pas sure d'avoir bien compris

-C'est exact, tu en as rencontré ?

-Oui…. Et….Enfin….Ils… Mitsu semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. »

Naruto dans un élan de compassion, prit Mitsu dans ses bras. Celle-ci sursauta, étonnée par ce geste. Il le sentit et lui souffla des mots rassurants. Il se demandait pourquoi aussi il agissait comme cela, avec une fille qui plus est qu'il connaissait à peine. Kyûbi répondit à ses questions intérieures.

Ahahaha ! T'es amoureux gamin !

-Quoi ? Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux Kyûbi-sama ?! S'indigna Naruto, un peu honteux

-Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! Regarde toi ! Tu ne sais même plus comment agir ni quoi dire alors tu fais comme ce Baka d'Uchiha, tu mets ton masque de froideur et tu fais le dur ! Ahahaha

-…

Le dialogue dans l'esprit du blond s'arrêta là. Il se mit à fixer Mitsu, qui se mit à rougir à nouveau devant le regard de Naruto.

C'est trop tôt je ne peux pas me permettre… Pensait Naruto en la regardant.

« On y va. Fit Naruto en détournant la tête et en la lâchant

-Je…Naruto-kun ! L'interpella Mitsu

-…

-Je t'ai parlé de moi et… Je voudrais que toi aussi tu me parles de toi et de ton enfance !

-Je t'en parlerai une fois que nous serons sur le chemin pour retrouver le Jinchuuriki suivant.

-C'est lequel ? Demanda t-elle

-Celui qui porte Rokubi. D'après ce que je sais, c'est un vagabond et il voyage un peu partout.

-Comment va-t-on le retrouver ?

-Dernièrement, on l'a aperçu près de… On dirait que le destin me nargue…

-De ? Répéta la jeune brune

-Ko…noha. Finit par dire Naruto, un peu désorienté.

-Konoha… Le village caché du Pays du Feu. Tu viens de là bas n'est-ce pas ? Devina Mitsu

-Oui. Malheureusement, des misérables de Konoha vont sûrement me chercher et on va encore tomber dessus. Ca va compliquer les choses, et je n'aime pas quand c'est compliqué ! S'énerva Naruto en tapant rageusement du pied.

Naruto-kun… Que caches-tu derrière ce visage fermé et ta colère ? Je sens pourtant une grande bonté en toi… Pensait Mitsu

-Allez, on y va !

-Bien, Naruto-kun ! Détruisons l'Akatsuki ensemble ! Fit-elle, déterminée »

Hmmm, elle me cache quelque chose… Vous ne croyez pas Kyûbi-sama ?

-Exact gamin. Elle doit avoir un rapport avec l'Akatsuki ou alors elle a subi quelque chose.

Ils se mirent à courir, en direction de Konoha, au grand regret de Naruto. Mitsu semblait excitée de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les ninjas du village natal de son nouveau chef.

A Konoha, Kakashi avait rassemblé une équipe de Ninjas, à la recherche de Naruto qui se trouvait à Kiri. Il avait demandé Sakura pour les soins, Neji pour son dôjutsu ainsi que Sasuke, Shikamaru pour son ingéniosité, Kiba pour son odorat, Tenten pour le combat à mi-distance, et exceptionnellement Temari qui se trouvait à Konoha et qui avait accepté de ramener leur ami, qui avait réussi à sortir son frère des ténèbres.

Pour une fois, Kakashi n'avait pas été en retard : Il prenait le problème très au sérieux.

Lorsque tous furent présents, Shikamaru fut désigné comme co-leader et ils se mirent en marche vers Kiri. Pendant leur course à travers les arbres, Sakura avançait de plus en plus vite et même Kakashi n'arrivait plus à suivre.

« Sakura ! Ralentit un peu, les autres n'arrivent pas à suivre, je sais que tu es pressée d'accomplir la mission mais encore faut-il arriver ensemble !

-D'accord. Désolée Kakashi-senseï ! Dit Sakura avec un sourire qui sonnait faux

Ouf ! Moi aussi je n'aurai pas pu la rattraper… Héhé, heureusement que les autres aussi, j'ai pu me servir d'eux comme excuse !

-Ce n'est rien Sakura. Continuons. »

Et ils reprirent leur chemin, allant à une vitesse constante à laquelle chacun pouvait suivre.

Trois heures plus tard, Naruto et Mitsu firent une pause. Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin et étaient en avance. C'est alors que Mitsu se souvint que Naruto lui avait dit qu'il lui parlerait de lui une fois en route.

« Naruto-kun ?

-Quoi.

-Tu m'as promis que tu m'en dirais plus sur toi, une fois en chemin ! J'en ai marre d'attendre.

-Bon… De toute façon, il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre. Je viens de Konoha donc, et en moi se trouve le puissant Démon Kyûbi, le Renard à Neuf Queues. Il a été scellé en moi par le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, lorsque le Renard s'attaquait au village. J'ai passé une enfance horrible, rejeté, frappé et insultés par les enfants de mon village. Je n'avais pas d'ami jusqu'à ce que je devienne Genin et que je sois affecté à l'équipe sept. Je me suis fait mes premiers amis, qui étaient Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke… »

A ce moment là, Mitsu étouffa un cri de surprise avec sa main. Naruto la dévisagea bizarrement puis elle bafouilla une excuse, le priant de la pardonner pour l'avoir interrompu.

Il lâcha un « Hn. » digne de Sasuke et continua.

« Je disais donc mes premiers amis étaient ceux avec qui j'étais dans l'équipe. Tout allait mieux pour moi, et je suis…tombé amoureux de Sakura dès que je l'ai vue. Mais une rivalité entre Sasuke et moi était omniprésente, moi parce qu'il plaisait à Sakura et lui parce qu'il me trouvait nul et idiot. Malgré ça, on s'aimait bien et tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour de l'examen Chuunin, où un des trois Sannin, Orochimaru, mordit Sasuke et lui implanta une marque maudite qui renforce son hôte mais détruit un peu le corps petit à petit si l'on est pas fait pour. Sasuke qui n'avait que le mot vengeance à la bouche, car son frère Itachi à exterminé tout son clan sauf Sasuke, est parti rejoindre Orochimaru pour gagner en puissance et nous a laissé seuls. Je me suis occupé de Sakura pendant son absence puis quelques années plus tard, j'ai réussi à le ramener. Mais personne ne m'en fut reconnaissant, pas même Sakura qui l'aime. Tout le monde n'avait que le mot « Sasuke » à la bouche et les villageois ont reprit leur attitude infâme avec moi, disant que l'Uchiha était beaucoup plus utile à Konoha, que moi le Démon. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Mitsu l'avait écouté attentivement et avait frissonné lorsqu'il avait mentionné le nom du frère de Sasuke. Naruto l'avait à nouveau remarqué mais n'avait rien dit. Il décida de reprendre leur voyage, et Mitsu le suivit, sans un mot de plus. Mais c'est dix minutes plus tard, que Naruto s'arrêta et Mitsu fit de même.

« Oh non… Pas maintenant… Fit Naruto

-Ils sont là ? Demanda la brune

-Oui… Et on n'a nulle part où se cacher et je ne peux pas camoufler mon chakra et celui de Kyûbi. De plus, je pense qu'il doit y avoir Kiba et Neji ou Hinata, et ce n'est même pas la peine de fuir. Kiba à un odorat infaillible, et les yeux de Neji et Hinata voient à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

-On va devoir les affronter ?

-Peut être bien…

-Naruto-kun, je sais que ça doit être dur pour … Commença t-elle

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tout ça c'est du passé, depuis le moment où j'ai franchi la porte du village. Je prendrai même un malin plaisir à les ridiculiser mais j'aurai peut être besoin de toi. Ca sera une occasion pour que je voie ce que tu es capable de faire.

-Très bien Naruto-kun. »

La team de Kakashi avançait toujours dans le bois lorsqu'il arrivèrent à une clairière. Là, Neji leur ordonna de s'arrêter.

« Qu'y a-t-il Neji ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? Dit ironiquement Sasuke

-La ferme. Je vois deux énormes chakras, à un demi kilomètre ouest. Ils sont à l'arrêt et semble nous avoir repérés.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Ils n'ont pas de Byakugan ! Dit Shikamaru, intrigué.

-Peut être qu'ils sont très bons en perception de chakra ou une ouïe très fine. Remarqua intelligemment Tenten

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison Tenten. Et bien allons-y mais préparez vous, ils semblent avoir une grosse quantité de chakra d'après Neji. Fit Kakashi, sur ses gardes tout en avançant.

-Hmpf. Neji exagère toujours les choses. Dit Sasuke, avec un sourire devant un Neji enragé. »

Il reprirent leur course et arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes devant deux personnes, une avec une cape blanche ornée de motifs de sombres Javelots et encapuchonnée et l'autre était une jolie brune qui devait avoir le même âge que la plupart d'entre eux.

« Ca fait longtemps… Kakashi, et… Sasuke-teme… Dit Naruto, toujours caché.

-Alors ce sont eux… Fit Mitsu à ses côtés

-Non… Impossible… Naruto ? Demanda Shikamaru

-Tiens, tête d'Ananas avec 200 de QI a trouvé la bonne réponse ! S'exclama t-il en relevant sa capuche

-Na…ru…Naruto ! S'écria Sakura, qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah… Sakura…Chan… Dit Naruto, calmement.

-Pourquoi me dit-tu que ça fait longtemps alors que tu es parti ce matin ? Demanda Kakashi

-Parce que ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'existe plus pour vous, voyons le grand Kakashi ne s'en ai pas rendu compte ? Fit Naruto en ricanant. »

Naruto avait frappé dans le mille, tout le groupe baissa la tête sauf, évidemment, Sasuke qui souriait.

« Qui voudrait s'intéresser à un nul comme toi… Je te l'ai toujours dit ! Le nargua Sasuke

-Hahahahahaha ! Sasuke… Tu n'as pas changé. Dommage, je t'aurais peut être épargné. Mais aujourd'hui tu vas mourir, ainsi que tous ceux qui se dresseront sur notre chemin.

-Le Grand Baka Uzumaki Naruto, en tenue de carnaval blanche, va me tuer ! Au secours ! A l'aide ! Blaguait Sasuke, sûr de lui

-Arrête Sasuke ! Ordonna Kakashi, redoutant le pire.

-Trop tard Kakashi… Je sais ce que vous vouliez éviter mais il va avoir ce qu'il veut. Dit Naruto, qui releva la tête et laissa voir ses yeux rouge sang.

-Naruto-kun… ?

-Mitsu, occupes-toi des autres, je sais que tu es capable de les retenir !

-Bien compris.

-Allez Sasuke, il est temps que je te montre qui est le Maître ici ! »


	3. Une torture sentimentale terminée

Sasuke riait bruyamment

Sasuke riait bruyamment. C'était la meilleure qu'il avait jamais entendu : Lui, Naruto-baka allait « lui montrer qui était le Maître » et disait que sa traînée à côté de lui aller pouvoir retenir Kakashi et les autres. Quelle prétention… Même lui, Uchiha Sasuke, n'en avait pas de telles. Sakura s'effondra à genoux, au sol. Kakashi semblait nerveux et Shikamaru dans sa célèbre pose essayait de réfléchir à une alternative. Neji, lui, était terrifié. Il recula de plusieurs pas et se heurta à Tenten, qui tomba à la renverse. Le Hyûga s'excusa et releva la kunoichi. Kakashi avait vu le comportement de Neji.

« Neji ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda l'épouvantail

-Je…Chakra… Trop… Mal aux yeux… Aaaaaaaarrgh ! Hurla le Prodige, en se mettant la main sur ses yeux.

-Sakura ! Reprends-toi ! Viens ici voir ce qui lui arrive ! Ordonna Kakashi

-… Haï… Répondit-elle, d'un ton las.

-Mais dépêches toi un peu ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il souffre ! Cria Tenten, hors d'elle. »

Sakura réussit à faire enlever de devant ses yeux la main de Neji. Son Byakugan était légèrement rouge. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel phénomène se produire ! Elle posa ses mains sur les paupières du Hyûga et un chakra vert, apaisant, l'entoura. Peu à peu, le Byakugan redevenait blanc, de sa couleur originelle.

Neji remercia la Med-nin et se remit debout sur ses gardes.

Naruto fit signe à l'Uchiha de le suivre plus loin, afin de ne pas déranger Mitsu qui allait s'occuper des autres. Sasuke le suivit, sans même réfléchir.

« Attention, le chakra que j'ai vu était semblable à celui que j'ai vu lors de l'examen Chuunin, quand j'ai combattu Naruto. Mais là… Il semblait cent fois plus puissant, et je ne plaisante pas ! Les avertit Neji.

-On ne peut rien y faire… Il semble que Kyûbi ait laissé le contrôle de son chakra à Naruto car sa désertion doit le réjouir aussi, surtout si il a comme projet de détruire Konoha, qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Répondit Kakashi, triste

-Non… Naruto…. Souffla Sakura

-Désolée de devoir le faire mais Naruto-kun m'a demandé de vous laisser en dehors de tout ça ! Fit Mitsu avec une voix enjouée et un sourire sur son visage

-Ne fait pas comme si tu connaissais Naruto mieux que nous ! Sale … Commença Sakura, en hurlant

-Je vois… C'est donc de toi qu'il parlait apparemment. Comment oses-tu dire cela alors que tu l'as fait souffrir ! Coupa Mitsu, hors d'elle.

-Quoi… ? Je… Naruto… Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Mais de quoi elle parle la gamine ? Demanda Temari

-Ca ne regarde que Naruto-kun et Sakura-san ! T'en mêles pas blondasse ! La provoqua Mitsu

-QUOI ?! REPETES UN PEU POUR VOIR !? Ragea Temari en sortant son éventail et en courant vers Mitsu.

-Ninpô : Le nuage tentateur de Yonbi ! S'exclama la Jinchuuriki »

Un incroyable chakra vert s'échappa de son corps prenant la forme d'un animal mi-coq mi-serpent. Le chakra se mit à émettre une espèce de nuage épais, chargé d'une substance chimique, et qui envahit la clairière entière. Tous les shinobis en face d'elle tombèrent immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Même Shikamaru et Kakashi avec son sharingan, n'avaient pu prévoir l'attaque chimique. Elle sourit et laissa le chakra vert rentrer dans son corps. Satisfaite, elle se retourna et partit rejoindre Naruto qui devait débuter son combat contre Sasuke.

Naruto lui faisait face et souriait. Il se tenait droit, Sasuke lui était à genoux par terre.

« Ahahaha ! C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Sasuke-teme ? A la Vallée de la Fin, tu semblais plus coriace ! Le railla Naruto

-Tssss… Tu ne fais que parler, tu n'as pas vu mon vrai pouvoir ! Cria Sasuke

-Alors vas-y ! Qu'attends-tu ? Tues-moi, tu auras ton nouveau Sharingan, et tu iras tuer Itachi-san !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suivrais pas son conseil ! Et puis…. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Itachi-san ?! Je te rappelle que c'est ton ennemi aussi ! Rugit Sasuke, hors de lui.

-Tu ne sais rien de ton frère, Sasuke. Mon réseau d'information, encore en création, m'a fait part de tout ce qui se passe à la cellule de l'Akatsuki basée à Kiri. Et certains de mes agents ont entendu un certain Mad…Tobi parler de lui. Dit Naruto, fier de sa trouvaille

-DIT MOI TOUT, SHANARO ! S'écria Sasuke, en se jetant sur lui

-Hmpf. Il te le dira si il le veut, je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos affaires familiales ! Fit Naruto, en esquivant son adversaire.

Bon maintenant il est temps de finir ce que j'ai commencé. »

Naruto se concentra et un manteau de chakra rouge l'entoura, prenant la forme d'un renard à deux queues.

Cela devrait suffire… Je ne dois pas oublier que je ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement le chakra de Kyûbi-sama. Pensait Naruto

Il se jeta sur Sasuke à une vitesse prodigieuse et lui assena un coup de poing qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de là. Le corps de Sasuke fut remplacé par un serpent mort et le vrai arrivait derrière avec un chidori à la main. Naruto se retourna et se prit le Chidori dans le bras.

Son hurlement déchira le silence qui régnait en ce lieu. Un hurlement bestial, animal et qui n'avait rien d'humain. Rapidement, la forme du renard prit deux queues de plus. Naruto luttait pour ne pas se transformer sous l'impulsion de chakra que son corps reçut. Il y parvint en focalisant sa haine contre l'Uchiha et forma un Oodama Rasengan dans son bras encore valide.

« C'EST FINI SASUKE ! OODAMA RASENNNGAAANN ! AAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurla Naruto

Cette fois, le brun ne put rien faire, même avec ses Sharingans enclenchés, la vitesse était surhumaine. L'attaque le repoussa à une dizaine de mètres, en tournoyant. Le corps de Sasuke alla se ficher dans la falaise qui faisait face aux combattants et retomba, inerte.

Mitsu rejoignit son compagnon afin de lui fournir les premiers soins, elle avait vu le combat du haut d'un arbre et s'était précipité sur Naruto, une fois Sasuke hors service.

« Je ne suis pas une med-nin confirmée mais mon bijuu étant spécialisé dans le poison et autres substances, il m'a aussi apprit à soigner quelque peu. Montre ton bras, Naruto-kun.

-… Naruto fit une grimace sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Je sais que ça doit faire mal, mais une fois que la mixture que je t'ai apposée sera entrée dans la blessure, tu ne sentiras plus rien. En attendant, je vais devoir te porter…

-Pas la peine… Dit Naruto en donnant un violent coup de poing devant lui, avec son bras encore blessé, il y a quelques minutes.

-Co…Comment ? Demanda Mistu, ébahie.

Ah… Kyûbi… Reprit-elle, après coup.

-Exact. Bon on y va avant que les fouineurs de Konoha nous rattrapent.

-Haï ! »

Et ils partirent à nouveau, à la recherche du conteneur de Rokubi, le Démon à Six Queues.

Une heure plus tard, la Team Kakashi et tous les autres arrivèrent sur le lieu où Naruto avait combattu Sasuke. Sakura se rua sur Sasuke, toujours inconscient et blessé de partout : Du sang coulait de ses nombreuses plaies, dont une béante sur l'estomac. La fleur de cerisier entama un justu de soin supérieur que Tsunade lui avait apprit récemment. Le ténébreux se réveilla durant l'opération. Il se sentait comme paralysé, et avait atrocement mal au niveau du ventre. Il regarda Sakura s'appliquer à son jutsu médical et grimaça en voyant la plaie. La grimace de douleur se transforma en grimace de colère.

« Ce Dobe… Si seulement j'avais encore eu le Sceau Maudit ! Je l'aurais écrasé ! Hurla t-il

-Calme-toi Sasuke ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis concentrée ? Lui cria Sakura

-La ferme, je t'ai rien demandé Mademoiselle Uzumaki ! Fit ironiquement l'Uchiha

-Très bien alors. J'arrête tout de suite ! Un Uchiha n'en a sûrement pas besoin ! S'emporta la fleur de cerisier

-Sakura ! Reprends immédiatement les soins ! Ordonna Kakashi, mécontent

-Haï, Kakashi-senseï… Répondit-elle avec lassitude.

-Neji, essaie de le retrouver avec le Byakugan et Kiba piste son odeur si tu peux. Fit Kakashi

-Ossu ! Répondirent les deux shinobis.

-Je les ai repérés durant quelques secondes tout au plus, ils se déplacent trop vite. Ils se dirigent vers le Sud ! Annonça Neji, après un moment

-Ca colle avec son odeur, elle prend cette direction. Compléta Kiba, ainsi qu'Akamaru qui aboya.

-Sakura, c'est bientôt fini ? Demanda l'épouvantail

-Oui, encore quelques instants… Répondit la Rose

Voilà c'est fini senseï !

-Il était temps ! Naruto-baka doit être loin désormais ! S'indigna Sasuke

-Sasuke ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Si on commence à faire ça, on ne le retrouvera pas ! S'énerva le Ninja Copieur

-Hn. Fut la seule réponse du brun

-Allons-y, Kakashi-san ! Fit Tenten

-Ouais, il est galère le blond… Remarqua Shikamaru en soupirant

- Tu ne sais pas faire autre chose que de râler ! Mais tu n'es pas possible, flemmard ! Cria Temari

-Tais-toi femme galère. Bon, je propose qu'on se sépare pour pouvoir couvrir plus d'espace. Nous savons qu'il est au Sud, donc vers Konoha et le village se trouve de part et d'autre d'une montagne. Il faut qu'un groupe aille d'un côté et l'autre cherche le second côté.

Un pisteur par groupe donc Neji sera dans l'un et Kiba dans l'autre.

-Ok ! Fais les groupes, flemmard ! Fit Temari

-Galère… Bon, groupe numéro un : Kakashi, Tenten, Sakura et Kiba

Donc dans l'autre, il reste nous : Sasuke, Neji, Femme-galère, et moi.

-Très bien Shikamaru, je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! Le félicita Kakashi

Bon, mon groupe part vers le flanc droit, et le tiens vers le flanc gauche.

-Pas de problème. Allons-y. Déclara Shikamaru

-Attendez ! Si un des deux groupes ne trouve pas Naruto, il devra aller rejoindre l'autre, compris ? Informa Kakashi

-Haï !

-On y va, Kiba guide nous !

-Bien ! »

Le groupe se scinda donc en deux parties, Neji semblait avoir trouvé un raccourci pour le flanc gauche de la montagne. Le groupe de Kakashi, emmené par Kiba, progressa à l'opposé.

Sakura pendant le trajet, pensait à Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je PEUX faire ? Je dois l'aider ! Jiraiya-sama nous l'a dit : Son esprit est dans le doute et bascule du mauvais côté si l'on peut dire, mais que puis-je faire pour lui, celui qui m'a sortie de ma solitude lors du départ de Sasuke, qui m'a aimé jusqu'à maintenant ! Je l'avais ignoré, aveuglée par Sasuke, mais nous nous sommes tant rapprochés ces dernières années et là… Je ressens ce que j'ai déjà ressenti lorsque Sasuke est parti. Non, c'est bien plus fort que je ne veux l'admettre. C'est de l'amour ? Ou une amitié très prononcée ?

C'EST DE L'AMOUR IDIOTE, TU NE T'EN RENDS MÊME PAS COMPTE ? Fit la Sakura de l'intérieur

Alors… Je l'aime…Non…C'est Naruto…Mon meilleur ami…Mais pourtant, Sasuke ne compte plus autant pour moi. Naruto… il a tant changé et il me manque déjà avec ses sourires, sa voix chaude et rassurante, ses promesses et ses bêtises. Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Je suis tellement égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi. Je voudrais tant qu'il soit là, près de moi. Je veux sentir sa présence qui apaise mon corps, mon esprit mais surtout mon cœur…je me sens si bien lorsqu'il est là, et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant qu'il est loin de moi.

ALORS FAIS TOUT POUR LE RETROUVER AU LIEU DE TE LAMENTER ! FAIS GAFFE, Y'A UNE BRANCHE DEVANT TOI ! Cria l'autre Sakura »

Sakura reprit ses esprits et évita de justesse une énorme branche qu'elle allait se prendre en pleine tête. Kakashi remarqua son « absence » durant ce moment de réflexion mais n'en fit rien. Leur groupe avançait de plus en plus et sortirent enfin de la forêt pour arriver au pied d'une montagne. Soudain, Kiba stoppa sa course et commença à renifler l'air.

« Ils arrivent ! Je sens une odeur de sang humain… Akamaru ? Fit-il

-Ouah ! Aboya l'énorme chien, en hochant la tête

-Bien alors on est fixés ! Kakashi-san, Akamaru et moi avons repéré Naruto, il se dirige par ici !

-Bien Kiba. Les autres en formation ! Tenten derrière Sakura qui attaquera au corps à corps avec Kiba. J'essaierai d'analyser le problème avec mon Sharingan, puis je viendrais en aide si ça tourne mal. Pour l'instant, je couvrirai Tenten qui les assaillira à distance.

-Haï ! Répondirent-ils »

Cependant, Kakashi se demandait comment ils avaient pu arriver avant Naruto et sa coéquipière, alors qu'ils avaient une avance considérable auparavant. Il se dit alors qu'ils ont dû sentir la présence de l'autre groupe et ont bifurqué de l'autre côté, laissant ainsi le temps au groupe d'arriver avant.

Soudain, deux ombres apparurent à une vitesse déconcertante et se placèrent devant eux. Naruto tiqua à la vue du groupe de Konoha, qui se préparait à combattre.

« Vous avez pas fini de me traquer comme une BÊTE ? Demanda t-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

-Naruto. Arrête tes bêtises et revient à Konoha ! C'est un ordre ! Cria Kakashi, en relevant son bandeau.

-Vous n'avez plus d'ordres à me donner, vous n'êtes que des parasites à mes yeux, des microbes qui m'ont infecté dès mon plus jeune âge afin de mieux me tromper par la suite. J'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt !

-Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

-Vous croyez pouvoir me battre ? Mais laissez moi rire ! S'écria Naruto, en laissant échapper un grognement

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon vieux ? Reprends-toi ! S'exclama Kiba, triste de voir son ami ainsi

-Kiba… Restes en dehors de tout ça, sinon tu subiras le même sort que ces traîtres.

-Oh non, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu vas rentrer avec nous ! Fit-il, déterminé

-Naruto-kun ? Dit Mitsu, en posant sur lui un regard inquisiteur

-Hmm… Non, on va s'amuser un peu et leur prouver qu'ils ont tort. Déclara Naruto, qui commençait à sourire.

-Je peux ? Demanda la belle brune

-Je te laisse la fille aux macaron et Kiba, avec son chien. Je vais me réserver les membres de mon ancienne équipe, hahahaha !

-Très bien, fais attention tout de même.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et ne me déçois pas. Lui dit-il. Sur ces paroles, elle disparut et réapparut derrière Tenten, qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

-Sakura, tu es celle qui m'a le plus déçu. Je te pensais intelligente, mais je vois que Sasuke te fais toujours autant d'effet, au point de ne plus venir me voir pendant… oh… deux semaines ? Dit calmement Naruto

-Je… Je suis sincèrement désolée Naruto ! Je t'en supplie, c'est vrai je reconnais mon erreur et celle des autres mais… Commença t-elle

-Mais tu n'en a rien à faire de moi et tu ne penses qu'à ta mission. Une fois de retour à Konoha, tu iras papillonner autour de Sasuke comme toujours ! Coupa Naruto. Prit d'une fureur sans pareille, il se jeta sur Sakura et posa sa main sur son cou.

-Na…Naru…to…tu m'étr… Parvint à dire Sakura, qui suffoquait

-Je t'aimais et toi tu as gâché ma vie, ruiné mes rêves, et maintenant tu veux que je te laisse la vie sauve ?

-Je… Tue…moi… Je ne veux pas vivre dans ces conditions… D'abord Sasuke, puis… toi… Finit-elle par dire en fermant les yeux. »

Naruto recula subitement, en relâchant son étreinte, comme sonné par les mots de la fleur de cerisier. Kakashi se rua sur Naruto, en profitant du moment d'inattention, Raikiri en main. Il l'enfonça dans l'épaule de celui-ci, car il ne voulait pas le tuer et d'ailleurs… l'épouvantail n'aurait pas pu le faire. Le blond ne cilla pas, il fixait Sakura qui laissait échapper des larmes de ses yeux. Naruto explosa cependant en un nuage de fumée, le vrai assomma Kakashi. Il fut étonné d'avoir son ancien senseï avec autant de facilité mais ne fit rien paraître sur son visage.

Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la rose.

« ALORS, QU'ATTENDS-TU !? JE T'AI DIS DE ME TUER !! Hurla t-elle, en se jetant sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière.

-Je ne peux pas. Souffla t-il

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas tuer celle qui t'a fait tant souffrir ?! Celle qui t'a rejeté alors que tu l'aimais !? POURQUOI ?!

-Parce que… je… Naruto hésitait, mais il en avait tant envie, de crier ce qu'il avait toujours sur le cœur.

-… Sakura pleurait toujours et regardait Naruto droit dans les yeux, couchée sur lui

-Je t'aime… Chuchota t-il assez fort pour qu'elle entende

-Tu…tu… non tu mens… TU MENS !! Cria t-elle

-Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer… Jamais… Quelque en soit la raison, tu pourras me faire du mal autant que tu le veux mais je ne pourrais pas te tuer. Ca parait si simple, mais pour moi c'est impossible. Je t'ai toujours aimé Sakura… Même après toutes ces années… Rien n'a changé au fond de moi !

-Alors…c'est vrai… ? Fit-elle étonnée, mais heureuse au fond d'elle. Son autre 'elle' sautait de joie

-Bien sûr Sakura. Quoi qu'il arrive, mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais, tu crois que je m'évertuais à devenir plus fort simplement pour devenir Hokage de ce maudit village, qui me haït ? Non, je le faisais pour que tu me reconnaisses et pour que je puisse te protéger…

-Mais… Je… Je t'aime espèce d'idiot, et juste quand je m'en rends compte… Tu me laisses seule au village ! Lui dit-elle

-Sakura…. Je ne peux pas… Je dois aider mes vrais amis, ceux qui sont comme moi…

-Laisse moi t'accompagner, je t'en supplie ! Dit-elle, précipitamment

-C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu…

-Tais toi ! Je sais me défendre ! Et si l'Akatsuki est dans l'affaire, je n'en ai rien à cirer, j'ai bien battu Sasori non ?!

-Sakura… Que vont dire les autres ? Penses-tu aux conséquences que cela va avoir ? Moi je n'en aie rien à faire mais c'est pour toi que… Fit-il avant d'être coupé à nouveau

-Je ne veux plus que toi et je ne veux pas voir cet imbécile d'Uchiha ! Il m'a bien agacée tout à l'heure, il n'est plus ce que je cherchais chez un homme. Toi seul as pensé à moi, à mon bien être, à ce que je sois heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Affirma t-elle en se rapprochant de son visage.

-Je t'aime… Sakura-chan.

-Moi aussi, Naruto… Finit-elle en souriant et en l'embrassant tendrement »

Leur baiser fut un instant magique, simple, mais tellement important pour le couple qui se tenait là. L'un avait ce qu'il désirait le plus depuis des années, l'amour de celle qu'il aime et la reconnaissance qu'il cherchait. L'autre ressentait pour la première fois, le sentiment d'être aimée et surtout… celui d'aimer sincèrement et sans arrières pensées. Les deux amoureux finirent par se séparer, à leur plus grand regret, afin de pouvoir respirer. Ils maudirent chacun dans leur tête, le fait que l'être humain ait besoin d'air pour vivre. Ils auraient voulu continuer jusqu'à leur mort, partager le plaisir intense que leur procurait cet amour.

Naruto se releva et serra Sakura contre lui, caressant ses cheveux roses qu'il admirait tant et dont il ne pouvait se lasser de regarder, tout comme ses yeux verts éclatants de bonheur.

Mitsu, plus loin, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des deux amoureux enlacés.

La voix de Kyûbi résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto…

« Alors Gamin, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher ? Tu es faible…

-La ferme ! Je ne vous aie rien demandé, je suis maître de mes actes et mes sentiments ne vous concernent pas ! S'emporta Naruto

-COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER AINSI AU ROI DES DEMONS !? ESPECE D'INGRAT !! Tonna Kyûbi

-Pardonnez moi, mais… je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que me dicte mon cœur. Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne changera en rien mes plans, Kyûbi-sama. S'excusa Naruto

-J'accepte tes excuses petit. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir. Dit le Renard, après un moment de réflexion

-Hahaha, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je dois faire. En tout cas, je savais bien que j'avais raison à propos de Mitsu.

-Apparemment, je m'étais…. trompé. Admit Kyûbi, d'un ton sec

-Mitsu… Je la considère presque comme ma sœur, alors que je ne la connais que depuis quelques heures… Expliqua Naruto

-Sûrement parce qu'elle est un Jinchuuriki comme toi, et tu la comprend tout comme elle te comprend. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure…

-Oui. Ca doit sûrement être ça…

-Evidemment que c'est ça ! Oserais-tu remettre en cause ma parole ?! S'énerva le Démon, en rigolant intérieurement

-… Naruto ne répondit pas et mit ainsi fin à la conversation. »

Naruto finit par prendre la main de Sakura et se diriger vers Mitsu, qui souriait. Il regarda Tenten, Kiba et Akamaru, apparemment endormis par une des techniques de la Jinchuuriki.

« Sakura-chan va…. Commença Naruto

-Nous rejoindre. Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué Naruto-kun ? Coupa Mitsu en rigolant

-Mitsu-san…

-Appelle moi Mitsu, Sakura. Nous sommes amies maintenant, et nous avons un but commun.

-Haï… Désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je… j'étais…. Dit Sakura, confuse

-Jalouse ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est oublié ! Répondit Mitsu en souriant.

-Bien, les filles, je suis content de voir que tout va bien entre vous. On y va, nous devons retrouver le réceptacle de Rokubi ! S'exclama Naruto, en s'élançant vers la montagne. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et suivirent le blond, un sourire sur leurs lèvres…


	4. La légende de Naginata

Naruto, Sakura et Mitsu étaient donc à la recherche du réceptacle de Rokubi, la belette à six queues, et dont l'élément est la foudre

Naruto, Sakura et Mitsu étaient donc à la recherche du réceptacle de Rokubi, la belette à six queues, et dont l'élément est la foudre. Naruto et Mitsu ralentirent leur vitesse de course, car Sakura n'arrivait vraiment pas à suivre.

« Hmmm. Sakura, je vais devoir t'entraîner plus tard. Déclara Naruto en se mettant à son niveau

-Haï ! Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi, comme autrefois… Répondit-elle en baissant la tête

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, tu étais plus qu'utile à notre équipe. Tu es intelligente, forte, et tu as d'immenses capacités médicales. En gros, tu es indispensable à une équipe. Malheureusement pour Konoha, tu ne seras plus là pour eux. Fit Naruto en souriant

-Merci Naruto. Je t'aime... Lui chuchota t-elle en lui prenant la main

-Moi aussi ma fleur... Moi aussi. Répondit-il en serrant la main de Sa rose »

Le groupe progressait tout de même assez rapidement et arriva devant une grotte. Naruto décida qu'ils allaient se reposer et passer la nuit ici avant de reprendre la recherche ; Mitsu prévint le blond qu'elle sentait un chakra similaire au leur. Il hocha la tête, en approuvant. Lui aussi l'avait senti, et bientôt il fera parti de son organisation. Alors que les filles préparaient le dîner avec quelques poissons pêchés dans la rivière en contrebas, Naruto méditait au sommet de la montagne, en tailleur.

« Hmmm, gamin, qu'attends-tu au juste ? Survint la voix de Kyûbi

-J'attends des nouvelles de nos ennemis. Un agent de Kiri devrait nous contacter dans quelques minutes. Répondit l'hôte

-Très bien, très bien... Je me demande comment tu as pu changer autant durant ces deux dernières années. Tu es plus réfléchi et tu fonce moins dans le tas qu'auparavant. Dit le Kitsune

-Je n'avais pas envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu dans mon enfance, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de changer. À quoi bon aider, protéger et aimer un village si hypocrite, plein de haine envers moi... J'avais mal de voir le regard des gens redevenir ce qu'il avait été par le passé, mais ce qui me blessait le plus...

-L'attitude de ta Sakura. Pas la peine de me demander comment je le sais, tu souffrais tellement que tu m'empêchais même de dormir ! Termina Kyûbi

-Excusez-moi mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si... Commença Naruto en laissant échapper quelques larmes

-Ne t'excuses pas gamin. Même moi, je suis impuissant face à cela. Coupa t-il

-Si vous pouviez savoir combien je l'aime... Je serais prêt à tout pour elle, pour son sourire, pour entendre encore et toujours sa voix et ses rires !

-Hummm, je pense qu'elle pense exactement la même chose. Elle veut te rendre heureux et te faire oublier ton passé douloureux. Expliqua Kyûbi

-Comment... ? Voulut demander Naruto

-Le lien qui vous unit est fort. Je sens sa volonté, elle est forte. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller. Elle a besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'elle, fais en sorte de la garder à jamais près de toi.

-Bien sûr ! Merci, Kyûbi-sama ! S'écria intérieurement Naruto

-De rien, petit. Allez reprends tes esprits, ton contact ne devrait pas tarder. »

À peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que Naruto vit un oiseau se poser à ses côtés. C'était un aigle royal : il avait des yeux perçants avec un iris brun. Son plumage était sombre. Le dessus de la tête et sa nuque étaient de couleurs plus claires, entre le jaune et le brun clair. Ses pattes semblaient de couleur jaune. Dans ses serres, il tenait un parchemin, apparemment scellé. Le blond prit le message des pattes de l'animal et mit du chakra dans le sceau apposé sur le parchemin. Celui-ci se mit à briller d'un rouge éclatant puis s'évanouit, laissant au jeune homme la possibilité de lire le message.

« Naruto-sama,

À Kiri, rien de louche ne se trame mais nous avons pu poser des questions à un membre présumé d'une cellule de l'Akatsuki basée ici. On l'a fait boire et il a parlé d'une opération pour retrouver Rokubi et Shichibi, faites attention durant votre recherche, vous pourriez rencontrer plusieurs membres de l'organisation. D'après l'homme interrogé, il se pourrait que Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame pisteraient Shichibi. Pour Rokubi, il nous a confié que ce serait un certain Tobi et Deidara.

Notre prochain rapport dans une semaine, sauf exception.

Les Jinchuuriki vaincront, les traîtres périront. »

Naruto relut à nouveau la lettre puis la rangea dans sa sacoche. L'oiseau prit son envol afin de retourner à Kiri. Le conteneur de Kyûbi rejoignit ses coéquipières dans la grotte afin de se sustenter et de leur faire part de l'information. Il trouva les deux jeunes femmes en train de rire ; Sakura chatouillait Mitsu qui se tordait sous le supplice que lui infligeait la Ninja médecin.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici... Intervint Naruto, d'une voix grave. Un sourire était présent sur son visage

-Désolée Naruto... Dit Sakura en se relevant et libérant Mitsu par la même occasion

-Qui a dit que je voulais que vous arrêtiez ? Demanda Naruto, en rigolant

-Haha, t'es le meilleur Naruto ! S'écria Sakura en regardant Mitsu du coin de l'œil

-Naruto-k... Naruto, pourquoi moi ?! S'exclama Mitsu qui se fit à nouveau torturer par la Rose. »

Les deux kunoichis étaient en pleine crise de fous rires, et Naruto les regardait en souriant. « Au moins, elles sont complices... Malgré le fait qu'elle contienne Yonbi. Finalement, ce ne sont pas les démons qui sont directement la cause de notre malheur, mais les personnes qui sont assez aveugles pour ne pas voir nos qualités en tant qu'humains... » Pensait Naruto

Il prit une brochette sur laquelle était empalé un poisson frit et le mangea goulûment. Tout à coup, les filles arrêtèrent leur petit jeu en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« Bhmpf quoimf ? Fit-il, la bouche pleine

-NARUTO !! S'écria Sakura en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure, ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer un bon coup.

-Sa... Sakura-chan... Je vois que sur ce point... Tu n'as pas changée... Parvint à dire Naruto.

-Baka ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine de nourriture ! Où est-ce qu'on t'a appris les bonnes manières, c'est pas po... Dit Sakura, énervée mais elle s'arrêta en voyant l'air abattu de son amour.

MAIS QUELLE IDIOTE ! TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS QU'IL N'A JAMAIS EU DE PARENTS !? Fit son autre partie d'elle-même

-Je... Pardon Naruto... J'avais oublié que... Reprit-elle

-C'est bon. Je vais prendre l'air, il fait chaud dans ce trou de merde. Conclut Naruto en sortant sans lui accorder un regard.

-Naruto... Murmura t-elle, en inclinant la tête, honteuse

-Ce n'est rien Sakura, il reviendra. Ne t'en fais pas, il t'aime trop pour te faire la tête ! La rassura Mitsu en lui offrant un magnifique sourire

-Si tu le dis... Tu le connais si bien, j'aimerais être comme toi.

-Je le considère comme mon frère, nous avons vécu des horreurs tous les deux et nous nous comprenons mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Expliqua la Jinchuuriki

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison. J'espère moi aussi mieux le comprendre avec le temps, je voudrais tellement qu'il se rende compte à quel point je l'aime...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'il le sait. »

Kakashi se releva avec un affreux mal de tête. Il se tint tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il se rappela de ce qui était arrivé et vit Tenten et Kiba à terre, toujours inconscients. Il prit peur en ne voyant aucune trace de Sakura. Il avait vu Naruto l'étrangler puis il avait tenté de blesser Naruto avec son Raikiri mais son manque d'attention lui avait fait perdre conscience, car celui qu'il avait touché n'était qu'un clone, et Naruto l'avait assommé. Il s'approcha de Tenten et Kiba, et essaya de réveiller la jeune brune alors que Akamaru s'occupait déjà de le faire pour son maître, à grands renforts d'aboiements. Les deux Chuunins finirent par se relever difficilement.

« Kakashi-san... Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Tenten.

-Je me souviens avoir inhalé une espèce poudre verte que la brune a expulsé de ses manches, mais après... Continua Kiba

-Il semblerait que Sakura ait été enlevée par Naruto... Je ne crois pas qu'elle le rejoindrait par sa propre volonté. Répondit Kakashi

-Que fait-on alors ? Dit l'homme-bête

-Il serait plus judicieux de rentrer à Konoha, nous sommes trop faibles pour continuer. »

C'est à ce moment que le groupe de Shikamaru arriva sur les lieux. Kakashi leur expliqua la situation, ce qui énerva au plus Sasuke, qui souhaitait prendre sa revanche sur Naruto. Les shinobis de la feuille rentrèrent donc au village, affaiblis et avec une certaine kunoichi aux cheveux roses en moins...

« Hmmm. C'est assez handicapant, nous avons perdu à la fois Naruto et Sakura. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire de plus pour le moment, Kakashi. J'ai envoyé Jiraiya enquêter sur les moindres faits et gestes de sa naissante organisation. Je me demande pourquoi il a parlé d'un Javelot vengeur à Jiraiya... Tu crois qu'il serait sur la piste de... »

Tsunade parlait à Kakashi, qui était venu faire le rapport de sa mission de recherche. Dans le bureau se trouvait également Shizune.

« Vous voulez parler de Naginata, la Lance perdue ? Ce n'est qu'une légende vous savez... Répondit Kakashi à la Godaime

-Exactement, tout me porte à croire qu'il va se lancer à sa recherche une fois qu'il aura retrouvé les Jinchuuriki. Te souviens-tu de ce que dit la légende, Kakashi ? Demanda Tsunade

-Naginata, la Lance que Yutaka, le plus grand voleur de tous les temps et également un grand shinobi réputé pour sa discrétion et son contrôle du chakra, aurait été subtilisé il y a longtemps sous une des pattes de Kyûbi. C'était, d'après cette légende, il y a plus de cent ans... Elle raconte aussi que le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi détiendrait une puissance phénoménale s'il venait à obtenir Naginata.

-Naruto-kun a dû entendre cette légende lorsqu'il est passé à Kiri, puisqu'elle est née là bas. Supposa Shizune

-Oui, c'est ce qui doit être le plus vraisemblable. Cependant, personne ne sait où elle se trouve car Yutaka la cacha dans un endroit mystérieux inconnu à ce jour, afin que seul le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi puisse la trouver. Fit Tsunade, en se levant et fixant le ciel par la baie vitrée. »

Kakashi et Shizune ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Tsunade permit à l'épouvantail de sortir du bureau. Tsunade se rassit dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça, Shizune. Dit l'Hokage à son assistante »

Naruto rentra dans la grotte sans un mot, et s'endormit en mettant sa cape sur lui. Sakura et Mitsu échangèrent un regard confus, puis Mitsu s'énerva.

« Et dire bonne nuit, c'est trop demandé ?! Cria t-elle

-La ferme, je ne suis pas d'humeur Mitsu. Dors, demain nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend. Répondit sèchement Naruto, toujours dos aux filles

-... Sakura restait silencieuse, c'était sa faute après tout si il était comme ça

- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as parlé d'égalité au sein de l'organisation !? Fit-elle »

La seule réponse de Naruto, fut son regard rempli de haine et rouge comme le sang. Une aura terrifiante émanait de son corps, tellement puissante qu'on voyait presque des fluides noirs l'entourer. Sakura frissonna et Mitsu soutint le regard du Blond, ses yeux changèrent de couleur et devinrent vert. Un vert très prononcé, éclatant. Les deux Jinchuuriki étaient dans un espèce d'état léthargique, comme en transe.

« Hun hun hun... Si ce n'est pas Yonbi que je vois là... Fit soudain la voix de Kyûbi. »

Naruto se trouvait au côté de Kyûbi tandis que Mitsu était avec Yonbi, un animal qui est un mélange entre un coq et un serpent. Tous étaient dans une vaste salle remplie de canalisations et de l'eau reposait par terre. On aurait dit exactement le lieu où Naruto venait voir Kyûbi sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune cage.

« Kyûbi... Mais... Dans quelle merde tu nous as mis, idiote !! Hurla le Bijuu à sa détentrice.

-Hun hun hun, tu as tort de me défier Yonbi, tu es inférieur à moi ! S'exclama le Roi des Démons

-Pardonnes cette insolente ! Je te jure que je lui ferais regretter son acte ! Le supplia le Coq-Serpent

-Hmmmm... Qu'en penses-tu, petit ? Demanda le Renard à son Jinchuuriki

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre, fais ce que tu veux mais sans les tuer. Répondit simplement Naruto, ce qui choqua Mitsu.

-Très bien, je vous laisse cette fois-ci. Le gamin s'est un peu trop excité à mon goût. Conclut Kyûbi

-Merci Kyûbi. Merci pour ta clémence. Quant à toi... On va s'expliquer ! Fit Yonbi en s'adressant à son hôte. »

Les deux Jinchuuriki reprirent leurs esprits et retrouvèrent la grotte dans laquelle ils étaient. Leurs yeux reprirent leurs couleurs habituelles. Sakura les regardait, intriguée. Naruto se recoucha et s'endormit aussitôt, fatigué par cette dure journée. Mitsu se mit à pleurer en silence, allongée au sol mais la kunoichi aux cheveux roses le remarqua et vint la réconforter en la serrant contre elle. D'autant plus que Yonbi n'arrêtait pas de la tourmenter et de lui montrer des flash des pires moments de sa vie. Elle se mit à hurler, elle voulait que ça s'arrête, que ces souvenirs ne la tourmentent plus, qu'elle puisse tout oublier. Sakura resserra son étreinte et souffla des mots réconfortants à la jeune brune qui finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, achevée mentalement et physiquement.


	5. Une mystérieuse apparition

Le jour se levait à peine, quelques rayons vinrent chauffer la fraîche cavité dans laquelle se trouvaient Naruto, Mitsu et Sakura. Cette douce chaleur les amena à se réveiller, prêts pour la suite de leur quête. Enfin, prêts est une chose vite dite car une certaine brune au teint hâlé ne semblait pas du tout en forme pour démarrer une nouvelle journée. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, yeux qui étaient rougis pour avoir trop pleuré. Elle était très maladroite, surtout lorsque Naruto était près d'elle ou la regardait. Sakura prit le « Chef » à part pour lui en parler.

« Naruto… Tu vas devoir aller t'excuser auprès d'elle ! ET TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria t-elle

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai autorisée à venir qu'il faut que tu te croies tout permis… Répondit le Blond, d'une voix grave

-Mais tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle n'est même pas capable de tenir son bol dans ses mains tellement elle est effrayée ?! Que lui as-tu fait ?

-C'est plutôt qu'est-ce qu' « IL » lui a fait… Fit-il platement avant de couper la conversation en sortant »

Sakura n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait plus rien du Naruto dont elle était tombée amoureuse, le Blond surexcité, toujours partant et joyeux. Il était renfermé, froid, distant et se moquait royalement de ce qui affaiblissait sa « sœur » comme il l'avait dit. Mais quoiqu'elle puisse penser de lui, son cœur lui appartenait toujours, et ce, définitivement. Elle le savait. Cependant, elle a une tâche a accomplir : Faire sortir Naruto de sa « tanière » et surtout, son ancien « lui », celui qu'elle avait un jour connu et que Mitsu n'avait jamais vu.

Naruto s'était à nouveau installé au sommet du mont pour sa méditation matinale. Toujours en tailleur, les yeux fermés et ses mains formant le mudra du Bélier. Il entra en communication directe avec son subconscient et y faire sa besogne habituelle : Effacer tout problème qui l'empêchait de mener sa mission à bien. Il vit une lumière d'un noir très profond dans le fond de l'immense salle bleue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci, espérant bien résoudre le problème qu'elle contenait. Après un instant, Naruto parvint à toucher la source noire et vit la scène qui s'était passée hier soir, l'incident avec Mitsu. Il grimaça puis se mit à pleurer, ses larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues dans une descente interminable. Il pouvait se le permettre, après tout personne ne pouvait le voir ici…

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi… cruel avec elle, celle qui avait vécu les mêmes horreurs que lui voire pire ? Comment pouvait-elle accepter un tel comportement venant de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Autant de questions se posait dans sa tête et créaient des lumières noires dans sa conscience, toutes reliées à la principale, celle qu'il venait de toucher. Il lui restait une seule solution : Se faire pardonner et tout s'évanouirait.

Naruto sortit donc de sa méditation avec son nouvel objectif. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même était immense, il avait envie de se battre contre lui-même et de se tuer. Le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi rentra à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il vit Sakura et Mitsu toutes deux prêtes à partir.

« Mitsu. Fit-il

-Ha…Haï Naruto-sama ? Bégaya t-elle. Naruto tiqua lorsqu'il entendit le suffixe à son prénom

-Viens dehors avec moi.

-Ossu ! A toute a l'heure, Sakura. Dit Mitsu à sa nouvelle amie, qui lui sourit en retour »

Naruto se dirigea donc vers la forêt en contrebas, suivi par la belle brune. Malheureusement encore fébrile, elle fit un pas de travers en retombant et entama une véritable chute libre sur cinquante mètres. Naruto l'entendit crier et se hâta de la prendre dans ses bras avant que sa tête ne fasse connaissance avec le sol qui l'attendait. Alors que Mitsu se trouvait dans les bras de son Chef, elle resserra son étreinte et se mit à pleurer, secouée fortement par des sanglots. Naruto arrêta sa course et regarda la jeune fille pleurer, qui s'effondra à genoux, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes. Il la fixait encore et encore, son cœur serré lui faisait mal. Voir son visage baigné de larmes lui faisait mal. Savoir que c'était lui qui était le responsable du malheur de Mitsu lui faisait mal. Il s'abaissa pour être au niveau de son joli visage doré, et posa sa main sur la joue humide de la Jinchuuriki. Celle-ci, surprise, réprima un sanglot. Mais elle le fut encore plus lorsque le Blond caressa son visage avec le revers de sa main, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il la serra contre lui.

« Je… Mitsu… Je ne voulais pas… J'étais… Essaya t-il de dire, d'une voix cette fois-ci non froide et dénuée d'émotion mais triste et calme.

-… Naruto-sa… Commença Mitsu, toujours en pleurs

-Mitsu… S'il te plaît… Simplement Naruto… La coupa t-il, en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser

-D'acc…ord Naruto. Je tiens à toi… Je…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. Ca ne fait que deux jours mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours aimé…

-Mais moi aussi… C'est si…inexplicable. Moi aussi je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te voir triste comme ça… Tu sais si tu veux…me frapper ou…

-Non, jamais je ne pourrais ! Tu es comme mon frère, la personne dont j'ai besoin, à qui je peux parler lorsque j'ai des problèmes, à qui je peux me confier et trouver du réconfort…

C'est juste que… j'ai été un peu choquée… Dans notre subconscient avec nos… Bijuu. Répondit-elle avec un regard triste

-Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais plus quoi faire… Pardonne moi… Chuchota t-il alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule et qu'il lui caressait ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Je peux tout te pardonner, Naruto. Toujours.

-Merci…Merci Mitsu. Je te promets sur ma vie que je ne te rendrais plus jamais malheureuse et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Fit-il sur un ton enthousiaste »

C'était la première fois que Mitsu l'entendait parler ainsi, avec cette gentillesse qu'elle avait trouvé enfouie en lui, lors de leur rencontre. Naruto la regarda avec un air de petit garçon ayant fait une bêtise et elle le trouva très mignon ainsi, ça le changeait de son visage dur qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il la prit dans ses bras et remonta la montagne jusqu'à la grotte afin de prévenir Sakura qu'ils allaient partir à la recherche du Jinchuuriki « voyageur ».

Ils prirent leurs sacs et quittèrent donc leur refuge. Ils prirent la direction de la côte du Pays du Feu et ainsi s'éloigner également de Konoha. Naruto avait brillamment déduit que celui qu'ils recherchent devait passer quelque fois se ravitailler en bord de mer, dans un petit village connu pour ses spécialités et que le Jinchuuriki ne se risquerait pas à aller dans de grands villages comme celui de Konoha. Durant leur voyage, Sakura n'avait pas dit mot mais elle décida de briser le silence qu'elle s'était imposé. De plus, elle devait accomplir sa pseudo mission qu'elle avait décidé d'entreprendre.

« Naruto ? Demanda t-elle

-Ouais…

-Tu peux…me faire une promesse, comme avant ? Dit-elle en rougissant un peu

-…

-Promet moi que…que tu ne m'abandonneras pas et surtout… que tu ne t'abandonneras pas, comme Sasuke l'a fait. Promet moi Naruto ! »

Naruto stoppa sa course, imité par les deux jeunes femmes. Il s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit son torse devenir un peu humide : Sa fleur devait pleurer. Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsqu'elle leva ses beaux yeux verts pour rencontrer les siens. Se laissant guider par l'amour, il essuya les larmes de celle qu'il chérissait le plus et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Comme une preuve et comme une promesse. Il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Mitsu regardait le couple devant elle et sourit. « Peut-être me redonneront-ils le goût de la vie… Et une raison de vivre. »

Après cet interlude, ils entendirent une violente explosion à quelques mètres de leur position. Mitsu ressentit une énorme quantité de chakra anormal. Naruto croisa son regard et tous deux comprirent de quoi il s'agissait, ou plutôt de qui : Le Jinchuuriki de Rokubi.

A une vitesse déconcertante, Naruto disparut du champ de vision des deux kunoichis.

Il progressait rapidement vers le lieu de l'explosion, et vit deux grandes formes vêtues de capes noires aux nuages rouges ainsi qu'un homme plus vieux que lui, blond et assez grand. Il devait être le réceptacle, car un grand chakra jaune l'entourait et des éclairs parcouraient son corps, caractéristique de Rokubi dont l'élément est le Raiton. Naruto décida d'intervenir, le Jinchuuriki était en mauvaise posture et ne devait en aucun cas se faire capturer. Il s'élança aux côtés de son semblable, ce qui le surprit ainsi que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui n'étaient personne d'autres qu'Itachi et Kisame.

« Hun hun, Itachi-san regarde donc qui rapplique ? Notre ami Kyûbi s'est joint à la fête ! S'exclama Kisame en rigolant

-Kisame… C'est trop dangereux, je n'arriverais pas à contrôler les deux en même temps. Annonça calmement l'Uchiha

-On a qu'à en prendre un chacun ! On va bien s'amuser ! Hahahaha ! Répondit Kisame, excité au possible

-Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? Hoshigaki ? Et toi, Itachi-san ? Demanda Naruto, avec un sourire en coin

-Kisame, occupes-toi de Rokubi. J'ai une affaire à régler avec Naruto-kun. Déclara tout aussi platement Itachi

-Bien, bien. Il est temps pour Samehada d'avoir son repas ! »

Kisame prit sa gigantesque épée et se jeta à l'assaut de son adversaire. Le porteur de Rokubi forma une complexe série de mudra et dirigea ses mains vers le ciel.

"Raiton: Kumo Shigure No Jutsu!"

Aussitôt une véritable pluie d'étincelles s'abattit sur une large zone, dans laquelle se trouvait le déserteur de Kiri, qui se prit toutes les aiguilles de foudre dans le corps. Cependant, son corps éclata en une flaque d'eau, et Kisame réapparut au-dessus de son ennemi en rabattant son arme de prédilection. L'homme aux cheveux blond fit une courte série de signes a une vitesse hallucinante.

« Raiton : Denki No Tate ! »

Une barrière faite d'électricité statique se forma et l'entoura, repoussant Kisame qui reçut une décharge électrique en passant. Il choisit d'employer un autre de ses Jutsu, en utilisant le chakra de Rokubi qui lui restait. C'était quitte ou double, et il prit le risque. Les Jutsus Suiton que Kisame avait utilisé auparavant l'avait beaucoup affaibli et Samehada lui avait prit pas mal de chakra.

« Raikyuu No Kamisama Batsu ! Tu es fini ! »

Kisame recula de quelques pas, puis se mit à rire.

« Tu veux dire que c'est ça ton Châtiment ? Hahahaha laisses-moi rire !

-Hahahaha, j'ai fini sale Poisson. Tu vas finir grillé comme tous ceux que j'ai mangé auparavant ! S'exclama t-il

-Qu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le ciel devint sombre, recouvert par des nuages noirs à perte de vue, plus une seule once de soleil n'était présente. Le Jinchuuriki s'écroula sur ses jambes, complètement vidé de chakra. L'aura jaune qui l'entourait disparut également.

Des éclairs firent leur apparition. Le membre de l'Akatsuki se prépara, sachant très bien que le tonnerre allait bientôt le frapper. Soudain, trois énormes coups de foudre vinrent le foudroyer, suivis d'une multitude d'autres. Kisame fut remplacé par une flaque d'eau électrifiée et réapparut derrière sa cible, son épée prête à lui couper un membre.

« Hun hun, ce type de Jutsu est vraiment dangereux. J'ai même été touché durant la Substitution. Maintenant, je vais te couper tes bras et tu…

-Tu es fini. C'est la fin pour toi.

-Hahahahaha ! Comment peux-tu dire cela dans ta posture ?! S'exclama le Nukenin

-Si tu as été touché par la foudre de ce Jutsu, tu es fichu. Je te le répète, tu as perdu. La foudre n'aura de cesse de frapper qu'une fois son objectif atteint. Et plus c'est long, plus l'intensité augmente. Abandonne et tu mourras moins douloureusement !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me… AAAAAAAAAAARGH !! »

Kisame fut frappé par une centaine de coups de tonnerre qui devait dépasser les cent mille volts. Son corps fumant s'effondra à terre, et son bourreau sombra dans l'inconscience…

« Idiot… Je t'avais…prévenu… J'en…peux plus… »

Beaucoup plus loin, Itachi et Naruto avaient regardé le combat tout du long. Bien qu'étant ennemis, ils ne s'étaient pas attaqués et ils auraient très bien pu le faire. Naruto prit la parole

« Hummmm… Très intéressant ce mec, non?

-Il a du potentiel. Répondit simplement Itachi

-Bon, que faisons nous ? Je ne veux pas gaspiller mon chakra inutilement et Kyûbi-sama ne veut pas que je le dérange pour n'importe quoi…

-Pourtant, il le faudra bien car je compte bien ramener l'autre réceptacle et toi-même au bercail. Déclara Itachi, qui activa son Mangekyô Sharingan.

-Tu peux laisser tomber ta couverture Itachi-san. Je sais TOUT. Fit Naruto en insistant sur le dernier mot

-Que racontes-tu Naruto-kun ? Tu sais quoi !? S'écria Itachi, d'une voix grave

-Je sais tout. - Répéta Naruto – Ce que tu caches, ta mission en tant que Shinobi de Konoha !

-Tu délires Naruto-kun. Kyûbi te rend plus fou de jour en jour…

-Quelqu'un à Konoha t'a ordonné de supprimer le Clan Uchiha, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je le sais, c'est tout.

-… »

Itachi resta silencieux durant un bon moment, les yeux fermés. L'Uchiha semblait réfléchir puis il soupira, rouvrit les yeux et reprit la conversation.

« Comment ? Demanda t-il simplement

-Un certain Tobi, à Kiri. Mes espions ont tout entendu et m'ont fait un rapport détaillé de ses paroles. Il fait parti de l'Akatsuki.

-Quel idiot… Il m'avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien à personne…

-Ah, tu admets donc que j'ai raison ? Fit Naruto, en souriant

-Je ne vois plus de raisons de mentir, puisque tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais comment Madara peut-il être en vie ? – En voyant l'air surpris d'Itachi, Naruto reprit – Oui, je sais également que Tobi n'est qu'un… pseudonyme si on veut.

-C'est une longue histoire, je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter.

-Mais tu pourrais au moins me dire, exactement, ce qu'il s'est passé… Qui t'a ordonné de supprimer les Uchihas ? Pourquoi avoir épargné Sasuke ? Et pourquoi avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki après avoir fini cette tâche ?

-Tu auras les réponses à tes questions en temps voulu, Naruto-kun. Désolé mais je dois partir, tu m'a découvert et il faut que…

-Je ne dirais rien. Pas même à Sasuke, si un jour je le recroise.

-Tu… Commença Itachi avant d'être coupé

-J'ai déserté le village, oui. Je suis parti pour montrer au monde que nous ne sommes pas des « Démons », rayer l'Akatsuki de la carte et donner une meilleure vie aux Jinchuuriki restants.

-Je vois… Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance mais ne me déçois pas. Si Konoha apprend la nouvelle…

-Quoi ? Ils ne le savent pas ?! S'écria Naruto, abasourdi

-Seuls le Sandaime, les deux conseillers : Homura et Koharu, ainsi que Danzo connaissent la vérité et il n'y a pas trace écrite de ma mission.

-Très bien. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Promets-moi seulement que tu épargnera les autres Jinchuuriki que tu croises, et ton secret sera gardé.

-Hum, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Si ton objectif est de démanteler Akatsuki, nous nous reverrons, Naruto-kun…

-Oui, nous nous reverrons, Itachi-san… »

Sur ces mots, Itachi s'évanouit dans la nature alors que Naruto se dirigea vers le réceptacle de Rokubi. Sakura et Mitsu firent leur apparition, sortant de nulle part.

« Sakura, Mitsu. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous mit autant de temps ? Demanda Naruto

-Excuse-nous, mais nous sommes tombées sur des Ninjas de l'Akatsuki, apparemment de la cellule basée près de Konoha. Expliqua Mitsu, en baissant la tête

-Et ça vous a prit plus d'une demi-heure ?! S'exclama Naruto, surpris

-Ils étaient… Commença Sakura

-Une trentaine. Niveau Chuunin voire plus. Termina Mitsu, en fixant Naruto, mais veillant à ne pas s'emporter comme elle l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

-Bien, peu importe. Nous l'avons. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre tout à l'heure, il est assez impressionnant. Il a tué Hoshigaki Kisame.

-Quoi !! S'écrièrent les deux filles

-Je suis également tombé sur Itachi, mais il ne s'est rien passé ne vous inquiétez pas. Lorsqu'il a vu que Kisame avait été vaincu et que nous étions deux contre lui, il a fuit. Mentit Naruto

-Il me semble qu'il est vidé de chakra… Constata Sakura

-C'est ça, il a utilisé un puissant Jutsu pour tuer Kisame. Cherchons un endroit où dormir, la mer est à proximité il doit bien y avoir des petites grottes dans les falaises. Décida Naruto, en prenant le Jinchuuriki sur son épaule. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers le bord de la falaise, non loin de là, à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Sakura trouva, au bout d'une heure, une cavité assez grande pour eux. Elle revint trouver Naruto et Mitsu afin de les amener sur le lieu de sa trouvaille. Naruto admit que l'endroit était satisfaisant, de plus ils avaient une magnifique vue sur l'océan à l'entrée. Il déposa le corps du Jinchuuriki sur une de ses capes et expliqua à ses deux coéquipières qu'il partait méditer ainsi que recevoir le message de son réseau d'information, qui a dû s'étendre également dans le Pays du Feu.

Il sortit donc de leur habitat provisoire et se posta au bord de la falaise, au-dessus afin de méditer comme chaque jour, et attendre un message de son réseau d'information. Il fit l'habituel signe du Belier et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit libre de toutes pensées. Soudain, il entendit une voix lointaine. Une voix féminine. Elle se faisait de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« J'ai défié Dieux, Démons et Tempêtes… »

Il eut un flash et vit le visage d'une jeune femme, qui devait être à peine plus âgée que lui. Il secoua sa tête et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, croyant avoir rêvé. Cependant, la voix revint et retentit à nouveau dans son esprit.

« Je suis ton bouclier, je suis ton épée… »

Le visage refit son apparition devant lui, pourtant il avait bien les yeux ouverts ! Il voyait l'océan se profiler devant lui mais cette fille était encore là ! Il mit ses mains sur sa tête et la secoua en hurlant que cela s'arrête. Alertés par ses cris, Sakura et Mitsu sortirent et montèrent le voir en vitesse. Elles le virent entrain de se tenir la tête en criant ; Sakura accourut et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Arrêtes Naruto, je suis là tout va bien… C'est fini, c'est fini… Shhhhh…

-Non, elle est là ! ELLE EST LA ! Criait-il en se débattant

-Qui est là ? Dis-moi tout… Je t'aiderai Naruto, tu le sais. Je suis là pour toi. Disait Sakura d'une voix rassurante

-J'ai entendu sa voix… Dans ma tête ! Elle… Je ne sais pas qui elle est ! S'affolait-il

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es juste fatigué Naruto. Viens te reposer avec nous… Aïe ! »

Sakura se fit violemment repousser par Naruto, qui délira encore une fois. Mitsu le regardait, impuissante, et se demandant ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Naruto entendit encore cette mystérieuse voix…

« Je sais tout de toi. Ton passé, ton futur… »

Il tomba à genoux, prit par un état de faiblesse mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit la jeune femme debout, face à lui. Le même visage… Elle lui tendait la main. Naruto, confus et ne sachant que faire, lui prit la main et fut soudain comme aspiré vers elle… Mitsu et Sakura l'observèrent, surprises et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Naruto avait tendu la main dans le vide, comme pour attraper quelque chose et il s'était évanoui à terre, comme ça.

_Konoha, au dessus de la montagne surplombant le village…_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et… vit Konoha, son village, en flammes et complètement détruit. Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçut la fille à ses côtés. Elle avait un visage grave, puis elle pointa du doigt une zone au loin. Le blond dirigea ses yeux vers le point indiqué et… il se vit. Lui. Torse nu et blessé, ses yeux étaient noirs et ses canines bien plus longue que lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de Kyûbi. Du sang, partout autour de la bouche et sur le visage, il ressemblait vraiment à un Démon. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Alors qu'il fixait son double, il étouffa un cri : Sakura était à ses pieds, éventrée et décapitée. Le Jinchuuriki de Rokubi, qu'il venait de retrouver, était à ses côtés. Ses membres étaient éparpillés tout autour de « Lui » ainsi qu'un autre corps féminin, qui semblait avoir un sceau sur le ventre. C'était à peine reconnaissable tellement le corps était couvert d'horribles blessures, plus profondes les unes que les autres. Le Naruto démoniaque se mit à hurler de rire et parla d'une voix rauque et très grave.

« MAUDITS HUMAINS ! JE VOUS EXTERMINERAI TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! JE DETRUIRAIS CHAQUE VILLAGE DE CE MINABLE MONDE ET QUICONQUE M'EN EMPÊCHERA FINIRA COMME CEUX QUI M'ONT SERVI ! HAHAHAHAHA ! »

Naruto sentit à nouveau cette impression, celle qu'il entrait comme dans un tourbillon…

_Retour à la falaise…_

Un air frais balayait son visage, ainsi qu'une odeur marine. Il se dit alors qu'il était de retour au point de départ. Il entendit la jeune fille lui parler dans sa tête une dernière fois.

« Voilà comment le monde s'écroulera… »

Il crut sentir l'odeur de Sakura près de lui. Il sourit faiblement, paupières toujours closes, avant de s'endormir, épuisé.


	6. Un test dangereux

A Konoha, le jour naissant semblait donner une paisible lueur sur le village. Pourtant, sous cette lumière, et plus particulièrement, dans le bureau du Conseil, se tenait une réunion qui avait pour sujet…

« Nous ne pouvons rien entreprendre pour ce qui est du cas de Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura. Disait l'un des Conseillers

-Mais si nous ne faisons rien... Ce…Ce Démon pourrait détruire Konoha ! S'exclama un autre

-Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse cela - Intervint Tsunade – Il a d'autres plans en tête pour le moment. Il va détruire Akatsuki en réunissant les autres Jinchuuriki vivants, tout en cherchant une relique perdue qui lui reviendrait de droit. Evidemment, cette relique fait partie d'une légende mais je suis certaine qu'elle existe.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? Nous ne pouvons pas protéger le village en nous basant sur des suppositions ! Tout ceci est absurde ! S'indigna un Conseiller

-Alors, que proposez-vous donc ? Demanda, malicieusement, la Godaïme

-J'exige la mort d'Uzumaki Naruto. Cette abomination n'a vécu que trop longtemps et voilà le résultat : Il nous pose toujours problème !

-… Désolée de vous décevoir mais je m'y oppose ! Uzumaki Naruto est un Ninja de Konoha, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Il risque sa vie chaque jour pour le village ! S'écria Tsunade, hors d'elle

-C'était un Ninja de Konoha. Il a déserté et il mérite la punition qu'il se doit d'être appliquée aux Nukenins ! La mort, pure et simple ! Cela résoudra une grande partie de nos soucis actuels !

-Insensés que vous êtes ! C'est une honte que des personnes désignées comme responsables de grands sujets importants et concernant le village de Konoha soient aussi stupides ! Naruto n'est pas Kyûbi ! VOUS CROYEZ QU'IL A FUI PAR PLAISIR ?!? Hurla la Blonde en tapant son poing sur la table

-Cette attitude est intolérable ! Surtout de la part de l'Hokage, je vous ordonne de vous reprendre immédiatement ! S'énerva un membre

-VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT SUR MOI, BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! SI JE LE POUVAIS, J'AURAIS CHANGE LES MEMBRES DU CONSEIL DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! »

Sur cette dernière exclamation de l'Hokage, la réunion prit fin et chacun se retira. Tsunade rentra dans son bureau, folle de rage et indignée. Shizune, qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, se retrouva littéralement piétinée par la furie blonde qui se jeta sur son fauteuil et sortit une bouteille de Sake. Elle en avait bien besoin…

Pendant ce temps, dans une falaise, Sakura, Mitsu et le Jinchuuriki de Rokubi se réveillaient. Naruto était toujours étendu au sol, dormant paisiblement. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre lui, profitant de ce moment de répit pour avoir un peu de proximité avec celui qui la chérissait le plus. Mitsu, elle, fixait l'homme qui venait tout juste de sortir de son sommeil.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il soudain

-Hum… Nous faisons parti d'une organisation naissante regroupant les quatre derniers Jinchuuriki vivants afin d'éradiquer l'Akatsuki. Répondit Mitsu, en souriant

-Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé sur votre compte. J'avais bien ressenti la présence de semblables. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de m'avoir emmené en lieu sûr.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Tout le mérite revient cependant à notre Chef, Naruto. Il dort encore avec sa dulcinée qui a décidé de nous rejoindre pour rester auprès de lui. Hihi, ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Dit la jeune brune en riant

-… Vous allez me forcer à vous rejoindre ? Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul et…

-On va attendre que Naruto se réveille. Coupa sèchement Mitsu, mécontente de son comportement

-…Bien… Concéda l'homme blond, après un moment de réflexion »

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le jeune chef gémit et finir par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une flopée de cheveux roses sur son torse. Il sourit et laissa sa main glisser sur les vagues que formaient ces cheveux qui appartenaient à celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, et pour qui il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir. Sakura sentit une main se balader sur sa tête, elle se releva et vit son amour la regarder tendrement. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

« Bien dormi, Naruto ?

-Oui, surtout lorsque tu étais près de moi… Répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau

-Naruto ? Celui que nous avons emmener hier s'est réveillé et… Fit la voix de Mitsu

-Bonjour Mitsu, moi aussi je vais bien ! Dit-il ironiquement

-Pardon Naruto… Bonjour… Fit-elle honteuse, en baissant la tête

-Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Je te taquine juste ! – Puis, il se tourna vers l'homme qu'il avait sauvé hier – Bonjour à toi aussi… Jinchuuriki de Rokubi… Pourrais-je savoir ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Shijo. Ton amie m'a expliqué un peu la situation, mais je refuse de me soumettre à toi juste parce que tu m'as permis de m'en sortir.

-On va en parler calmement cher ami. Premièrement, je n'attendais pas du tout de retour de ta part. Il est de mon devoir d'aider mes semblables. Deuxièmement, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre et je sais très bien que tu pourrais te débrouiller seul. Enfin, je ne peux pas te mentir, ton potentiel… j'aimerais qu'il serve à tous les Jinchuuriki et aux autres personnes qui subissent la terreur imposée par cette foutue Akatsuki. Expliqua Naruto, un air sérieux sur le visage

-Hum… De quel Bijuu êtes vous l'hôte ? Demanda le réceptacle de Rokubi

-Moi, de Yonbi ! Répondit Mitsu

-Et moi… Kyûbi-sama. Fit simplement Naruto

-Alors c'est toi… L'enfant de la prophétie… Dit pensivement l'homme en regardant le ciel au dehors

-L'enfant de la prophétie ? S'exclama Sakura, confuse

-Hum, c'est une longue histoire mais je ne peux pas vous la raconter pour l'instant. Elle ne concerne que l'Elu. J'avais entendu parler du Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, qu'il se trouvait à Konoha, durant mon voyage. J'ai alors décidé de venir au Pays du Feu pour voir à quoi il ressemblait et peut-être l'aider à se défendre mais je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, tu es assez puissant pour tuer un membre de l'Akatsuki.

-Peut-être bien… Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vaincre toute l'organisation à moi seul, je n'ai pas encore cette prétention, surtout en ce qui concerne les deux chefs… Dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils

-Et Itachi. Ajouta Sakura

-Oui…Et Itachi-sa… Mais il s'arrêta avant de terminer sa phrase

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença Sakura en le regardant sceptiquement

-Rien. Coupa froidement Naruto, énervé par la curiosité de Sakura

-D'a…d'accord. Emit faiblement la kunoichi, effrayée par la voix dure du blond

-Je vois. Soit. Mais je veux un duel contre toi. Si tu gagnes, je reste avec vous. Proposa Shijo

-J'accepte ton défi, mais pas la condition. Dit Naruto, le fixant avec ses yeux bleus

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'autre, surpris

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, je te l'ai dit. J'ai besoin de toi mais je ne veux pas « t'utiliser ». Considère cela comme une demande d'aide si tu veux.

-Très bien, tu es bien plus intelligent que ce que l'on m'a raconté… J'accepte ton offre volontiers.

-On va dire que j'ai changé, tout simplement. Allons dehors. Sakura, viens aussi avec nous, tu pourras intervenir au cas où ça se passe mal. Mitsu, suis-nous également et profite du spectacle. De plus, si on perd le contrôle, tu peux nous endormir.

-Haï ! Répondirent les deux filles en chœur »

Naruto et Shijo se dirigèrent sur la plage en contrebas, lieu qu'ils décidèrent comme zone de combat. Sakura et Mitsu restèrent sur le bord de la falaise, assises toutes deux.

« Bien, quand pouvons-nous commencer ? Fit Shijo, tout sourire

-Tiens. Répondit Naruto en lui lançant une cape, la même que portait Sakura et Mitsu ainsi que lui-même

-Je suis prêt ! Déclara t-il, une fois la cape enfilée.

-C'est parti ! S'écria le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi »

Le match débuta par un combat au Taijustsu, dans lequel Naruto avait largement le dessus, utilisant intelligemment chaque comportement et geste de son adversaire. Shijo commençait à être débordé puis finit par se prendre un coup de pied dans la figure, Naruto s'étant appuyé sur son bras tendu qui avait tenté de le toucher. Le nouveau membre fut projeté dans l'eau beaucoup plus loin ; cependant Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il arriva au-dessus de lui, marchant sur la mer, le prit par le col et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Shijo était estomaqué par la violence de l'assaut du blond, aussi décida t-il d'utiliser son atout principal : le Ninjustu. Une fois jeté par son assaillant à l'eau, il fit une longue série de signe sous l'eau et projeta ses mains vers le haut. Une fois remonté à la surface, il posa ses mains sur l'eau et prononça tout haut : « **Raiton : Ikazuchi no Utte **»

Un véritable « tapis » de foudre recouvrit toute la zone aquatique aux alentours et Naruto créa trois Kage Bunshin qui le propulsèrent plus haut avant d'être touchés par le Jutsu dévastateur, amplifié par l'eau, et qui disparurent en un nuage de fumée. Le réceptacle de Kyûbi resta en suspens en l'air durant quelques secondes : Il était donc vulnérable. Shijo en prit conscience et forma une autre série plus complexe de mudra, ses mains vers le ciel.

« **Raiton: Kumo Shigure No Jutsu!** »

Aussitôt, les éclairs qui étaient sur les bras de celui-ci se dirigèrent vers le haut avant de devenir une pluie d'étincelles électrique qui visait son adversaire. Heureusement, Naruto était très observateur et avait déjà analysé cette technique, employée auparavant contre Hoshigaki Kisame. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que seule une Substitution pouvait parer ce Jutsu et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son corps transpercé d'aiguilles paralysantes fut remplacé par un morceau de bois qui se trouvait sur la plage. Le Jinchuuriki de Rokubi ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et se rua sur la plage, où se trouvait maintenant Naruto. Ce dernier décida de passer enfin à l'attaque, ayant assez appris de la manière de combattre de son adversaire. Il créa dix Kage Bunshins et s'élança sur l'autre blond. Les cinq premiers clones explosèrent, une fois arrivés devant Shijo et formèrent ainsi une grande quantité de fumée. La vue de l'ennemi étant obstruée, Naruto en profita pour créer un Rasengan dans sa main droite avec un des clones restants. Les quatre autres firent diversion en l'attaquant au corps à corps ; une fois les clones détruits, le Kitsune hurla « **RASENGAN !** » tout en fonçant de haut en bas vers le Jinchuuriki de Rokubi qui leva la tête, mais trop tard. Une énorme explosion eut lieu et le corps de Shijo fut projeté contre le bas de la falaise sur la plage, avant de retomber sur le sable. Naruto regarda le Jinchuuriki à terre et sourit. « _Les choses sérieuses vont commencer…_ » Pensa t-il, en voyant un chakra jaune et pesant se dégager de Shijo. Le ciel se couvrit, le tonnerre se mit à gronder, les éclairs zébrant le sombre paysage. Sakura et Mitsu se levèrent rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil à leur Chef et ami en bas. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, leur faisant signe que tout irait bien. Le vagabond se releva tant bien que mal, trois queues fouettant l'air derrière lui, entourées d'électricité statique.

« Tu… tu vas voir ce qu'est ma vraie puissance ! Grrr… Grogna le Jinchuuriki, possédant les caractéristiques de Rokubi

-Hum… Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Kyûbi-sama… Dit Naruto, pour lui-même. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un Jinchuuriki qui avait la moitié de la puissance du Bijuu qu'il contenait. Il fixa son adversaire avec son regard écarlate à présent.

-**Hahaha… Rokubi ! Quelle bonne surprise !** S'exclama le Renard à Neuf Queues »

Les deux combattants s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle humide et sombre qui contenait Kyûbi mais sans la cage. Rokubi était également présent, en compagnie de son hôte.

« **Kyûbi ? Ca fait bien longtemps… Tu me paraît toujours le même après tous ces siècles ! Il est temps pour nous de combattre à nouveau on dirait.** Fit la voix étonnante de Rokubi ; en effet, le Démon avait une voix douce alors qu'on aurait pu imaginer le contraire

-**Hahaha ! Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé… Toujours pas mué à ce que je vois ! Hahahahaha !** Se moqua le Roi des Bijuus

-**Et toi toujours imbu de ta personne… Allons nous battre plutôt que de parler, agissons !** S'écria le monstre électrique

-**Oui, on va vite en finir, comme autrefois. Vas-y gamin, botte lui le cul une bonne fois pour toute !** Lança Kyûbi en ricanant

-Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait le sous-estimer. Répondit calmement Naruto

-**Tu n'es pas aussi bête que lui, petit, c'est déjà ça de gagné.** Déclara malicieusement l'autre Bijuu

-**COMMENT OSES-TU… TU VAS VOIR INGRAT ! TU VAS PAYER !** Hurla le Renard, hors de lui en grognant méchamment. »

La liaison spirituelle fut soudainement coupée, Shijo et Naruto se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur la plage. Durant de longues minutes, ils avaient été là à se regarder sans bouger. Sakura avait demandé à Mitsu ce qui se passait et la brune avait très bien déduit qu'ils devaient être en contact via leur Bijuu respectifs.

Naruto fut rapidement recouvert par le chakra rouge sang du Renard, deux queues s'agitant dans son dos.

« _Il est temps, désormais… De terminer ce que nous avons commencé…_ »

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre sans aucune autre forme de procès, sans manière telles deux bêtes combattant pour une proie ou une femelle. La vitesse à laquelle ils portaient leurs coups était incroyable ; Sakura et Mitsu n'arrivaient même pas à suivre, bien que la Jinchuuriki aurait pu le faire si elle était à la place de Shijo en utilisant le chakra de Yonbi. Même un détenteur du Sharingan aurait du mal. Soudain, une vague de chakra démoniaque atteignit les deux jeunes femmes.

« NARUTO !!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOON !!!!!!! » Hurla Sakura, qui sentait de mauvais souvenirs remonter en elle

Naruto était sous l'emprise du Jinchuuriki de Rokubi, qui le prenait à la gorge. Cependant, deux queues de plus venaient d'apparaître derrière l'hôte de Kyûbi, qui commençait à perdre la peau de ses mains et de son visage. Shijo relâcha son étreinte, surpris et apeuré : Rokubi s'agitait en lui et une vague lueur de peur émanait de son Bijuu.

«** FUIS AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD ! IL VA DEVENIR LA MOITIE DE KYÛBI LUI-MÊME !** Vociférait la Bête électrique à l'intérieur de Shijo

-Qu'est-ce que…. »

Naruto hurlait de douleur, sa peau se déchirant de part et d'autre, les plaies recouvertes par un chakra rouge-noir qui semblait matériel. Shijo commença à s'affoler, tout comme son Bijuu, et à une vitesse hallucinante rejoignit les deux filles en haut de la falaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends !?! Fais ce qu'il t'a dit avant le combat, arrêtes-le avant qu'il ne soit trop… Cria Shijo avant d'être interrompu

-**_Grrrrrrrrrrr…. Roaaaaar !_** Naruto émettait des bruits bestiaux en bas, la transformation était terminée

-**Ninpô : Le nuage de Yonbi !** »

Mitsu avait tendu ses bras en direction de Naruto, ou ce qu'il était devenu, et une masse verte entoura sa proie. Cependant, le chakra vert s'évanouit dès qu'il arriva à proximité de sa cible. Le Renard à quatre queues leva la tête et vit Mitsu, qui tremblait de peur. La bête sembla sourire et s'élança rapidement vers elle ; Sakura poussa Mitsu sur le côté et se posta devant le Naruto qu'elle avait vu combattre Orochimaru sous cette forme. Elle était en larmes et tomba à genoux, près de celui qu'elle aimait. Le Kyûbi regarda la petite humaine qui se trouvait à terre, à ses pattes, et poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler la terre aux alentours. Son cri se prolongeait, on dirait que le Démon souffrait… Dans l'esprit du Jinchuuriki, le combat faisait rage.

« NON ! PAS CETTE FOIS KYÛBI ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL ! Criait Naruto devant la cage du Démon

-**LAISSES-MOI FAIRE ! CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE JE N'AIE PAS GOÛTÉ AU SANG HUMAIN !** Gueulait le Renard, qui semblait se débattre dans sa prison

-C'EST FINI ! PLUS JAMAIS CELA N'ARRIVERA !!!!! »

Dans un dernier hurlement, le chakra démoniaque finit par se résorber, sous l'influence de la volonté de fer de Naruto, qui une fois son corps retrouvé et en pleine possession de ses moyens, s'effondra à côté de sa bien aimée en murmurant quelques mots.

« Pardonne-moi… Mon ange… »

Les dernières forces du blond s'évanouirent et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.


	7. A la recherche du dernier partenaire

Et voilà le chapitre 7 comme promis ! J'ai eu un seul commentaire, mais ça a suffit pour que je le mette ;P

Enjoy et comm's :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il sentit tout d'abord un énorme mal de tête. Il essaya de bouger les jambes et il retint un cri de douleur. Cette même douleur que lorsqu'il avait combattu Orochimaru… Il se souvint alors de son combat mental contre Kyûbi qui avait prit le contrôle et voulait ôter la vie de Sakura. A ce souvenir, il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu profiter du moment pour tuer celle qu'il avait toujours protégé ?!? Alors que le blond se posait des questions sur l'agissement de son Bijuu, ce dernier se mit à rire sinistrement.

« Kyûbi ! Teme no Kitsune ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !? Hurla Naruto devant la cage

-**Hun hun hun… Tu as perdu toute ta politesse et ton respect en vers moi petit, je suis outré…** Fit sarcastiquement Kyûbi, qui n'avait rien à cirer de la question de son hôte

-Réponds-moi ! Cria t-il

-**On ne me donne pas d'ordre, je suis le Roi des Démons !!!** Rugit le Renard en ouvrant sa gueule et montrant ses dents gigantesques

-Et toi tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Je t'interdis de recommencer cela si tu ne veux pas le regretter ! Dit sèchement Naruto en tournant les talons, s'apprêtant à couper court à la discussion.

-**Mais** **que comptes-tu me faire ? Brrr, j'ai peur petit ! Hahahaha !** Fit ironiquement le Démon en riant

-Je… »

Mais Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase car une magnifique jeune femme venait de faire son apparition à ses côtés, tournée vers Kyûbi. Elle lui prit la main et lui chuchota discrètement : « Ensemble, nous y arriverons… Nous y arriverons… » Le blond ne put dire un seul mot, choqué. Comment avait-elle pu arriver là ? Et elle ressemblait étrangement à…

« VOUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ A LA FIN !? Cria Naruto en reculant et lâchant la main de la jeune fille

-Naruto, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ? Répondit-elle en souriant, toujours en parlant avec sa voix douce et apaisante

-Qui… Qui est-tu ? Et que me veux-tu ? Finit par demander un Naruto très inquiet

-Tu peux m'appeler Akira. Je suis là pour t'aider à accomplir ta quête, ta destinée en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto, enfant de la Prophétie.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel de Prophétie et de destinée, expliques-toi.

-Tu es l'Elu, Naruto. C'est comme ça, c'était écrit, dès le commencement. Tu es celui qui amènera la Paix ou la Guerre sur le monde, tout cela dépendra de tes actes, de tes choix, de tes convictions…

-Mais comment suis-je sensé savoir que faire et puis qui a décidé cela ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est détruire Akatsuki ! Le monde des Shinobis ne me concerne pas. Que Konoha soit en guerre avec Iwa ou Kiri, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Dit un Naruto quelque peu colérique

-Calme toi. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu es libre de tes choix, mais saches que chaque fait que tu accompliras aura un impact sur le monde entier, et qu'il en subira les conséquences.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! Annonça t-il avec ironie

-Quelque soient tes projets pour l'avenir, prends conscience que je serais là pour toi. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, je dois accomplir ma mission. Je dois t'aider. L'informa Akira, en posant sa main sur la joue du Jinchuuriki qui ferma les yeux à ce doux et chaud contact.

-Akira, peux-tu me donner un renseignement ? Demanda alors Naruto, après un moment

-Bien sûr.

-Saurais-tu où se trouve exactement, le dernier Réceptacle ? Celui de Shichibi ?

-Elle se trouve à Iwa même. C'est une puissante Kunoichi qui a réussi à se défaire d'un duo de l'Akatsuki qui venait chercher le Bijuu. Répondit Akira calmement, en souriant

-Merci beaucoup, pourrais-je savoir tout de même comment tu es entrée ici ? Seuls les détenteurs du Mangekyô Sharingan sont capables de pénétrer dans ma conscience. Questionna un Naruto intrigué

-Je suis « spéciale » Naruto. Spéciale… Dit-elle enfin dans un souffle avant de se volatiliser »

Naruto reprit soudainement conscience et ouvrit les yeux. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, Shijo, Sakura et Mitsu dormaient à poings fermés. Il contempla Sakura qui était au pays des rêves, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle… Parfaite, c'est ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Il laissa sa main glisser lentement sur sa joue, et entendit sa bien aimée gémir. Elle se mit à sourire et murmura son nom. Naruto se leva alors et sortit de leur abri, afin de prendre l'air après les récents évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Il se mit alors à penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Bien des choses avaient changées, et toutes en bien d'après lui ; cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Akira. « Je suis spéciale, Naruto. Spéciale… »

Il ne savait d'elle que son nom et son apparence. Etait-elle une Kunoichi ? D'où venait-elle ? Avait-elle un quelconque rapport avec lui, hormis le fait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait l'aider ? Et pourquoi ?

Autant de questions sans réponses qui le tourmentaient un peu et qu'il se promit de lui poser lorsqu'elle referait son apparition. Alors qu'il continuait à marcher le long de la falaise, il entendit un cri d'oiseau qu'il reconnut aussitôt. L'aigle royal descendit en piquée afin de se poser sur le bras tendu de Naruto, qui caressa légèrement le bec de l'animal. Il prit ensuite le message que l'oiseau avait dans ses serres et mit son chakra dans le sceau qui fermait le parchemin. Comme d'habitude, il se mit à briller d'une couleur rouge avant de s'ouvrir.

« Naruto-sama,

Nous sommes désolés de vous l'apprendre mais nous avons fait une erreur, le groupe qui s'occupe du Jinchuuriki de Rokubi s'avère être le duo Uchiha Itachi/Hoshigaki Kisame. Nous espérons ne pas vous avoir causé de tort si vous avez déjà entrepris la recherche et êtes tombé sur eux. Nous avons vu le membre dénommé Tobi, alias Uchiha Madara comme nous l'avons découvert auparavant, sortir de Kiri avec Deidara, son binôme. Tous deux semblaient se diriger vers Iwa no Kuni, d'après nos espions basés aux frontières de Kiri, mais ce n'est pas une information certaine à cent pour cent.

Encore une fois, nous nous excusons pour notre erreur, qui ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.

Nous attendons votre message.

Les Jinchuuriki vaincront, les traîtres périront. »

Naruto soupira, exaspéré par cette erreur qui aurait pu être fatale pour leur groupe. Il répondit en écrivant rapidement au dos du parchemin, puis après l'avoir scellé à nouveau, il l'attacha aux serres de l'aigle qui repartit aussitôt en direction de Kiri. Une fois cela fait, il se mit en tailleur à terre et ferma les yeux. Une douce brise lui caressait le visage, l'apaisant et lui permettant d'effectuer sa méditation en toute sérénité. Alors qu'il harmonisait son esprit, ses sens en alerte détectèrent une présence non loin de lui ; laissant à l'ennemi le loisir d'approcher, il ne bougea pas. Il sentit un pic de chakra assez impressionnant et se tourna vivement, déjà debout, voyant son ancien senseï, Jiraya, une main au sol. Quatre parois de pierre l'emprisonnèrent, le laissant à la merci de l'Ermite. Naruto se mit à rire en regardant…

« Ero-Sennin ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Le salua t-il en souriant

-Naruto, je suis venu en ami. Tu as beaucoup… changé. Répondit-il en le fixant

-Si vous enfermez vos amis dans des murs de pierre, je plains vos relations amicales, cher Senseï !

-Assez discuté, venant en au fait. Akatsuki ne sait rien de ta désertion et le leader de l'organisation a décidé d'attaquer directement Konoha. Expliqua le Sannin avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Konoha n'est qu'un pitoyable village de faibles. Je respecte plus l'Akatsuki que vous autres, les pitoyables pions d'un monde en guerre permanente et dans laquelle vous êtes inutiles. Cracha Naruto

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis Naruto ? Tu es devenu pire qu'Orochimaru lui-même !

-Encore heureux, je ne veux pas être rabaissé à son pathétique niveau. Maintenant, vous allez dégager avant que je ne vous y oblige. Vos efforts pour me ramener dans votre village sont vains, alors cessez de venir m'emmerder sinon je serais obligé de vous supprimer. Dit le Jinchuuriki avec violence

-Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que le fils de mon précédent élève soit devenu ainsi. C'est regrettable… Que dirait Minato d'un tel comportement ? Fit tristement Jiraya, en relâchant Naruto.

-Vous… VOUS M'AVEZ CACHÉ CELA PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ! VOUS CONNAISSIEZ MON PÈRE ! Hurla le blond, hors de lui

-Oui, je devais attendre tes dix-huit ans avant de pouvoir te le dire. Mais au vu des circonstances, je ne suis plus soumis à ce petit règlement. Ton père a été la personne que je respectais le plus, il était comme toi en tous points : Physiquement et mentalement. Blond aux yeux bleus, il était courageux, fort et très drôle. Il aimait son village plus que tout et son rêve était de devenir Hokage, lorsqu'il était jeune. Il l'est devenu d'ailleurs. Raconta l'Ermite au déserteur

-Le Yondaime… est mon père alors. Si vous croyez que cette révélation va tout changer, vous faites erreur. Aimer un village qui me traite comme un animal et qui a été dirigé par un père qui s'est donné la mort en scellant le plus grand des Démons dans son propre fils m'est impossible ! Cria Naruto qui laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues

-Il était obligé de le faire, il ne pouvait pas le sceller à l'intérieur d'un adulte car le système de chakra est entièrement formé et dans un autre nouveau-né, il ne voulut pas accabler une famille quelconque de ce fardeau. Il pensait que tu serais fort pour pouvoir le porter et que tu serais considéré comme un héros… Bien que ce ne fut pas le cas.

-N'essayez pas de l'excuser ! Il ne mérite pas mon attention, seulement mon mépris ! DISPARAISSEZ !!

-Pas avant que tu n'aies rendu Sakura. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tes délires alors laisse la rentrer avec moi. Ordonna Jiraya

-Hors de question, je ne laisserais pas tomber Naruto. Dit une voix féminine venant de derrière lui

-Sakura, tu n'es pas obligée de le suivre sur le chemin de la folie. Il n'est plus celui que tu aimais… - En voyant l'air surpris de Sakura, il reprit – Oui, Tsunade m'avais mis au courant il y a quelques temps de cela. Tu risquerais ta vie pour un garçon qui est devenu comme Sasuke, rempli de haine et de désir de vengeance !

-J'ai choisi de le suivre, et personne ne m'en dissuadera. Je n'ai rien contre vous ni contre Konoha, mais mon choix s'est porté sur Naruto. J'ai toujours été horrible avec lui depuis qu'on se connait. Maintenant que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour lui, je me rachète et c'est avec plaisir que je reste aux côtés de Naruto. De plus sa cause est noble, il n'est pas le seul à être traité ainsi et il apportera la rédemption que chaque Jinchuuriki a voulu, que vous le vouliez ou pas ! Fit Sakura en se mettant en position de combat

-Bien, j'aurais tout essayé pour sauver Konoha. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me battre et à mourir avec honneur contre celui qui va détruire le village pour t'avoir. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Naruto. Je voyais en toi, l'héritage de Minato, celui qui rêvait d'être Hokage comme son père et qui allait poursuivre son objectif. Adieu… Finit par dire le Sannin avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée »

Naruto et Sakura, face à face, se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le blond ne s'écroule à genoux, son visage ruisselant de larmes. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de celui qu'elle aime, le prenant dans ses bras. Aussi froid qu'il pouvait être en temps normal, lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, Sakura savait que le cœur de Naruto s'exprimait librement, sans retenue. Une fois sa peine passée, le Blond finit par se lever et prit la main de son amour dans la sienne.

« Allons-y, nous partons pour Iwa. Une fois que nous serons enfin rassemblés… Nous pourrons établir une base. Annonça t-il à voix haute

-Par quels moyens pourrons nous construire notre Quartier ? Demanda Sakura, perplexe »

Naruto se tourna alors vers elle, ses yeux devinrent rouges fendus par une fine pupille noire, fixant le profond vert émeraude de Sakura, avant de répondre d'une voix grave.

« **Par n'importe quels moyens.** »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà, objectif Iwagakure pour Naruto et son groupe ! J'espère que la fiction plaît toujours au quelques personnes qui la lisent encore ^^

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;D


	8. Sasuke progresse, Naruto avance

Nous y voilà pour le chapitre 8… Que dire de plus, à part vous demander de commenter pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, donc restez parmi nous ^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. How the hell could I ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sirotait son sake avec calme, profitant de chaque gorgée et appréciant la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Que de problèmes l'accablait, elle et Konoha. La désertion de Naruto, Sakura qui l'a suivi, et Pein qui s'apprête à attaquer le village ; le détenteur du puissant Rinnegan n'allait pas être facile à vaincre, à supposer qu'ils puissent le faire. Alors qu'elle allait sortir une autre bouteille de sake, Tsunade vit Jiraiya passer par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Un air sinistre plaqué sur son visage.

« Elle ne veut pas, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle simplement, connaissant la réponse depuis longtemps

-C'est exact. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a choisi de le suivre. Comme l'avait fait Kushina pour Minato lors de la guerre qui eut lieu au pays du Tourbillon… Répondit Jiraiya, décomposé.

-…

-Tsunade, nous sommes en mauvaise posture. Nous devons faire appel aux autres pays alliés !

-Je sais. Tu vas le défier n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Et je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Affirma le Sannin en serrant les poings.

-Tu…Tu vas vraiment utiliser le Senjutsu ? Dit Tsunade, ébahie

-Contre un adversaire de cette envergure, il le faut. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, pense plutôt à protéger le village, il ne viendra sûrement pas seul. Répondit l'élève du Sandaime, avant de se retourner.

-Jiraiya… Reviens vivant, d'accord ? Lâcha la Godaime, en fixant le sol, incapable de croiser son regard.

-Oui. Nous nous reverrons après la bataille, je vais me préparer et je reviendrais le jour venu. »

Sur ces paroles, il disparut. Tsunade soupira et finit par appeler Shizune.

« Tsunade-sama ! Vous m'avez appelé ? Demanda la jeune amie de la Sannin

-Va me chercher Kakashi et Sasuke. Je veux leur parler TOUT DE SUITE ! Vociféra l'Hokage, laissant une Shizune livide qui partit immédiatement les chercher.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama, vous nous avez demandé ? Fit Kakashi, en rangeant son bouquin

-Où en est l'entraînement de Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle, posant son menton sur ses mains croisées

-Ca progresse plutôt vite, il a presque atteint le stade final pour y parvenir. Quand au Chidori… Il a maîtrisé tous ses aspects, je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre sur ce point. Je l'ai également entraîné à faire face à un utilisateur de Sharingan, au cas où Itachi se montrerait.

-Bien. Tu estimes qu'il lui reste encore combien de temps avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser le Mangekyô Sharingan ?

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Je suis curieux de savoir quel type de Mangekyô il va développer. Fit Kakashi en faisant un semblant de sourire sous son masque

-Humm, on verra bien. Sasuke, tu sais que l'Akatsuki va bientôt venir pour chercher Naruto… Bien qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il a déserté… Dit Tsunade en se tournant vers l'Uchiha, qui fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de Naruto

-Hn.

-Est-tu prêt à risquer ta vie pour le bien de Konoha ? Ce ne sont pas des adversaires faciles, ils seront coriaces.

-Cette fois, je serais prêt. Je vais enfin pouvoir en finir avec Itachi. Répondit d'une voix neutre le survivant du massacre

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta vengeance, mais du destin du village qui sera entre vos mains. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

-Hn, peut importe le but, il mourra de toute manière. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et Sasuke disparut en un nuage de fumée. Tsunade tapa son poing sur la table, la faisant dangereusement craquer. Kakashi recula légèrement. Mieux valait être hors de portée lorsque la Sannin était sur les nerfs.

« Je vous jure que cet Uchiha commence à me gonfler au plus haut point. KAKASHI ! Hurla-t-elle

-Haï ! Répondit du tac-o-tac l'homme au Sharingan

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Va entraîner ce bougre de Sasuke avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

-Très bien, au revoir Hokage-sama.

-Oui c'est ça, au revoir, allez ! »

Kakashi finit par s'en aller, et Tsunade put enfin sortir sa bouteille de sake. Elle allait se détendre un bon coup, et prendre ensuite un bain aux sources. Elle en avait bien besoin…

L'ex-Anbu avait rejoint son élève sur leur terrain d'entraînement, et s'apprêtait à déverrouiller le Mangekyô Sharingan de Sasuke, une bonne fois pour toute. Pour cela, il allait employer la même méthode qui lui avait permis de l'obtenir.

« Sasuke, maintenant tu vas devoir me dire quelque chose d'assez personnel pour pouvoir en finir.

-Allez-y.

-Quelle est ta vraie motivation, celle qui te dit ce que tu veux faire de tes talents ? Au plus profond de toi, plus qu'une simple vengeance… Quel est ton rêve, Sasuke… Pas ta destinée, ou ce que tu crois être ta destinée.

-Mon…. Rêve. Fit le jeune homme en regardant le ciel, ses cheveux noirs se balançant au gré du vent. »

Alors qu'il regardait le ciel azuré et clair qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui, il eut un flash en regardant ce bleu profond. Une image plus particulièrement. Celle de deux yeux le fixant avec envie, haine, amour fraternel, dédain et tristesse. Se dessina alors dans son esprit le visage de

Naruto. Soudain les yeux de son rival virèrent au rouge sang, et il sortit de sa transe.

« -Mon rêve, c'est de surpasser Naruto. Déclara t-il enfin, un air déterminé imprimé sur son visage

-Hum… Je n'espérais pas entendre cela de ta part Sasuke. J'aurais plutôt parié que tu dises que cela soit un objectif à la limite, mais de là à le qualifier de rêve…

-N'en rajoutez pas. Vous savez très bien que quoi que je fasse… Il m'a toujours surpassé. Peu importe la situation, il s'en sort toujours victorieux. Expliqua Sasuke, agacé

-N'as-tu pas gagné lors de votre combat dans la Vallée de la Fin ? Demanda alors Kakashi, intrigué par sa réponse

-Oui. Je me disais à l'époque, qu'enfin je l'avais vaincu. Enfin je l'avais surpassé. Mais en y repensant bien, quelques années plus tard… Il a toujours retenu ses coups. Même s'il affirmait qu'il irait jusqu'à me briser les os, il n'y allait pas au maximum. Je le sentais mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Et j'ai vraiment ouvert les yeux lors de notre brève rencontre, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il m'a surclassé, en quelques minutes.

-Sasuke. Ne laisse pas cette pensée assombrir ton cœur à nouveau, tu…

-Je sais ce que je dois faire. Coupa Sasuke, exaspéré

-Je l'espère bien car tu ne sais pas les souffrances que tu as causées et tu ne les comprendras probablement jamais. Fit Kakashi, incisif

-Peut-être bien. Mais je vais mettre fin à MA souffrance, à ce sentiment que j'ai de ne jamais pouvoir devenir meilleur que lui ! Tout se rattache à lui ! Sakura l'a suivi, l'Hokage est encore plus irritable depuis qu'il n'est plus là, ses amis ne me parlent presque plus, même vous et pire, tout le village me méprise ! J'en ai assez !! Cria Sasuke. »

Il lui semblait qu'au plus profond de lui, une faible lueur luisait. Il prit sa chance et tenta d'atteindre cette lumière. Ce faisant, il eut comme un déclic et Kakashi, ébahi, put voir ses Sharingan changer. Il avait atteint son objectif. Il avait son rêve à portée de mains.

Il avait le Mangekyô Sharingan.

Naruto, accompagné de Mitsu, Sakura et Shijo, progressait dans sa quête et plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré. En deux semaines, ils avaient fait près des deux tiers du parcours qui les mènerait à Iwa, et surtout au réceptacle de Shichibi. Cependant, quelque chose avait frappé le leader du groupuscule ; en effet, Sakura semblait moins concentrée qu'auparavant, comme si une chose la préoccupait. Jusque là, il n'avait rien fait remarqué mais si cela le gênait dans leur projet, il allait devoir y remédier. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Naruto prit la parole.

« Hmm, nous allons faire une pause dans ce village. Nous avons déjà une avance conséquente, autant nous reposer pour être au maximum de nos capacités.

-Bien. Allons-y. Répondit Shijo en prenant les devants »

Les quatre personnes arrivèrent devant la porte du village, et se firent arrêter par deux gardes.

« Halte ! Quels sont vos motifs pour entrer dans le village ? Demanda l'un des deux, méfiant. Il n'avait jamais vu des voyageurs porter de tels vêtements, et ils lui semblaient mystérieux.

-Nos motifs ? Ils ne vous regardent pas. Répondit sèchement Naruto, qui continua son avancée à l'intérieur du village, ne daignant même pas regarder les gardes.

-Je vous ordonne de… Ghargh… »

Alors que le second garde s'était approché du leader, un Kage Bunshin avait littéralement coupé la tête du garde, par derrière. Sakura retint un cri, surprise. Mitsu et Shijo, eux, restaient impassibles.

« Je vous conseille de la fermer – Fit Naruto à l'adresse du dernier garde – sinon, vous connaîtrez le même sort que votre ami.

-B…bien mon…monsieur ! »

Le groupe regarda le survivant s'enfuir vers le centre-ville. Cependant, il ne put courir plus de dix secondes, car il mourut transpercé par un kunaï, en plein cœur. Sakura, horrifiée, reprit ses esprits et se jeta sur Naruto.

« POURQUOI L'AS-TU TUÉ ?!? Vociféra la fleur de cerisier, en secouant celui qu'elle aimait par le col

-Sakura. Calme-toi, je te prie.

-Me… Me calmer ?! Mais tu viens de tuer un innocent ! Rétorqua Sakura, une larme coulant sur sa joue

-Peut-être, mais il allait donner l'alerte et ramener encore plus de gardes. Et là, ça aurait été un carnage. De plus, la foule s'en serait mêlé et on aurait beaucoup plus de problèmes. Répondit avec calme Naruto, avant de se baisser légèrement pour effleurer les lèvres de sa bien aimée.

-Naruto… Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme l'était devenu Sasuke… Fit-elle tristement, en baissant la tête

-Hahaha, tu n'as pas de problèmes à te faire à ce niveau là. La rassura t-il en souriant

-Humm, comment va-t-on se débarrasser des corps ? Remarqua intelligemment Mitsu, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux sombres

-Comme ça. »

Naruto fit une lente série de quinze mudras et prononça d'une voix qui n'était pas sienne :

« **Akuma no Jutsu: ****Katori Shinto Ryu** »

Les corps se firent avaler par deux gueules de dragons sortis de terre, et toute trace de sang ou de combat avait disparu. Les trois personnes l'accompagnant étaient bouches bée, impressionnés par une telle technique qui leur était complètement inconnue. Naruto réagit le premier en voyant leurs têtes, un sourire en coin.

« Être le réceptacle d'un démon peut s'avérer utile. »

Et avec ça, il poursuivit son chemin vers l'intérieur du village. Les autres suivirent après quelques instants, Shijo et Mitsu ne comprenant pas pourquoi les signes leur avaient parus inconnus alors qu'eux-mêmes sont Jinchuuriki. Le groupe entra dans une petite auberge ; Naruto réserva trois chambres pour une durée indéterminée. Il paierait lorsqu'ils s'en iraient.

Shijo et Mitsu partirent dans leurs chambres respectives alors que Sakura allait entrer dans celle qu'elle partagerait avec Naruto. Elle voulut le faire entrer, mais il lui répondit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et il partit sur le champ. La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit et elle entra en fermant la porte doucement, restant seule dans l'obscurité que la pièce offrait.

Naruto était assis du haut d'une colline surplombant le village qui allait les héberger pendant quelque temps. Il entra son subconscient comme à chaque méditation afin de pouvoir être en paix avec lui, avant de l'être avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Il parvint à dégager un problème majeur : L'inattention de Sakura ces dernier jours. Et il fallait vite y remédier car d'après ce qu'avait dit la mystérieuse Akira, le Jinchuuriki d'Iwa semblait puissant, assez puissant pour s'être défait d'un duo d'Akatsuki. Il fallait que chaque membre de son équipe soit en pleine harmonie, corps et âme. Avant de rentrer, il fit cinq cents-un clones qui se mirent tous par deux et s'entraînèrent au Taijutsu, y compris lui-même. L'entraînement dura deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles il fit beaucoup de progrès, et ce sans utiliser Kyûbi. Il parait les coups avec plus de facilité et avait considérablement augmenté la puissance de ses coups de pieds. Il fit disparaître tous les clones et se posa dans un coin afin d'assimiler le plein d'informations donné par chacun de ses clones. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers l'auberge, décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec l'être qu'il considérait le plus depuis son plus jeune âge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah bah voilà un petit chapitre de plus pour vous, chers lecteurs, s'il m'en reste encore… ca m'apprendra à m'absenter pendant si longtemps mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ;(

ex0 vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt ! :)


	9. AN

Ohayo, voilà un petit message de ma part pour vous annoncer que je vais vous quitter pour un mois T_T

Bon, je vais m'éclater en vacances mais du coup je ne pourrais pas upload mes chapitres durant cette période, du coup vous aurez compris pourquoi j'ai mis autant de chapitres d'un coup cette dernière semaine, et je vais en rajouter deux aujourd'hui pour compenser ;)

Voilà, donc je m'en vais en vous laissant les deux chapitres qui vont suivre, et je vous souhaite à tous un bon été !


	10. Mésentente et plan sournois !

Et voici le chapitre 9, n'oubliez pas de lire la note d'auteur juste avant ^^

Disclaimer : I'm tired of saying this again… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAYS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Sakura, ouvre c'est moi. » Prononça sérieusement un Naruto qui semblait déterminé à trouver ce qui dérangeait Sakura au point qu'elle soit aussi perturbée ces derniers temps. Pas de réponse. Inquiet, il détruisit la porte et entra alors que Sakura couchée sur le lit, laissa échapper un cri, horrifiée. Elle avait les yeux rouges de trop avoir pleuré et son visage exprimait une peur profonde, son corps tremblait et elle se mordait les lèvres.

« _Serait-elle… effrayée par_… »

Les yeux du Jinchuuriki s'élargirent de stupeur, comprenant enfin la cause du problème

« _Moi…_ »

Il recula alors d'un pas puis de deux avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de se laisser tomber à terre. Le pauvre blond se recroquevilla et laissa son regard vide fixer le pied du lit en face de lui. Sakura ne bougeait pas d'un poil. La jeune femme revoyait encore ces yeux écarlates la contempler, ou encore cet énorme renard à quatre queues se jeter sur elle, rugissant et prêt à la tuer sans aucune hésitation. Hurlant à nouveau de terreur, elle finit par s'enfuir par la fenêtre et courut du plus vite qu'elle put pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et elle.

Naruto n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il entendit sa bien aimée le fuir, il se contentait de se balancer, toujours à terre.

Soudain, Mitsu entra, paniquée.

« Naruto ! J'ai entendu Sakura crier ! Que s'est-il passé… et… ou est-elle ?

-…. La seule réponse du chef fut le silence

-Réponds-moi bon sang !!!! Ordonna Mitsu qui s'était approchée et le secouait avec force

-Partie… Loin, loin de moi… Laissa t-il échapper, son regard toujours aussi vague

-Elle s'est enfuie ? Mais pourquoi… ? Fit Mitsu qui ne comprenait rien du tout à la situation

-Peur de moi… le monstre, je ne suis pas digne d'elle…. »

_**Clac !**_

Une gifle vint répondre à ces mots, la Jinchuuriki laissant échapper une larme venait de le gifler.

« Ne… Ne t'avise plus **jamais** de dire que tu es un monstre ! TU M'ENTENDS !? Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné envers moi, et lorsque je vous voyais avec Sakura, je savais qu'il en était de même pour tous ceux que tu estimes ! Alors maintenant tu vas te lever et on va aller la chercher ensemble !!

-Mitsu… Je… Fit Naruto qui sembla sorti de sa transe, regardant son amie avec surprise

-Allez viens vite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Le blond sourit alors face à la détermination de la jeune femme en face de lui et sauta par la fenêtre, rapidement suivi par la Jinchuuriki du Yonbi. Il faisait nuit noire et les deux réceptacles usèrent de leur Bijuu pour pouvoir aiguiser leurs sens et ainsi rendre leur recherche plus aisée. Courant à toute allure au travers du village, ils en sortirent par le même endroit qu'ils étaient arrivés, persuadés que Sakura ne s'aventurerait pas vers des terres inconnues et chercherait plutôt à se réfugier dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait par peur, afin de se rassurer et de se sentir protégée.

Sakura souffrait, ses jambes lui faisaient mal après plus d'une demi-heure de course effrénée à travers les bois qu'ils avaient traversés plus tôt, elle cherchait un petit refuge où ils s'étaient reposés une heure avant d'arriver au village. La seule chose qui la faisait encore courir, c'était ses yeux démoniaques qui la suivaient lorsqu'elle regardait derrière elle. Il était encore après elle ! Il voulait encore la tuer, elle pouvait sentir sa soif de sang ; de son sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ils étaient enfin réunis, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis qu'ils étaient Genins ! Et maintenant, il voulait la tuer ?

« _Je le savais, il préfère Mitsu qui est cent fois plus belle que moi… Il veut m'éliminer pour qu'ils soient enfin seuls…_ »

Ah ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Elle n'avait aucune chance face à la belle femme bronzée qu'était Mitsu. Ses formes généreuses, son visage radieux, et son rire si léger avaient fait fondre _son _Naruto. Qu'avait-elle à lui offrir, par rapport à elle ? Rien. Son amour… Ha ! Comme si ça pouvait lui suffire. Après tout ce qu'elle lui à fait subir durant leur jeunesse…

Abattue par ces sombres pensées, elle arrêta de courir et se résigna à mourir des mains de celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit ces yeux qui la poursuivaient se rapprocher, s'en était fini d'elle. Sakura ferma alors les yeux et se mit à genoux. Une main vint caresser ses cheveux derrière elle.

« Gentille petite, maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre… Fit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Naruto

-Que… Elle rouvrit promptement les yeux et vit que les yeux de Kyûbi ne la suivaient plus

-Oui, je sais mes Genjutsu sont toujours très puissants. Maintenant, dors ! »

L'inconnu fit un claquement des doigts et Sakura s'effondra à terre, profondément endormie. Elle eut une dernière pensée juste avant de s'endormir, pleine de regret et de chagrin.

« _Pardonne-moi… Naruto…_ »

« Naruto, ici ! » Cira Mitsu à l'attention de son partenaire, découvrant une piste

Le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la suivit, déterminé à retrouver son amour. Il sentit un chakra très puissant qui ne lui disait rien de bon, il accéléra la cadence et se fut au tour de Mitsu de le suivre. Le chemin qu'ils prenaient semblait les mener à ce refuge dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés le jour précédent et ils étaient surs que Sakura a du se cacher là bas. Mais ce dangereux chakra qu'ils sentaient ne présageait rien de bon. Serait-elle tombée sur un membre d'Akatsuki ? Ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin et virent Sakura à terre, assommée apparemment vu qu'elle semblait encore respirer.

« Sakura !!! Cria Naruto qui allait se ruer vers elle mais Mitsu le retint

-Ne fais pas ça. Souviens-toi du chakra terrifiant… Il n'est pas loin je le sens. Il essaie de camoufler son chakra mais nous, Jinchuuriki, pouvons tout de même le sentir. L'informa judicieusement Mitsu qui parvint à le raisonner

-Tu as raison, trouvons-le d'abord.

-Oooh, mais j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un on dirait…. Fit une voix »

Un homme portant la cape d'Akatsuki, et un masque orange les accueillit. Naruto bouillait de rage tandis que Mitsu cherchait un moyen d'échapper à cet homme tout en sauvant Sakura. Lucide, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre cet homme qui possédait un chakra non seulement en quantité énorme mais aussi infiniment puissant de tel que l'on pouvait percevoir le chakra à vue d'œil autour de lui.

« Rends-nous Sakura !! Hurla Naruto, hors de lui, prêt à faire un carnage.

-Voyons, pas avant que je n'obtienne mes deux précieux Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi et Yonbi… Répondit l'homme, qui avança vers eux »

Le chakra de Kyûbi fulminait autour du Jinchuuriki qui se jeta à une vitesse incroyable sur l'Akatsuki qui continuait malgré tout d'avancer. Naruto passa au travers de son ennemi qui l'attrapa derrière lui avant de le jeter avec une force digne de Tsunade à terre puis mis sa main à la gorge de Naruto, essayant de l'étouffer pour qu'il perde connaissance mais Mitsu n'allait pas le laisser faire. Envoyant son nuage empoisonné vers son adversaire, elle parvint à laisser Naruto respirer car peu importait sa technique de dématérialisation ou de déplacement temporel, il ne pouvait éviter une infinité de poudre au poison mortel. Cependant, le nuage avait caché durant un instant la vue de Mitsu qui se fit frapper par derrière et finit encastrée dans l'arbre le plus proche. Naruto ne semblait pas être en mesure d'arrêter cet adversaire redoutable qui n'avait même pas encore utilisé de Ninjutsu. Même le pouvoir de Kyûbi ne pouvait rien y faire, il était littéralement passé au travers du corps de ce Nukenin. La haine de Naruto ne faisait qu'exponentiellement grandir. Il tenta de se lever mais cracha du sang et retomba à terre.

« AAAAAAAAAAARGH ! KUSO ! Je vais te tuer !!!! Rugit le blond qui laissa échapper la troisième queue de Kyûbi

-Laisse ta colère te consumer, Namikaze Naruto, montre moi ce dont Kyûbi est encore capable après toutes ces années enfermé à l'intérieur de toi… Prononça l'homme

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais t'éliminer moi-même. Dit alors une voix que Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Sasuke Uchiha venait d'apparaître sur le champ de combat, Kusanagi en main et Sharingan activé. Derrière lui se trouvaient Kakashi et un ANBU au masque de corbeau.

« Ohhh, très intéressant, j'ai l'honneur de faire face à Hatake Kakashi et au dernier survivant du massacre Uchiha. Voyons voir si ton sang est toujours aussi empli de haine, Sasuke.

-La ferme ! Je vais t'anéantir et je montrerais à l'idiot derrière toi qui est le plus fort.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, car vois-tu, l'idiot dont tu me parle est ou était ton meilleur ami. Pour n'avoir que serait-ce qu'une chance de me combattre, il te faudrait le Mangekyô Sharingan et tu sais ce que ton frère t'as dit pour que tu l'obtiennes…

-Saches que Sasuke a réussi tout comme moi à obtenir le Mangekyô sans même avoir à tuer son meilleur ami. L'informa Kakashi qui laissa un sourire apparaître sous son masque

-Impossible… La base même du Mangekyô réside dans ce sacrifice ! Je suis plus vieux que vous tous réunis, j'ai vécu des guerres et j'en connais beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez sur les Uchiha. S'indigna l'homme au masque orange

-Ah oui ? **Mangekyô Sharingan !** Annonça Sasuke, son Sharingan prenant la forme de deux triangles se rejoignant avec au point de contact un point noir, tout autour des figures un cercle noir et le tout sur fond rouge.

-… »

L'homme au masque révéla alors à tous qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit en savoir plus que quiconque sur le clan Uchiha, en révélant un Sharingan que personne ne pensait posséder. Sasuke l'avait lu dans les parchemins secrets du clan, Kakashi le connaissait également. Il s'agissait du Mangekyô Sharingan que l'on disait éternel car l'utilisation trop fréquente du Mangekyô rendait son utilisateur aveugle avec le temps. Une fois au dernier stade du Mangekyô, il pouvait l'utiliser sans crainte pour sa vue. Le jeune Uchiha ne sembla pourtant pas ciller et se jeta à l'assaut de l'Uchiha en face de lui. L'homme masqué fit un pas de côté et sans même un mudra lança une énorme boule de feu dans la direction de Sasuke qui n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver. Celui-ci fut sauvé par le mur d'eau crée par Kakashi au dernier moment ce qui permit à Sasuke de contre-attaquer immédiatement mais son katana passa au travers du corps de son adversaire.

Le vieil Uchiha ricana face à l'inefficacité des assauts de Sasuke mais son rire se figea quelques secondes plus tard alors que deux mains avaient attrapé ses pieds par en-dessous et qu'un Raiton irradiait son corps. Kakashi sortit alors de terre, Raikiri en main et se dépêcha de l'enfoncer dans le cœur de son ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de sa paralysie. Malheureusement, il vit que le corps qu'il avait transpercé n'était autre que… Obito.

L'Hatake recula de quelques pas, complètement déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de voir mais il se rendit vite compte de son erreur.

« Quel idiot… Je me suis fait prendre dans un Genjutsu… » Fit-il à voix haute, se reprochant la bêtise d'avoir fixé son ennemi en sortant de terre.

« **Dojutsu… Isanagi !** » Prononça alors l'Uchiha qui apparut soudainement face à Kakashi. Ce dernier vit tout ce qui l'entourait brûler. Il vit mourir Sakura, Sasuke, l'ANBU, Naruto et la mystérieuse jeune femme qui l'accompagnait tendit que les flammes se rapprochaient de lui, noires comme la nuit. Le paysage se désintégrait également, il ne restait qu'une terre noircie et dépourvue de verdure. Kakashi essayait de sortir du Genjutsu mais une espèce de barrière l'en empêchait, comme si son esprit avait été en quelque sorte scellé. Jamais il n'avait été emprisonné dans un Genjutsu aussi puissant, si ce n'est le Tsukiyômi d'Itachi. Il devait s'y attendre, si un autre Uchiha qu'Itachi se trouvait dans l'Akatsuki, il devait être aussi puissant si ce n'est plus. Soudain, alors qu'il se faisait piéger par les sombres flammes, tout redevint normal et il put revoir tout le monde autour de lui changé. Il se retrouva donc dans la forêt, Sasuke devant lui, le fixant avec son Mangekyô.

« _Je vois, il m'a sorti du Genjutsu grâce à son propre Mangekyô. Bien joué, Sasuke. Très intelligent de ta part…_ » Pensa alors Kakashi qui remercia son élève

« Bravo Sasuke, tu as vite trouvé la solution pour sortir ton maître du Genjutsu. Tu es doué, et tu serais bien plus utile à l'Akatsuki. Tu y trouverais le vrai pouvoir du Sharingan que je t'enseignerai, tu serais reconnu et craint du monde entier ! Dit alors l'homme masqué

-Je n'ai que faire de tout cela. Dites-moi plutôt qui vous êtes. Comment est-ce possible qu'un Uchiha soit encore vivant hormis mon frère et moi-même ? Demanda Sasuke

-Je suis le fondateur de Konoha, le leader déchu du clan Uchiha et réel chef de l'Akatsuki. De toute façon ces informations ne vous serviront à rien car moi, Uchiha Madara, révolutionnera le monde et vous ne serez plus là pour le voir.

-Impossible, il ment… Madara a été tué par le Shodaime ! Rétorqua aussitôt Kakashi mais la main de l'ANBU au masque de Corbeau vint se placer sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre avec un signe qu'il disait vrai

-Nous ferions mieux de nous retirer, Kakashi-san. Fit l'ANBU

-Vous n'irez nulle part, vous allez tous mourir ici ! Vociféra Madara avant de lancer un Amaterasu d'une puissance sans pareille »

Des flammes noires, comme dans le Genjutsu dans lequel était prit Kakashi un peu plus tôt, envahirent toute la forêt et se propagèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. En quelques instants, toute la zone était enflammée. Madara ricana et pris ce qu'il pensait être Naruto sur son dos mais à sa plus grande surprise il ne s'agissait que d'un clone. La Jinchuuriki de Yonbi s'était échappée. Il jura tout haut, se maudissant pour avoir été si incapable. Tout ça à cause de ces foutus shinobis de Konoha. Ils ne seraient plus une menace pour bien longtemps, aussi décida t-il de prendre congé, les flammes commençant à s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Kakashi se tourna vers l'ANBU et d'un signe de tête commun, comprirent ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

Il créa un Kage Bunshin, puis utilisa un Henge pour le faire ressembler à Madara.

« Sasuke ! Attention, derrière ! L'avertit faussement Kakashi

-Qu… Sasuke finit assommé par le clone et tomba dans l'inconscience

-Maintenant vite Itachi, à toi de jouer ! S'affola Kakashi »

L'ANBU révéla son vrai visage qui n'était autre que celui d'Itachi. L'Uchiha fit usage de son Mangekyô Sharingan afin de réduire l'existence des flammes noires à néant. L'opération fut difficile et l'épuisa quelque peu, car Madara avait produit une quantité de flammes incroyable en plus de s'être multipliées en se propageant dans la forêt. Une fois sa dure tâche accomplie, Itachi remit son masque et se prépara à retourner à Konoha avec Kakashi. Lorsqu'il vit Kakashi prendre le corps de Sasuke inconscient, Itachi parla derrière son masque.

« Kakashi-san, puis-je porter Sasuke à votre place jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ? Demanda l'aîné des deux frères

-… Je comprends. Tiens prend-le. Répondit Kakashi en souriant tristement derrière son masque. Quelle tragédie pour ces deux frères qui furent mêlés directement et indirectement au massacre Uchiha et qui les déchira. »

Les deux shinobis rentrèrent alors en direction de Konoha.

« _Où est-tu et que prépare-tu… ? Naruto…_ » Fut la seule pensée que Kakashi avait lors du retour

Pendant ce temps, ledit Naruto était au village dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sakura. Tous deux étaient étendus sur le lit et dormaient à poings fermés. Mitsu, elle, dormait également dans sa chambre mais pas avant avoir prévenu Shijo des évènements de cette nuit. Ce dernier était dans la chambre de Naruto et regardait les deux amoureux dormir.

« _Jusqu'où ira la folie humaine sur le chemin de la haine, de la manipulation, du pouvoir ? Regardez donc ce qu'elle engendre à ses victimes._ »

Soudain, le Jinchuuriki de Rokubi se mit à sourire en voyant ce qui se passait devant lui. Sakura semblait avoir des cauchemars et inconsciemment se serra contre le dos de Naruto, ce qui sembla la calmer après quelques minutes. Se disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la surveiller, il rentra dans sa chambre après être passé voir brièvement Mitsu. Demain allait être une longue journée, et il savait qu'au soir, ils seraient arrivés à la frontière d'Iwa. Il aiderait l'enfant de la prophétie à accomplir son destin et à amener la paix sur le monde. Tous ensembles, ils y arriveront, il en était persuadé. Et sur ces bonnes pensées, Shijo finit par se coucher et s'endormir paisiblement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un bon et long chapitre de plus de 2900 mots pour vous faire plaisir, et le chapitre 10 est là d'ici quelques heures ! ;)

Ja-ne !


	11. Mise au point, pour un meilleur départ

ex0 de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Le dixième, un sacré bout de chapitre je dirais :)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Yeah, yeah same sentence every time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il reconnut le plafond de son manoir, le manoir Uchiha. Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir. Il se souvint alors du combat contre ce Madara qui était un Uchiha puisqu'il avait le Mangekyô Sharingan éternel. Son visage se renfrogna. Il allait faire des recherches sur lui, en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il a fait pour le Clan, quelle place il y tenait, pourquoi a t-il déserté… Ces mystères autour d'un membre de sa famille l'agaçaient, on lui cachait trop de choses depuis trop longtemps. Il se leva et prit la direction de la douche pour se rafraichir le corps et l'esprit, esprit embrumé encore par ces tourments et la douleur du coup qu'il avait reçu avant de s'évanouir. Après ça, il irait dans la cache secrète du manoir et chercherait dans les parchemins qui racontaient l'histoire des Uchiha depuis sa création…

Tsunade dans son office se mordait l'ongle, nerveuse. Kakashi venait de faire son rapport et était sorti il y a tout juste une minute. D'après ce rapport, les investigations qu'avait lancées Jiraiya pour retrouver la trace de Naruto et son groupe avaient porté leurs fruits puisqu'ils avaient croisé justement leur déserteur blond et une des Jinchuuriki face à un membre d'Akatsuki, qui s'était révélé être le vrai chef du groupe et un certain Uchiha Madara que tout le monde croyait mort. Son grand-père était censé l'avoir vaincu ! Tsunade n'en revenait pas. Cet homme possédait le Sharingan légendaire que l'on pensait disparu avec la famille Uchiha : comme l'avait expliqué Kakashi, l'utilisation du Sharingan que possédait Madara ne nuisait pas à son possesseur, il s'agissait de l'ultime stade du Mangekyô. Maintenant, l'Akatsuki n'en était que plus dangereuse… De plus sans l'intervention de Sasuke et Kakashi, Naruto aurait été capturé et avec Kyûbi en leur possession… Il fallait retrouver Naruto au plus vite et le ramener à Konoha. Il en allait de la sécurité du monde entier.

« Tsunade. Fit une voix grave derrière l'Hokage qui se retourna et dirigea son poing en direction de cet homme qui osait l'importuner

-Jiraiya !! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que tu devais passer par la… »

Le leader du village fut stoppée nette dans sa phrase en voyant que avait carrément bloqué son poing avec sa main. Ses traits rouges sous les yeux s'étaient sensiblement allongés.

« _Serait-ce si important… ? A tel point qu'il utilise ça ?_ »

« Je reviens d'Iwa et… Commença Jiraiya avant d'être interrompu

-IWA ?! Mais comment as-tu pu rentrer en aussi peu de temps ? Et puis, n'étais-tu pas parti à la recherche du chef d'Akatsuki, à Ame ? Demanda Tsunade, sceptique

-Les grenouilles du Mont m'ont accordé une faveur et m'ont transporté à Konoha par invocation spéciale, et avant d'aller à Ame, j'avais autre chose à faire. Répondit Jiraiya

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour qu'une telle chose te sois octroyée ? S'inquiéta Tsunade

-Je savais que Naruto allait partir pour Iwa chercher le dernier réceptacle, celui de Shichibi. Je suis allé recueillir des informations parmi mes contacts à Iwa et c'est sur le chemin pour y aller que j'ai remarqué pour la première fois une brume peu ordinaire en pleine forêt alors que le climat près d'Iwa est peu propice à ce genre d'évènement. Dit Jiraiya qui fit là une pause

-Et tu es allé voir de quoi il s'agissait ?

-Hm. C'est insensé mais connais-tu la légende de Naginata, la Lance perdue ? Et de Yutaka le plus grand voleur jamais connu ?

-Bien sûr, on en a parlé avec Kakashi et Shizune lors de la fuite de Naruto… Non, ne me dis pas que… Fit alors l'Hokage, stupéfaite

-Oui, j'ai trouvé le lieu dans lequel serait entreposée Naginata. J'ai du utiliser le Senjutsu pour passer au travers de cette brume peu commune. Ce n'est pas une brume naturelle ou même créée par des humains comme certains le font à Kiri. Elle brouille les sens et draine le chakra.

-Et dire que Yutaka irait jusqu'à prendre de telles mesures de sécurité… Remarqua Tsunade, pensive

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui l'a voulu. L'influence de Naginata en est probablement la cause, cette arme est liée à Kyûbi, le plus puissant des Bijuu. Expliqua Jiraiya qui avait probablement bien réfléchi à cela

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Donc tu as réussi à passer au travers de cette brume et qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Une tour immense. Elle doit faire deux fois celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, si ce n'est pas plus. Lâcha le Sannin, surprenant Tsunade par la même occasion qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

-Mais comment est-ce possible… ? C'est impensable de construire un tel édifice dans une forêt !

-Et pourtant je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je me suis alors approché des portes gigantesques de la tour et sur lesquelles étaient gravés des mots. J'ai pris le temps de les écrire pour pouvoir les étudier de plus près plus tard, mais voici ce que ces mots disaient : _**Construite de la main des Immortels, cette tour conduit jusqu'au Ciel. Ses innombrables détours et méandres, les hommes de ce monde ne peuvent entendre. Ceux qui la foulent avec désir et envie paieront ce blasphème de leur misérable vie. Seuls ceux qui montrent Force et Bravoure, et pour la sagesse et le chakra, Amour, verront s'ouvrir les secrets de la tour.**_

-Je vois… Tu n'as pas pu entrer ?

-Impossible, la porte doit être scellée avec une espèce de sceau qui ne laisse entrer que le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, à peine ai-je posé ma main sur la porte qu'une véritable déferlante de chakra m'a repoussé de plusieurs mètres. Raconta l'ermite, faisant la moue

-Ca alors… Mais comment être sûrs qu'il s'agit bien du lieu où repose Naginata ?

-Repense à la phrase, tout simplement : _**Construite de la main des Immortels, cette tour conduit jusqu'au Ciel. Ses innombrables détours et méandres, les hommes de ce monde ne peuvent entendre. **_Cela nous montre bien que l'expression « les hommes de ce monde » veut dire les humains qui ne sont pas réceptacles. Enfin moi c'est ce que je comprends. Aussi les sages du Mont Myouboku m'ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de ça.

-Kuso… La situation devient de plus en plus difficile ! Akatsuki est bien plus puissante qu'elle n'en avait l'air et Naruto risque de rivaliser avec eux s'il obtient une telle arme. Un véritable combat de titan aura lieu et le champ de bataille sera le monde entier, cette guerre aura une ampleur sans pareille ! Ragea Tsunade en tapant du poing sur la table

-Je te laisse le parchemin sur lequel j'ai écris ce que j'y ai trouvé, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ra… Rétorqua Tsunade, énervée par l'attitude de son ex-coéquipier

-Arrête de faire l'enfant Tsunade ! Tu connais très bien le monde dans lequel nous vivons, tout peut arriver ! Cria Jiraiya, exaspéré par l'attitude de Tsunade

-…. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre être cher à mes yeux…. Je ne pourrais pas…

-Aies confiance, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Au revoir… Hime… »

Et la discussion prit fin, Jiraiya s'évanouit en un nuage de fumée et Tsunade se retourna dans son fauteuil. Trop de choses s'étaient déroulées ces derniers temps, et les complications n'en finissaient plus de surgir.

« KUSO ! On s'est fait malmener comme des novices ! » La tension au sein du groupe de Jinchuuriki était à son comble, avec un Naruto enragé et haineux. Mitsu baissait la tête, visiblement d'accord et triste de n'avoir rien pu faire. Sakura était prise de remords, tout cela était de sa faute même s'il s'agissait d'un Genjutsu qu'elle avait subi. Shijo, lui, restait impassible.

« Il faut que je mette la main sur cette satanée arme et je LE réduirait en bouillie que je donnerais à manger à la vermine de Konoha !

-Une…arme ? Répéta Sakura, intriguée

-_**Drapée dans un épais manteau de brume, la Tour inconnue, gardienne de la Lance.**_

_**Et ainsi lorsque soudain ton âme s'allume, tu entreras quand s'éveille Reconnaissance.**_ »

Ces mots avaient été prononcés par une voix douce et féminine dans le creux de l'oreille de chacun d'entre eux. Ce qu'ils virent par la suite les étonna d'autant plus : une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait aux côtés de Naruto, lui tenant la main. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il se souvint alors… C'était la fille qui avait hanté ses rêves en lui montrant le futur et en lui murmurant des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Akira… »

Sakura, Mitsu et Shijo n'y comprenaient absolument rien. Qui était cette fille ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle est apparue d'un seul coup sans que personne ne puisse sentir sa présence ? Comment leur avait-elle chuchoté ces mots de si près ? Et Naruto qui connaissait son nom ?

« Oui Naruto ?

-Que…Que fais-tu là !? Répondit-il d'un ton sec, se remettant de sa stupeur

-Ton cœur, ton âme m'appellent. Tu es en détresse, je viens à ton secours car tu es indécis, confus, et très en colère. Il est de mon devoir de te guider. Fut la calme réponse d'Akira qui apaisait tout le monde de sa voix douce

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé contre Madara alors ?! Rétorqua Naruto

-Je ne peux rien faire physiquement, je ne suis là que pour t'aider dans tes décisions et te guider comme je te le disais à l'instant.

-Attends un peu ! Naruto, qui est-ce ? Demanda Sakura avec une certaine violence

-Je suis Akira, et je ne suis qu'un esprit qui ne veut que du bien pour Naruto rassure-toi Sakura. De plus, je ne peux pas dérober le cœur de ton bien aimé donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Expliqua Akira en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura, qui rougit immédiatement

-Tu es un esprit de quoi ? Il y a des esprits de l'air, de la terre, du vent, de l'eau, du feu, de l'animal, du végétal et j'en passe. Fit Shijo, qui croisait ses bras et attendait une réponse pertinente

-Je vois dans ton cœur que tu es bien plus renseigné sur ce monde que ne le sont d'autres. Et bien vois-tu je suis un esprit spécial, je suis celui qui doit aider l'Elu à accomplir sa destinée. Apporter la paix ou la guerre sur le monde, peu importe son choix, je le guiderais sur le chemin de son accomplissement.

-Hmm… Comment se fait-il alors que nous te voyons si tu es un esprit ?

-Disons que j'ai hérité de quelques privilèges accordés par… certains Immortels. Dit vaguement Akira, qui se tourna ensuite vers Mitsu

Ton cœur est partagé et souffre. Le poids est trop lourd à porter, et tes émotions déchirées n'apportent que plus de douleur à ton âme. Laisse-moi te délivrer de ce fardeau…

-Non… Je...Je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit ! Laissez-moi !! Se mit à hurler Mitsu en reculant contre le mur

-Akira, je t'ordonne d'arrêter ça tout de suite ! Cria Naruto en se tenant devant la brune

-Lève-toi, s'il te plaît. Si je ne le fais pas, elle entravera tes plans et te retardera. »

Sur ce, elle posa sa main sur le cœur de Mitsu qui tressaillit. Ses yeux devinrent blanc, comme si elle était devenue aveugle. Ses lèvres tremblantes se mirent à bouger et la Jinchuuriki se mit à parler malgré elle.

« Naruto-kun… Rien n'a changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là est toujours présent au fond de moi et ne me quitteras probablement jamais. Je t'aime. Lorsque tu es venu me chercher, j'ai cru voir la quintessence de la beauté se former devant mes yeux ébahis, j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre. Tu avais une classe, un panache, une stature qui me faisait penser aux statues de Dieux que l'on faisait il y a de ça longtemps. Mais lorsque je t'ai entendu parler d'elle, que je te voyais émerveillé alors que tu me racontais ce qu'elle était pour toi… J'ai du mettre mes sentiments de côté, les enterrer pour ne pas te faire mal, pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises avec moi et que tu le regrettes plus tard. Sakura est ensuite arrivée et j'ai su que c'était la fin, qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'imaginer une seule seconde que cela pourrait marcher entre nous… Et chaque jour qui passe, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi de cette manière là. »

Un silence insoutenable s'ensuivit. Naruto avait une expression mêlée de surprise et de tristesse. Shijo se contentait de fixer le sol. Sakura, elle, avait les poings serrés. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle était secouée de sanglots. Mitsu, qui semblait être revenue à elle, regarda les personnes autour d'elle puis Akira avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune femme bronzée se mit également à pleurer, se rendant compte de l'horreur qu'elle venait de dire inconsciemment. Elle prit le chemin de la porte en courant mais sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Stupéfaite, la brune croisa le regard de Sakura qui pleurait toujours sur son épaule et la serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Si seulement j'avais su… J'aurais… J'aurais pu t'aider ! Si j'avais su que tu avais si mal…

-Sakura… Je… Je ne pouvais pas le dire. J'avais peur que la discorde soit semée au sein du groupe tout ça pour une histoire ridicule qui ne concernait que moi…

-Idiote ! Tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais. On s'est beaucoup rapproché en peu de temps, Mitsu, je tiens à toi… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, tu es une amie formidable qui porte un lourd passé et fardeau. Tu continues à te battre comme Naruto, tu es une fille incroyable et tu ne mérite pas de souffrir comme cela encore aujourd'hui.

-Tu…Tu ne m'en veux pas…alors ? S'inquiétait Mitsu

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai été très jalouse au début quand rien n'était mis au point justement. Maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens mais je sais aussi que tu as de suite tout fait pour empêcher de briser ce qui unissait Naruto et moi.

-Et…Et toi ? Fit la Jinchuuriki en se tournant vers le jeune blond

-… Tu es charmante, drôle, pleine de vitalité, forte… Tout ce qu'un homme pourrait chercher chez une femme. Je tiens beaucoup à toi également Mitsu. Vraiment. Ta beauté m'a également aveuglé un instant lorsque j'ai fait ta rencontre et j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable. Mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai pensé à Sakura et là je me suis rappelé qu'il fallait que mon cœur reste à elle et à elle seule malgré toutes les qualités que tu présentes et que Sakura possède également. Ses qualités s'expriment avec une telle simplicité à mes yeux lorsque je vois Sakura que je suis inévitablement attiré par elle. Saches que si je n'avais pas connu Sakura…. Ça aurait pu marcher entre nous, mais mon cœur lui appartient et ce depuis fort longtemps. »

Naruto s'avança alors et prit Mitsu dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle également.

« Et bien, n'avais-je pas raison ? Fit la voix d'Akira qui réapparut devant les deux Jinchuuriki

-Ta méthode est trop brutale, il y avait sûrement un autre moyen d'aborder le sujet ! S'énerva Naruto

-Quoi qu'il en soit, la cohésion du groupe ne devrait qu'en être renforcée. Je sais où se trouve Naginata. Lâcha d'un seul coup Akira

-Tu…Tu sais ?! Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Dit Naruto, déçu et toujours aussi en colère

-Calme-toi Naruto. Calme-toi… Tout devait venir en temps et en heure, si je te l'avais dis de suite, tu te serais précipité pour aller la chercher et tu n'aurais en aucun cas réussi les épreuves qui t'attendent dans la Tour. Le raisonna Akira

-Où est-elle ? Dis-le-moi ! S'impatientait Naruto, tout sourire, enfin heureux d'atteindre son but

-Hmmm… Tu devras d'abord trouver la Jinchuuriki de Shichibi avant que je ne te le dise. Au revoir…

-NON ATTENDS !!! »

Mais trop tard, Akira avait disparue et il ne restait plus que les quatre membres dans la chambre d'hôtel. Sans un mot de plus, ils se séparèrent pour marcher un peu seuls et méditer sur ce qui venait de se passer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et c'est fini chers amis ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on va vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet, et vous allez adorer les épreuves de la Tour comme l'a dit Akira (en tout cas j'ai aimé écrire les chapitres là-dessus avec plein d'énigmes, de rebondissements, de combats et plus encore ^^)

Et vous savez quoi, je vais vous laisser le onzième chapitre aussi ! :D


	12. Naginata, Akatsuki, Shichibi

Ca y est, je m'en vais je prend le bateau pour la Corsica ! ^^

Mais je ne vous laisse pas seuls sans vous offrir un dernier petit chapitre: le onzième et là on commence les choses sérieuses la prochaine fois mais va falloir attendre mon retour ! ;)

(N'oubliez pas le chapitre 9 et 10 que j'ai postés juste avant, vu que je met tout en même temps vous auriez pu en sauter un :p)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other elements coming from it, understood?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la banlieue d'Iwa, une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'affairait dans son jardin, recueillant quelques plantes qui poussaient dans son petit terrain. Elle était métissée et ses cheveux tressés. Elle était très fine et ses petits bras s'activaient au rythme de la cueillette. Il faisait très chaud, le soleil était à son zénith et si l'on regardait au loin, on avait l'impression que la terre se déformait tel un mirage. Malgré ce, on pouvait apercevoir deux formes qui s'approchaient. Au fur et à mesure que les dites formes avançaient, il était possible d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait de silhouettes humaines. La trentenaire leva la tête et arrêta sa cueillette. Elle soupira et entra dans sa maison. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle avait un grand bâton dans les mains et s'était mis une espèce de tenue faite de tissu noir très léger, ne la restreignant pas dans ses mouvements fluides et gracieux. Les deux hommes qui s'étaient postés devant la maison de cette femme n'étaient autres que des membres d'Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha et Kisame Hoshigaki.

« Hmpf, encore vous ? Vous n'en avez pas pris assez la dernière fois ? Fit-elle, en ricanant

-Yuka-san, cette fois-ci vous viendrez avec nous, nous avons la permission d'utiliser toutes nos capacités. Prononça calmement Itachi, les yeux fermés

-Ah oui ? Parce que l'Amaterasu et le Tsukiyômi de l'autre jour ne sont pas là tes seules capacités ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

-Ehehehe… J'ai le droit de te couper les bras et les jambes alors… C'EST PARTI ! Hurla Kisame, assoiffé de sang »

Il se jeta sur Yuka qui sauta très haut dans les airs en s'aidant de son long bâton. Elle fut vite rejointe par Kisame qui se projeta également grâce à Samehada. Le bâton de Yuka et l'épée de Kisame s'entrechoquèrent de nombreuses fois dans les airs, Kisame violent et agressif alors que Yuka contrait avec calme et grâce malgré le fait qu'elle reculait sous les coups surhumain de l'homme-requin. Elle gardait toujours un œil sur Itachi tout en évitant son dangereux Sharingan, redoutant une attaque surprise de l'Uchiha. Les deux combattants remirent pied à terre et Kisame recula aux côtés d'Itachi.

« Allons-y Kisame, finissons-en. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer.

-Yosh, Itachi-san… Gehehehe… »

Prenant Samehada à deux mains, il trancha le corps d'Itachi. Yuka fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Elle ne comprit que trop tard ce qui lui arrivait : l'Itachi qui s'était fait tranché n'était qu'un clone d'eau qui une fois coupé s'évapora. Kisame rassembla la vapeur d'eau pour en faire une boule d'eau dans sa main. Pendant ce temps, le vrai Itachi avait projeté Yuka dans les airs par derrière, et Kisame lança sa boule d'eau vers elle, boule qui se transforma en dangereux requin qui la percuta de plein fouet. Complètement sonnée, son corps inerte tomba en chute libre. A un peu moins de deux mètres du sol, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Itachi qui la fixait intensément de son Mangekyô Sharingan. Yuka se vit alors consumer lentement jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Elle maudit son arrogance alors que le Genjutsu prenait fin.

« _Depuis quand sont-ils aussi coordonnés dans leurs attaques…Je les ais sous-estimés parce que la première fois ils n'y allaient pas à cent pour cent…Shichibi, à toi de jouer._ »

« On y va. » Annonça avec détermination Naruto qui enfila sa cape immaculée aux motifs noirs, avec ses trois compagnons derrière lui qui hochèrent la tête.

Le groupe prit alors la direction du sud, celle d'Iwa. Leur conviction dans les idéaux de Naruto n'en fut que renforcée par les épreuves qu'ils avaient subis ces derniers jours, Shijo, Mitsu et Sakura le savaient. Ils avaient l'agréable sensation de ne faire vraiment qu'un et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver tant que leur but était devant eux ; ils allaient l'atteindre quelque en soit le prix. Le monde allait être libéré de l'Akatsuki et les Jinchuuriki se feront enfin traiter comme des êtres humains à part entière. D'après ce qu'avait dit Naruto, ils allaient pouvoir atteindre le village d'Iwa en moins de huit heures si tout se passe bien. Après avoir retrouvé l'hôte du Bijuu à sept queues, ils pourraient se lancer à la recherche de cette espèce de lance que recherchait l'Uzumaki, Naginata. Jamais Sakura ne l'avouerait à son amour, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette arme… et cette Akira ne lui inspirait pas confiance non plus.

Le groupe arriva bien vite à la dernière forêt qui bordait la frontière d'Iwa, après laquelle il n'y avait que roche, sable et paysages arides. Les habitants d'Iwa l'avaient baptisée la forêt des réalités troublées, du fait qu'une brume épaisse envahissait une partie de la forêt et nul n'était revenu vivant de cette parcelle-ci. Les jeunes et moins jeunes shinobis du groupe avaient tous leurs sens en éveil afin de guetter une quelconque embuscade dans cette forêt dense qui ne laissait paraître presque aucune lumière.

Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta sur une branche durant sa course et les autres firent de même.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Shijo, qui n'avait pas senti de danger particulier

-Kyûbi veut me parler, je… reviens. Répondit Naruto qui ferma les yeux

-Qu'y a-t-il, Kyûbi ?

-**Je sens un pouvoir étrange par ici… Il me parait bien familier mais je n'arrive pas à **

**mettre la patte sur ce que c'est… **Dit l'ancestral et gigantesque renard

-Un pouvoir ? Je ne le sens pas pourtant, ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça.

-**Et si je te dis que ce pouvoir est presque aussi important que le mien, est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte de quoi je parle !! Attends mais… Oui…** Fit Kyûbi, avertissant Naruto de la puissance qu'il avait détecté mais aussi frappé par sa découverte

-Ne me dis pas que… c'est… Naginata ?! S'exclama le blond, stupéfait

-**Je ne peux être sur de rien mais une telle aura ne peut être dégagée que par très peu de choses en ce monde, alors cette hypothèse n'est pas à exclure.**

-Elle est si proche… Guide-moi à elle ! Si nous mettons la main dessus, Akatsuki sera annihilée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudra pour le dire ! S'exalta l'hôte

-**Je ne sais pas où se trouve l'arme qui fut autrefois en mon pouvoir, je sais seulement qu'elle est dans cette forêt, tout comme toi gamin. **

-Merde ! Fais chier, on est peut-être entrain de marcher dessus sans le savoir ! »

Le débat fut clos et Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard de ses compagnons qui en disait long sur leur envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit. Il leur expliqua donc que Kyûbi lui avait révélé qu'une grande source de pouvoir était non loin de là et qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement de Naginata, la Lance Perdue. Tous furent aussi surpris que lui et Sakura se mit alors à répéter les mots qui lui avaient été soufflés plus tôt par le mystérieux esprit d'Akira.

« Drapée dans un épais manteau de brume, la Tour inconnue, gardienne de la Lance. Et ainsi lorsque soudain ton âme s'allume, tu entreras quand s'éveille Reconnaissance… Mais il ne peut y avoir de brume dans une forêt… Et encore moins de tour !

-La légende racontée mentionne aussi le fait qu'elle repose dans sur un promontoire insolite en un lieu insolite. Alors il ne faut exclure aucune possibilité. Fut la réponse de Naruto, approuvée par Shijo qui hocha la tête

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tôt pour en débattre et encore plus pour aller chercher l'objet de tes désirs, Naruto. Fit Akira qui apparut immédiatement devant eux

-Je dois aller chercher la dernière Jinchuuriki, je sais… Je ne comptais pas aller la chercher dans un endroit inconnu. De plus, peut-être qu'elle connaît cette forêt puisqu'elle vit non loin de là, elle pourra nous éclairer.

-Sage décision, jeune élu. Va. »

Et Akira disparut de la même façon qu'elle était venue, laissant le groupe continuer sa progression vers le nord, en direction d'Iwa. Naruto, Sakura, Shijo et Mitsu n'étaient même plus surpris de voir Akira apparaître et disparaître ainsi, maintenant habitués à son apparition et à son existence. C'est à la tombée de la nuit que le groupe parvint à s'extirper de la forêt et à arriver à la frontière d'Iwa. D'après ses informations, Naruto devait à présent se diriger à l'ouest et trouver une maison seule, au milieu d'une plaine, avec un jardin. Une énorme explosion retentit dans la direction qu'ils prenaient et ils se hâtèrent d'avancer au plus vite afin de découvrir ce que c'était. Naruto arriva le premier et vit alors un cratère d'une taille impressionnante, ainsi qu'un blaireau qui possédait sept queues qui battaient l'air autour de lui.

« Shichibi, le blaireau à sept queues. Le plus petit des neuf Bijuus, mais le plus malin et le plus furtif. Annonça Shijo

-Il dégage une puissance terrifiante… Renchérit Mitsu, les yeux écarquillés de surprise

-Itachi… Cette fois c'est trop ! S'emporta Naruto qui dévala la pente qui menait au centre du cratère

-NARUTO ! Arrête ! Cria l'hôte de Rokubi, en vain

-N'y vas pas Sakura, tu ne ferais que le mettre plus en danger s'il devait te protéger. Je sais ce que tu penses mais crois moi, il vaut mieux rester là, nous interviendrons seulement si Ita…Itachi et Kisame décident de s'en prendre à lui. Fit la jeune brune en retenant Sakura par le bras

-Naruto… »

Kisame s'apprêtait à se lancer à l'assaut de Shichibi mais sentit une présence supplémentaire et se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait du Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi. Son sourire carnacier en disait long sur ses intentions et Itachi apparut alors à ses côtés.

« Naruto-kun.. Qu'est-ce… Voulait demander l'Uchiha avant d'être coupé

-On avait un pacte, Itachi ! Tu l'as rompu, et tu es prêt à en subir les conséquences ? Hurla Naruto, hors de lui

-Oooh ? Un pacte Itachi-san ? Et en plus, il ose m'ignorer alors que j'étais sensé être mort ? Quelle impolitesse, je vais le sacrifier à Samehada pour compenser ! S'exclama l'homme-requin au physique imposant

-Mais… »

« Que… Ma technique était censée l'avoir tué ! Elle est infaillible et j'ai failli en mourir à cause de la quantité de chakra qu'elle requiert ! S'étonna Shijo, abasourdi

-Eh.. On parle d'Akatsuki, toujours pleins de ressources et de surprises, malheureusement. Répondit Mitsu, amère »

« Kisame. Shichibi ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il est libre, occupe toi de lui, je m'occupe à nouveau de Naruto-kun. Tâche de ne pas mourir comme l'autre fois, Leader-sama ne réutilisera pas sa technique à nouveau.

-Ehehe, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, cette fois-ci j'ai ce qu'il faut !

-Je savais que les Uchiha n'était que des traîtres.. Entre Sasuke et toi, sans parler de Madara, ça ne fait que confirmer cela !

-Hn. Désolé Naruto-kun, mais je ne peux te laisser faire plus longtemps, mon secret ne doit pas être divulgué.

-Essaie un peu de me vaincre pour voir, j'attends ça avec impatience... »

Alors que Naruto allait se jeter sur Itachi, il tomba à genoux, impuissant.

« **Ninpô : Isshi Fuhen**

-Nanni… ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Les Liens éternels ne peuvent être détruits, et l'on ne peut y échapper tant que je canalise du chakra puisque ces liens en sont faits.

-Teme… ! Bats-toi comme un vrai Shinobi ! Cria Naruto

-Hn, si ce n'est pas Sakura-san là bas… Dit alors Itachi avec un semblant de sourire

-Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul centimètre de sa peau je te jure que… »

Mais Naruto dans sa colère, oublia complètement qu'il ne devait pas fixer un Uchiha dans les yeux et se fut fatal : son corps tomba inerte au sol alors que Sakura poussa un cri de surprise et se lança vers lui du haut du cratère. Shijo et Mitsu la suivirent aussi vite que possible, n'ayant pas réagi assez tôt pour la retenir.

« _Bien… Il ne fut pas très compliqué d'endormir le Kyûbi dans son esprit et d'accéder à sa mémoire pour l'altérer afin de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il sait sur moi ou Madara. Maintenant Sakura-san et les deux autres Jinchuuriki viennent._ – Itachi se tourna vivement pour voir où en était Kisame – _et Kisame ne semble pas pouvoir se défaire du Shichibi. Je ne peux pas prendre Naruto-kun avec moi, nous n'arriverions pas à semer ses compagnons avec un tel poids, et avertir les autres membres ne servirait à rien, le temps qu'ils arrivent… La seule issue, c'est la fuite. Parfait, tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu. En convainquant Pain de laisser Kisame et moi-même nous occuper du Shichibi, j'ai pu rencontrer Naruto-kun pour effacer sa mémoire et j'ai pu empêcher Pain de mettre la main sur un autre Bijuu. De plus ma couverture reste encore valable, Naruto-kun m'a vu ainsi que ses amis._ »

Le nukenin de Konoha soupira longuement. Leader-sama ne serait pas satisfait par ce nouvel « échec », d'autant plus qu'ils devaient se racheter car il avait fait l'honneur à Kisame d'utiliser sa technique pour le ramener à la vie. Cependant, Madara interdirait à Pain de punir d'une quelconque manière Itachi, donc il n'avait rien à craindre. En quelque sorte, il s'était également assuré que sa mission restait secrète et ne risquait pas d'être divulguée.

« **Graaaaaaaaaaaar !!!!** Rugit le blaireau qui disparut aussitôt et donna un violent coup de queue à Kisame qui s'écrasa face contre terre

-Kuso ! Itachi-san ferait mieux d'utiliser son Sharingan, je n'y arriverais pas par la force brute, cette chose est trop rapide en plus d'être puissante… Prononça à haute voix le dangereux nukenin de Kiri

-**Dojutsu… Eizou Kagami.** »

Le blaireau se mit alors à attaquer un ennemi imaginaire devant lui, ignorant complètement Kisame et Itachi, preuve que le genjutsu d'images miroirs avait fonctionné. L'emploi de ce genjutsu fit comprendre instantanément à Kisame qu'ils devaient battre en retraite, de plus Itachi était complètement épuisé. Laissant échapper lui aussi un soupir, sachant ce qui l'attendait, l'homme requin disparut en un nuage de fumée ainsi qu'Itachi. Sakura arriva enfin au corps inanimé de Naruto et analysa son état, ses mains émettant une lueur vert pâle. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était simplement endormi. Mitsu et Shijo, eux, regardaient le Shichibi se battre avec un ennemi invisible, ou plutôt imaginaire.

« Qu'allons-nous faire pour qu'elle reprenne sa forme humaine ? Demanda Mitsu au Jinchuuriki de Rokubi

-Soit le Bijuu le permet, soit… Naruto doit le forcer à rendre sa forme humaine au Jinchuuriki.

-Dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il va être au réveil, ça ne va pas être facile.

-Le connaissant, il sera plein de ressources, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Malheureusement, Naruto ne semblait pas disposé à se réveiller. Sakura, inquiète, restait auprès de lui, tenant sa tête posée contre ses genoux. Shijo et Mitsu comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir affronter Shichibi seuls. Ils coururent alors vers le Bijuu qui cessa soudainement d'agiter ses queues et qui se retourna. Mitsu jura et se mit à tourner autour du blaireau en accomplissant une longue série de mudras qui finirent sur le signe du sanglier.

« **Doton ! Youbo Daichiori no jutsu !** »

Cinq piliers sortirent de terre et entourèrent le Bijuu tandis que Shijo leva la main au ciel et invoqua un orage. L'hôte de Yonbi se demandait ce que son coéquipier allait accomplir ; il n'allait tout de même pas…

« **Raiton.. Kyojin Dendou Yana.** »

Ses mains firent des mouvements et un gigantesque éclair entoura les piliers et les relia, formant une espèce de cage électrique, empêchant tout mouvement au Bijuu.

« Bien joué Shijo ! Comme ça on a plus qu'à attendre que… »

Mitsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Shichibi poussa un hurlement aigu et disparut à une vitesse déconcertante pour un animal de cette taille. Le blaireau fit une brève réapparition, le temps de projeter Mitsu une vingtaine de mètres plus loin avec un violent coup de queue. Shijo n'eut pas le temps de réagir et subit le même sort, atterrissant à côté de la jeune femme.

Le bijuu arrêta sa course frénétique et se posta devant les deux shinobis.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !? Vous êtes des renforts d'Akatsuki ? Vous allez regretter d'être venus…**

-Quoi ? Nous, des membres d'Akatsuki ? Nous sommes nous même recherchés par l'organisation ! S'écria Mitsu

-**…**

-Mitsu, je pense que nous devrions lui montrer… nos statuts. Fit remarquer judicieusement l'homme blond

-Oui, tu as raison. »

Les deux jinchuuriki firent alors apparaître leur manteau de chakra respectifs, l'un d'une couleur jaune éclatant, l'autre d'un vert émeraude. Leurs yeux changèrent également et fixèrent ceux de l'étrange animal qui se tenait devant eux. Shichibi eut un mouvement de recul, puis fit ce qui semblait être un sourire.

« **Alors, je vois… Yonbi et Rokubi… Vous êtes vous remis de la défaite cuisante que je vous ai infligé autrefois ! Hunhunhun.**

-_Attends un peu que je mette mes pattes sur toi espèce de… _Fit la voix aigue de Rokubi dans l'esprit de Shijo

-Nous souhaitons seulement parler à l'hôte, pas à toi Shichibi. Dit clairement Shijo qui semblait ferme

-**Hahaha… Alors essaie de me forcer pour voir ? **Le provoqua Shichibi, se préparant à attaquer »

Soudain, Shijo et Mitsu purent voir Naruto devant eux, qui avait la tête levée et semblait regarder le Bijuu dans les yeux. Ce dernier put voir dans les yeux de l'humain devant lui la pupille caractéristique de Kyûbi. Le blaireau recula, surpris.

« **Masaka ! Kyûbi ! Non…** Prononça l'imposant animal

-**Oui, c'est moi… Insecte insignifiant, croyait tu vraiment que tu entraverais ma route ! **Cria Naruto d'une voix rauque laissant parfaitement paraître les pensées de Kyûbi.

-**Pourquoi as-tu regroupé Yonbi et Rokubi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? **

-**Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu, le petit que tu vois là l'a fait de lui-même.** Expliqua Kyûbi-Naruto

-**Je vois… Tu as confiance en cet humain ? Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi.**

-**On a les mêmes objectifs, je ne fais que l'aider lorsqu'il en a besoin pour les accomplir. Je tuerais cet humain qui a osé me contrôler de la sorte il y a seize ans, que ce soit au travers de ce petit, ou de ma propre gueule !**

-**Hmmm… Je vais laisser Yuka reprendre le contrôle, par contre elle sera inconsciente. »**

Shichibi disparut alors aussitôt, ne laissant qu'une vapeur ocre et brillante. Une fois dissipée, la vapeur laissa apparaître le corps inerte de la trentenaire. Naruto s'approcha du corps, se mit à genoux pour prendre son pouls et vérifier si le Bijuu avait dit vrai. Hochant la tête, il se releva et pendant que Sakura lui administrait les premiers soins, Naruto prononça une phrase d'un air triomphant.

« Opération regroupement… accomplie. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà le premier Arc est terminé, on va maintenant rentrer dans la folle poursuite de Naginata, la mythique lance qui n'est plus si perdue désormais ;)

Maintenant, je peux éteindre ma Livebox, prendre ma valise, fermer la porte de mon appartement et me casser faire bronzette XD Oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires pour mon retour, je veux voir si ça vous a plu. C'est l'objectif de l'écrivain de plaire à ses lecteurs mais comment pourrait-il le deviner si personne ne commente ? :(

Arigato mina !


	13. Le début ou la fin?

Surprise, je suis là (pour 10 minutes) et pour poster un chapitre que je viens tout juste d'écrire! Mes vacances se passent pour le moment très bien, il fait beau et chaud, yatta ! ^_^

Et oui le WIFI des voisins, c'est pratique :p

Enjoy et laissez des review comme d'hab, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont accroché à ma fiction, et je vous promet de pas vous décevoir ;)

Disclaimer : Even in holidays, I still do not own Naruto in any way !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

« Itachi… Kisame. Je suis très déçu par vos misérables efforts ces derniers temps. Vous avez, par deux fois, rencontré trois Jinchuuriki et le quatrième aujourd'hui, sans en capturer _un seul_… »

La voix de Pain résonna dans toute la grotte, laissant peser ses mots sur les fautifs. Kisame semblait être très embarrassé et n'arrêtait pas de toucher sa gigantesque épée, comme pour se rassurer. Itachi restait impassible comme à son habitude, mais s'inclina.

« Leader-sama. Je serais prêt à subir toute sentence que vous voyez bonne vis-à-vis de notre échec. »

S'ensuivit un long et lourd silence dans la base d'Akatsuki. Zetsu semblait imperturbable, Tobi restait en retrait, Deidara souriait comme un dément, fou de joie de voir son ennemi juré ployer comme un faible et perdre de sa nonchalance caractéristique. Konan, elle, restait à côté de Pain. Cependant, Tobi leva la main comme un enfant le ferait dans une école pour demander la parole.

« Ano.. Leader-sama ? On est plus beaucoup et il serait préférable de les laisser tranquille, non ? Ne, Deidara-sempaï, j'ai raison hein ?

-… Urusai ! Laisse Leader-sama s'occuper de ses affaires ! Yeah… Répliqua Deidara, excédé.

-Tobi a raison. Nous avons perdu Hidan, Kakuzu et Sasori qui nous étaient très utiles. Kisame, Itachi, vous serez contraints de rester à la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Néanmoins, ceci est mon dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois, quelque soit la raison, vous pourrez faire vos prières. Votre perte ne sera pas lourde si les performances que vous soutenez sont toujours aussi futiles.

-Leader-sama… Laissez-moi m'occuper de ces Jinchuuriki de malheur, _je_ ne vous décevrais pas contrairement à _certains_… Hmmm. Dit alors Deidara en lançant un sourire railleur à Kisame et surtout Itachi.

-Le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi… Uzumaki Naruto. Il a rassemblé ses semblables et a formé un espèce de groupe qui a pour objectif de nous détruire. Fit Itachi, toujours incliné

-Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Il nous faut un plan pour les séparer et les capturer séparément. Il se pourrait que nous n'ayons plus besoin d'aller à Konoha dans ce cas.

-Pain-sama… **Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire**. Parla Zetsu, qui venait de prendre la parole

-Je t'écoute Zetsu.

-J'ai réussi à espionner Uzumaki Naruto et les autres Jinchuuriki, dans la forêt des réalités troublées près d'Iwa. **Près également du lieu où Itachi et Kisame ont échoué.** Ajouta la face noire de Zetsu

-Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre…

-J'ai appris que le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il n'en a l'air. Il semblerait qu'il soit après une relique légendaire ayant appartenu au Kyûbi lui-même. **Naginata, la Lance Perdue.**

-Impossible ! S'écria Tobi, mais avec sa véritable voix, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Deidara et Kisame

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix, Tobi ? Tu nous aurais caché quelque chose derrière ce foutu masque ? Hmmm. Réagit Deidara, sceptique

-Oh Deidara-sempaaaaaaaaaaaï ! Vous préférez que j'essaie de refaire cette voix ? Ca vous plait ? Yatta !!! S'excita alors Tobi en se trémoussant devant Deidara qui recula d'un pas, dégouté

-Arrête, Tobi. Ce que nous a dit Zetsu est très sérieux. C'est un problème qui ne peut pas être pris à la légère. Les erreurs commises par Itachi et Kisame ont mené à cette situation plus que critique, aussi devrons-nous employer les grands moyens. Konan et moi-même irons chercher le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi et les autres. Plus besoin pour nous d'aller à Konoha, puisque le Jinchuuriki n'y est plus. Et dire que Jiraiya-senseï allait venir à Ame…

-Nanni ?! Vous allez vraiment y aller ? S'étonna Deidara, tandis que Kisame semblait passablement agacé par le blond

-Et ce sera une mission réussie à cent pour cent. Konan prépare-toi. Nous nous occuperons de Jiraiya plus tard. Répondit Pain

-Haï, Pain-sama.

-Tobi, je te laisse en chef des lieux ici. Je compte sur toi. Annonça Pain en se retirant

-Arigato Pain-sama ! Tobi fera du bon travail ! Bon voyage et attention tout de même, vous pourriez vous faire bobo ! Cria Tobi en sautant sur place

-Tssssk. Quelle idée de laisser Tobi nous commander… Maugréa Deidara, furieux. »

Yuka se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne, les muscles douloureux, et le corps faible. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière était trop vive et l'aveugla. Elle entendit vaguement une voix féminine parler et la clarté diminua. Elle tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les paupières et réussit à les garder ouvertes. Sa vision se clarifia et elle put distinguer une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, une autre brune au teint hâlé qui tenait une discussion avec un homme blond au visage blessé par de nombreuses batailles. Et plus proche d'elle, un nouveau blond, bien plus jeune, qui se tenait assis et qui la regardait. Il avait des drôles de moustaches sur ses joues et des yeux d'un bleu océan, qui semblaient pleins de fougue, d'espoir, de passion et d'inquiétude. Cet étranger s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Yuka se releva à l'aide de ses coudes et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Ils étaient dans une cabane construite rapidement à l'aide du bois de la forêt. Sakura fut la première à parler.

« Hum… Vous allez bien ? Vous vous sentez comment ?

-B…Bien merci. Un peu fatiguée par… »

L'hôte du Shichibi s'interrompit, ne voulant pas révéler son secret à des étrangers. Cependant, ils paraissaient connaître déjà la source de sa fatigue. Evidemment… Elle s'était évanouie suite à sa transformation et ils avaient dû la voir… ou plutôt _le _voir.

« Tasashi Yuka, hôte du démon blaireau à sept queues. J'ai réussi à persuader Shichibi de te rendre ta forme normale. Fit le jeune blond qu'elle avait aperçu tout à l'heure

-Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es si jeune… Demanda Yuka, surprise à la fois parce ce qu'il lui avait dit, et le ton qu'il avait employé pour le dire.

-Oh, je n'étais pas seul. »

Et il laissa échapper deux queues du manteau de chakra du démon renard. Les yeux de Yuka s'élargirent, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là, elle vit également deux manteaux de chakra similaires, jaune et vert, émaner de la brune et du grand blond.

« Vous… êtes des hôtes ? Yonbi, Rokubi et… Kyûbi.

-Oui, et nous luttons contre Akatsuki afin de la détruire et de nous faire valoir aux yeux du monde entier. Expliqua celui qui avait le chakra de Kyûbi

-Et je suppose que tu es le leader de ta petite… organisation ou je ne sais quoi. Hum…

-Naruto. La belle brune là-bas, c'est Mitsu, le « vieux » au fond c'est Shijo, et la magnifique jeune femme à tes côtés est Sakura.

-Ok… Naruto. Et… Sakura est une hôte également ? Demanda Yuka

-Non, je ne suis pas un Jinchuuriki. J'ai accompagné Naruto volontairement pour des raisons… Commença Sakura

-Sakura est ma future femme. Conclut fermement Naruto, laissant Sakura rougir fortement, tandis que Mitsu et Shijo ne cachaient pas leur surprise

-Je vois… C'est mignon mais… Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant que vous me tenez ?

-Rien du tout, j'allais juste te demander de nous aider, à toi de voir si tu veux nous accompagner ou pas. A toi de voir si tu veux rester ici et vivre ta petite vie alors que les autres Jinchuuriki restants se battent pour libérer le monde d'Akatsuki. Je ne te forcerais pas. A vrai dire avec l'arme que je vais posséder, je pourrais dominer le monde shinobi si je le voulais et montrer à tous qui nous sommes vraiment. S'emporta Naruto, pris de passion

-Et tu as besoin de moi pour acquérir cette arme… Et bien désolé de te décevoir mais je ne marche pas. Il est hors de question que j'aide un psychopathe comme toi à avoir une arme capable de faire plier les pays sous ta volonté, même si l'idée qu'une telle chose existe me paraît complètement folle ! Dit Yuka en se relevant complètement, maintenant debout.

-Je vois… J'espère juste que tu n'auras pas à regretter ton choix. On y va, Sakura, Mitsu, Shijo. Fit Naruto, qui sortit de la cabane

-Sayonara, Yuka-san. Murmura Sakura en s'inclinant, puis en sortant à son tour

-Hmm, bonne chance et restez prudente. Fut le message d'adieu adressé à Yuka par Shijo

-Il est dommage que vous voyiez Naruto ainsi. Il ne veut que la paix et la prospérité dans le monde entier. Que les enfants ne vivent plus le calvaire qu'il a vécu, que nous soyons les derniers Jinchuuriki à vivre et que les Bijuu meurent avec nous une fois notre vie terminée. Que ce monde en soit libéré à jamais. Au revoir, et prenez soin de vous. Fut le discours tenu par Mitsu qui laissa Yuka seule dans sa cabane. »

Le groupe, une fois sorti, se prépara alors à partir à la recherche de cette tour dans la forêt qu'ils avaient traversé. Naruto était plus déterminé que jamais mais il ne laissait pas montrer son excitation : en tant que leader, il ne devait pas céder à celle-ci et rester objectif. C'est à ce moment qu'Akira décida de se montrer. Il était temps que l'Elu accomplisse la destinée qu'il avait embrassé.

« Naruto. Il est temps d'aller chercher ce qui te revient de droit…

-Très bien. Bon, à partir de maintenant, cela risque d'être dur les amis. Donc restez toujours sur vos gardes, attendez vous à l'inattendu, préparez vous à voir des choses que l'on ne pensait jamais voir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Naruto. Nous te faisons confiance et tant que nous resterons ensemble, rien ne nous arrivera. Nous accomplirons ce que nous devrons accomplir. Dit Shijo, paroles qui furent accompagnées par deux hochements de tête venant de Sakura et Mitsu

-Et toi, mon ange… Je veillerais sur toi, et une fois que tout sera fini… Nous pourrons vivre tranquillement. Je sais que je peux aussi compter sur toi. Déclara Naruto à son amour de jeunesse

-Naruto… Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres du jeune blond s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour entamer un long et langoureux baiser que les deux shinobis prirent plaisir à partager. Chacun de ces moments étaient fusionnels et il s'agissait peut-être du dernier… Qui sait ? Même confiants, ils n'écartaient pas cette possibilité car l'acquisition de Naginata leur semblait être une finalité. Mitsu souriait faiblement, tandis que Shijo la regardant tristement, finit par la prendre dans ses bras protecteurs ; Mitsu fut surprise sur l'instant mais se relaxa bien assez vite, se laissant tenir fermement et envahir par cette sensation de sécurité éphémère au vu de ce qui les attendait.

« Allons-y ! Lança Naruto, à l'instar d'un commandant

-Naruto, je dois maintenant t'informer de ce que tu vas devoir affronter. Bien que tu n'aies pas pu convaincre Yuka de venir avec vous, je me devais d'attendre ce moment pour que tu ne te précipites pas pour aller chercher la relique.

-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Maintenant guide-nous à elle… à Naginata, à notre salut et à celui du monde entier !

-Comme tu le sais, l'arme se trouve dans une forêt et gardée par une Tour qui est elle-même cachée dans une épaisse brume mystique. Cette brume ne vous affectera pas, Naruto, Shijo, Mitsu. Mais Sakura…

-Quoi, Sakura ?! - S'écria Naruto – Il est hors de question qu'elle courre le moindre danger !

-Il faudra les braver pourtant. Elle perdra son sens de l'orientation, sa force, son chakra, et peut-être même sa raison. Nul autre qu'un Jinchuuriki peut s'y aventurer, personne n'a le droit de profaner la Tour. Expliqua Akira, sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto

-Naruto... Ne t'en fais pas, j'y arriverais, je le sais, je le sens. Dit Sakura à son coéquipier, avec un ton confiant

-Mais… Essaya-t-il de la raisonner

-Pas de mais ! C'est mon choix, j'ai décidé de te suivre jusqu'au bout, de t'aider et de te supporter ! J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme si j'étais la même que lorsque j'étais une simple genin qui n'avait que pour objectif de plaire à Sasuke ! Je croyais que tu avais compris que j'avais changé pour toi ! S'énerva Sakura qui avait les yeux humides de rage

-… Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une kunoichi faible, Sakura…chan. Je… je t'aime. Tu m'as toujours intimidé, de part ta personnalité et plus récemment de part ta force. J'ai même encore du mal à te dire que je t'aime, tu vois ? Je veux juste te protéger ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Répondit Naruto, dos à ses compagnons

-Naruto… Souffla faiblement Sakura en laissant échapper deux larmes de ses yeux verts, cette fois-ci touchée par les propos de son amour

-Akira, continue, je t'en prie…

-Voici les écrits laissés par les Immortels pour les pauvres humains qui essaieraient de pénétrer dans la Tour sans y être conviés : **Toi qui te fies aveuglément à tes yeux, tu es à la merci de ce monde captieux. Trompé par des Illusions qu'il refuse d'entendre, son propre chemin, le Fou ne peut espérer prendre et à la gloire céleste en aucun cas prétendre**.

-Assez parlé de ces écrits ou de ces Immortels, je veux que tu nous guide à _elle_. Ordonna Naruto, laissant l'impatience prendre le dessus

-Naruto. Si tu veux vraiment conquérir Naginata, il faut laisser toute cupidité, impatience, témérité et insouciance de côté. Dans la Tour, prudence, réflexion, force mentale et physique, détermination, patience et raison seront tes seuls mots d'ordre. L'en informa Akira, toujours calme et toujours aussi souriante. »

Elle demanda ensuite de la suivre, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la dangereuse forêt. Toujours anxieux vis-à-vis de Sakura, Naruto se rapprocha d'elle et suivit Akira. Shijo relâcha Mitsu qui lui sourit comme pour dire « merci ». Plus le temps passait, plus ils s'enfonçaient et plus la brume s'épaississait. Sakura ne semblait pas trop perturbée, si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'air d'être un peu rêveuse. Cependant, sa rêverie paraissait s'accentuer de plus en plus ce que Mitsu remarqua.

« Naruto ! Sakura, elle…

-Kuso ! Sakura ! Cria Naruto en la secouant »

Rien n'y fit. Ils avaient beau crier, la secouer, forcer du chakra dans son système… Rien. Elle continuait à avoir ce regard vide, et ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle parlait mais aucun son n'en sortait. Naruto, frustré, la prit sur son dos et demanda à Akira d'accélérer le rythme. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à la Tour pour sortir de cette maudite brume. L'esprit acquiesça et courut entre les arbres à une vitesse assez rapide. Enfin, après plus de deux heures de courses effrénées, ils purent apercevoir la gigantesque tour qui gardait Naginata. Naruto sprinta aussi vite que possible aux portes de l'énorme édifice. Il put lire l'inscription : _**Construite de la main des Immortels, cette tour conduit jusqu'au Ciel. Ses innombrables détours et méandres, les hommes de ce monde ne peuvent entendre. Ceux qui la foulent avec désir et envie paieront ce blasphème de leur misérable vie. Seuls ceux qui montrent Force et Bravoure, et pour la sagesse et le chakra, Amour, verront s'ouvrir les secrets de la Tour.**_

« Akira, ça veut dire quoi ce bordel ! J'ai pas le temps d'avoir la réflexion, la patience et je ne sais quoi d'autre ! S'emporta Naruto

-Passe simplement un peu de ton sang sur le sceau de la porte. »

Il s'exécuta et rien ne se passa. Pris d'une violente rage, il cogna la porte avec sa tête si fort qu'une petite plaie s'ouvrit sur son front, qui laissa couler du sang. La porte émit un grincement sonore et commença à s'entrebâiller lentement avant de laisser paraître l'entrée. Naruto s'engouffra dedans, rapidement suivi par Akira, Mitsu et Shijo. La porte se referma derrière eux, avec un claquement sinistre.

« Akira, pourquoi ça ne s'est pas ouvert la première fois ? Demanda Naruto, méfiant

-Tu n'as pas dû mettre assez de sang, ou le sceau en nécessitait plus que la normale, il commence à se faire vieux… Répondit-elle sagement

-Bon, Sakura va se réveiller maintenant ?

-Oui, les effets de la brume devraient s'estomper d'ici quelques instants. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue dans la Tour… Si longtemps mais rien n'a changé. Les âmes tourmentées de ce lieu y résident encore, celles des hommes tombés en quête de la Lance. Dit Akira, pensive tout à coup »

L'intérieur de la Tour semblait être assez antique : dalles, piliers, marches en marbre, …

Sakura sembla soudain sortir de son état de transe et regagna ses esprits. Naruto se mit immédiatement à sourire. Enfin, elle était saine et sauve. Il soupira de soulagement, et caressa les cheveux de sa bien aimée en la serrant fort contre lui.

« Dieu merci, il ne t'est rien arrivé… Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, mais je… je ne me rappelle plus de rien depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la forêt… Répondit-elle en se serrant encore plus à Naruto

-Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, nous avons atteint notre destination. Shijo, Mitsu, tout va bien pour vous ?

-Oui, oui. Mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, Naruto. Déclara Shijo

-Quel genre de pressentiment ? Du genre oppressant, inquiétant ? Le questionna-t-il

-Oui, sinistre même. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille… Et… Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me méfie de toi. Fit Shijo en se tournant vers l'image d'Akira qui se tenait un peu plus loin

-Ce que tu ressens à mon égard est normal. Mais saches que tu devras écouter Naruto et accepter ses décisions. S'il décide de me faire confiance, tu seras dans l'obligation de me supporter durant toutes les épreuves à traverser. Cependant… je ne pourrais résoudre les différentes énigmes pour vous qui remplissent la Tour. Seuls les vrais Elus peuvent le faire, moi je serais là pour… - Elle marqua une pause - Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

-Toujours cette attitude mystérieuse, comme si vous cherchiez à nous cach… Commença à dire Shijo avant d'être interrompu par Naruto

-Ca suffit. Nous aurons forcément besoin d'elle à un moment ou à un autre. Et rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est pas censée pouvoir agir sur le physique, donc la seule trahison dont elle serait capable ce serait de nous laisser seuls.

-Très bien… Allons-y alors, après vous, Akira. »

L'esprit ouvrit la voie, suivie par le groupe de Jinchuuriki ainsi que Sakura. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle circulaire au centre de laquelle se trouvait un grand vide qui laissait voir une multitude d'étages supérieurs et inférieurs. Tous étaient sidérés par le fait qu'un tel bâtiment ait été construit dans cette forêt. Deux piliers, situés au bord du vide, semblaient briller d'une lueur bleuâtre. Des glyphes. Et un langage indéchiffrable pour les quatre shinobis qui ne pouvaient pas lire ce qui était forgé dans ces piliers. Tous se tournèrent vers l'esprit d'Akira. Elle commença à lire.

« **Seuls les rares qui osent défier le Ciel, peuvent réveiller la magie qui scelle. Toi qui accepte de délaisser ton assurance, n'aie peur des ténèbres qui ici te devancent. Avec tes fidèles, dans l'inconnu avance.** »

Naruto hocha la tête, ne faisant pas de remarques ni de mimiques montrant qu'il serait agacé. Au contraire, ces paroles semblaient capter toute son attention. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Akira plus tôt…

« _Naruto. Si tu veux vraiment conquérir Naginata, il faut laisser toute cupidité, impatience, témérité et insouciance de côté. Dans la Tour, prudence, réflexion, force mentale et physique, détermination, patience et raison seront tes seuls mots d'ordre._ »

Akira se tourna vers le second pilier et continua.

« **Gardée par les Dieux oubliés, précieusement, la Relique dort ici, profondément. De nombreuses épreuves tu devras passer, pour pouvoir enfin à la gloire accéder. Saches que la Relique n'est pas seule convoitée, l'Antique est elle-même tout aussi recherchée ; un chemin différent tu emprunteras, pour que toi, Elu, l'Antique obtiendras.** »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto paraissaient briller d'excitation. Il y avait un autre artefact légendaire recherché et gardé dans cette Tour ? Il pourrait révolutionner les fondements même du monde avec ces deux objets en sa possession s'il le voulait ! Il aurait tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il régisse le monde selon ses idéaux pacifiques. Il annihilerait Akatsuki et mènerait le monde à être éternellement en paix. Oui, c'était parfait et il était si proche de cette perfection… Sakura, elle, était terrifiée à l'idée que de tels objets existent. Elle avait peur que son Naruto devienne avide de pouvoir, et se perde sur le chemin de la cupidité. Mitsu partageait également les mêmes pensées, mais était déterminée à l'en dissuader. Shijo, lui, n'était pas perturbé par ces révélations. Il savait que Naruto obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, il était l'enfant de la Prophétie… non ? Et lui était là pour s'en assurer.

_______________________________________________________________________

3497 mots pour vous faire plaisir ! ;D

Je vous dis à la rentrée à part si le voisin décide de garder sa WIFI ouverte :p


	14. Premiers pas, passé douloureux

*Rire Orochimaru-like* Kukukuku, j'ai encore réussi à chopper la WIFI du voisin, gniark

Je tiens à remercier mes petits fidèles chéris qui continuent à lire ma fiction, et un petit message pour **_Matteo-san_**:

Je ne vois pas de quels éléments tu parles lorsque tu dis que certaines choses apparaissent et disparaissent comme ça, à moins que je ne sois vraiment idiot :p Si c'est pour la Jinchuuriki de Shichibi, c'est volontaire. Les épreuves de la Tour vont prendre pas mal de chapitre, ainsi que les découvertes de Sasuke sur son clan et sa montée en puissance... Donc va y avoir beaucoup de switchs entre ces choses là, plus d'autres qui viendront au fur et à mesure que le fil principal de l'histoire progresse. Et encore désolé pour les fautes, j'ai passé mon BAC et j'y fais plus attention depuis, honte à moi T_T

Enfin, voici le chapitre 13 pour vous autres ! ;) Pas mal de révélation au niveau du Kyûbi, et une séparation en fin de chapitre, bien que temporaire ^^

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of retyping the same old old, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Now leave me alone, kay?**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tandis que la nuit tombait sur le village de Konoha, cinq personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau de la Godaime Hokage. S'y trouvaient l'Hokage, Shizune, Kakashi, Sasuke et un Anbu au masque de corbeau. Ils semblaient tous dans une sérieuse discussion.

« Jiraiya est parti sur une fausse piste, il risque de mourir bêtement si nous ne l'arrêtons pas. Uchiha Madara… Ce traître devra être arrêté au plus vite et Jiraiya est le seul shinobi de Konoha que je pense être suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que le combattre. Disait Tsunade à Kakashi, tout en lançant un regard en biais vers Itachi derrière ses habits d'Anbu

-Et ne m'oubliez pas. Je vais étudier les parchemins secrets du clan pour devenir encore plus fort qu'Itachi et ce Madara… Je les écraserai tous les deux. Fit Sasuke, indigné

-Uchiha ! Sache que je n'ai jamais fait confiance à ton clan et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Alors comporte-toi mieux envers moi ou sinon tu retournes en cellule ! Cria la Godaime, en se levant

-Hokage-sama, je pense qu'il a compris maintenant… n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Le sauva Kakashi en souriant à son élève qui se contenta de dire « Hn » comme à son habitude

-Kakashi et Corbeau, vous allez chercher Jiraiya immédiatement et vous le ramenez à Konoha. Uchiha, tu vas rentrer chez toi et rester tranquille ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas m'ennuyer pour demander un autre terrain d'entraînement, parce que c'est le dernier que tu détruis !! Enragea Tsunade

-Haï ! Dirent Kakashi et l'Anbu, tandis que Sasuke se mit à activer son Sharingan mais il n'eut pas le temps de porter son regard sur Corbeau qui s'était évanoui dans la nature avec Kakashi

-Qui est-ce ? Cet Anbu… Quelque chose m'intrigue, il me paraît louche. Dit Sasuke avec un air désintéressé

-Dehors ! Vociféra-t-elle, faisant sursauter Shizune mais aucunement Sasuke qui sauta par la fenêtre »

Sasuke marchait nonchalamment dans les rues de Konoha, rentrant chez lui. Ce parcours… Chaque fois, ça lui rappelait cette nuit fatidique… Ce chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour rentrer chez lui et y trouvait toute sa famille tuée par son frère aîné. Serrant les poings, il accéléra sa marche, se jurant mentalement une fois de plus qu'il les vengerait, qu'Itachi et Madara mourraient de ses mains. Il passa devant le magasin de la famille Yamanaka et soupira : Ino allait sûrement venir lui courir derrière. Il continuait à marcher, comptant dans sa tête le nombre de secondes qu'elle mettrait à sortir mais alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Intrigué, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. C'était bizarre… Et puis, ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, donc il avait une excuse. Il pouvait entrer sans avoir à chercher une explication.

« Ohayo ! Bienvenue dans notre maga… Sasuke-kun ? Fit la mélodieuse voix d'Ino

-Hn. Ino, ça faisait un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dernièrement ? Demanda-t-il, son regard se posant sur les fleurs derrière Ino.

-Tu…Tu es juste venu me voir pour me demander ça ? S'étonna la blonde, qui inclina sa tête de côté

-…

-Sasuke-kun ?

-…

-Oi !

-Hn. Je regardais juste les jonquilles derrière. Elles me rappellent… les fleurs que gardait ma mère. Dans le salon.

-Oh… Désolée Sasuke-kun, je ne pensais pas… Voulut s'excuser Ino en s'approchant de lui

-Pas grave. J'y vais. »

Et avec un vague signe de main qu'il lança de dos à Ino, il partit en fermant la porte. Il était vraiment venu prendre de ses nouvelles au départ, si ces fleurs ne l'avaient pas captivé autant. Elle soupira et retourna derrière son comptoir, en prenant soin de changer les jonquilles de place. Peut-être qu'un autre jour, elle aurait l'occasion d'enfin avoir une vraie discussion avec Sasuke…

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Je suppose qu'il va falloir monter au sommet de cette Tour. Fit la voix sérieuse de Naruto, déterminé à obtenir l'objet de sa convoitise

-Ceci est le premier palier. Le palier de l'Origine. Là où toute chose commence. Nous sommes au pied de la Tour, et ce jusqu'au 48ème étage. De nombreuses épreuves vous attendent. Bien entendu, gravir la Tour n'aura rien d'une promenade et son ascension peut durer plusieurs jours, c'est pour cela qu'il a été construit des aires de repos dans les étages supérieurs. Vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin : Nourriture, boisson, armes, lits, douches et autres. Expliqua Akira de sa voix douce, tout en regardant les personnes devant elle, une à une

-Merci pour ces informations, mettons-nous au travail, non ? Proposa Mitsu qui fut approuvée par tous les autres »

Ils décidèrent d'entamer leur progression par la droite et virent une grande porte avec un grand sceau gravé dessus. Juste en face se trouvait un espèce d'autel sacrificiel en métal. Il semblait pouvoir héberger un objet rond et très petit. Sur le socle de l'autel, on pouvait à nouveau voir ces inscriptions runiques qu'Akira déchiffra pour eux.

« **Aux âmes qui hantent le pied de la Tour, arrache ce que tu cherches, l'orbe de velours. Elle est remplie de magies secrètes et rares. Fruits de la magie qui pour continuer s'emparent, des autels assoiffés et vides qui pourront ainsi boire, et également ouvrir les portes scellés du Désespoir.** »

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps, puisque tout était dit. Ils devaient trouver les âmes dont parlait ces écrits et Akira un peu plus tôt, et leur prendre ces orbes de velours qu'ils devaient surement insérer dans cet autel. Ainsi, le sceau disparaîtrait et ils pourraient avancer dans leur quête. Il proposa au groupe de se séparer pour que leurs recherches soient plus fructueuses. S'ils avaient un problème quelconque, leur signal serait une puissante décharge de chakra démoniaque qui ferait réagir leurs démons respectifs. Sakura, elle, devait rester auprès de Naruto. Tous d'accords, ils se séparèrent donc et inspectèrent le dédale de fond en comble. Naruto et Sakura au nord, Shijo à l'est, tandis que Mitsu prenait l'ouest ; le sud n'ayant pas besoin de faire partie des recherches puisqu'il s'agissait de l'entrée.

_Naruto et Sakura [Nord]_

Une nouvelle salle, composée de petites pièces. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Cependant, ils tournaient en rond, toutes les pièces étaient reliées et aucune ne débouchait sur de quelconques escaliers ou autre lieu.

« Naruto, par là ! Cria Sakura qui se trouvait près d'un mur, mur qui ressemblait à tous les autres qu'ils avaient vu auparavant

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en la rejoignant

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai injecté mon chakra dans tous les murs de la salle, depuis que l'on tourne en rond. Et celui-ci paraît bizarre… Essaie et tu verras ce que je veux dire. Répondit la medic-nin »

Naruto posa donc sa main sur le mur et tenta de faire passer son chakra à l'intérieur de la paroi. Il sentait son chakra dans sa main, mais en aucun cas ne voulait-il la quitter pour se propager dans le mur. Il sourit alors, content de la découverte de sa bien aimée.

« Bien joué, Sakura. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… Ma chérie, tu es si instinctive et intelligente que tu m'étonnes un peu plus encore chaque jour passant.

-Merci Naruto, mais assez parlé essayons de voir ce qu'il faut faire avec ce mur !

-Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a à faire, recule-toi mon ange. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui a dit, et Naruto donna un violent coup de poing en plein milieu de la paroi. Tout de suite, le mur commença à disparaître de leur vue. Un long couloir apparut alors, au bout duquel on pouvait voir une crevasse et derrière, une porte. Tous deux s'élancèrent dans le couloir, ils étaient euphoriques. Ils sentaient que peu importe ce qui les attendait, ils allaient passer toutes les épreuves avec brio, grâce à leur force, intelligence, entraide et… amour. Tous s'en sortiraient sains et saufs, Naruto et Sakura en étaient convaincus. Cette conviction, cette assurance… La garderaient-ils tout au long de leur ascension ?

_Shijo[Est]_

« Je vois. Toutes les précautions ont été prises. » Shijo se trouvait devant un grand trou, avec une rampe au-dessus, collée au plafond. Plafond haut de plus de cinq mètres… La seule solution pour passer était de marcher verticalement sur le mur et de sauter sur la rampe. Aussi Shijo y avait pensé à première vue, comme tout autre shinobi l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. A peine eut-il essayé de monter sur le mur que le chakra qu'il concentrait dans son pied semblait être immédiatement absorbé par le mur. Il en était de même pour le mur opposé. Il fit appel au chakra de Rokubi, qui l'entoura. Avec deux queues, il tenta de se propulser très haut pour accéder à la rampe, mais à son contact, il lâcha prise. Il retomba au sol, ses mains plaquées à terre. Elles le brûlaient. Alors qu'il levait les mains du sol, il put apercevoir une écriture gravée au sol apparaître. Contrairement aux runes à l'entrée, cette écriture était lisible pour le blond.

« **Enfant ignorant, ni Elu ni Eternel, erre à ta guise en cette Tour du ciel. Seul le Renard, agile et rusé, peut à ces étages supérieurs pénétrer.** »

« Le Renard, hein… Fit Shijo à haute voix, tout sourire »

_Mitsu[Ouest]_

Mitsu, elle, semblait peiner à trouver quoi que ce soit. Tout était similaire dans la salle qu'elle avait trouvée. De plus, elle s'était enfoncée dans ce dédale il y a une vingtaine de minutes et elle ne trouvait plus par où elle était entrée ni aucune autre sortie. L'atmosphère froide qui régnait à l'entrée de la Tour paraissait multipliée par dix là où elle se trouvait. La panique la gagnait. Seule et enfermée dans ce labyrinthe sombre et glacé, Mitsu perdait tous ses moyens. Cela lui rappelait _ce_ soir là. Le soir où… Le soir où Uchiha Itachi l'avait coincée à Kiri. Le soir où ses cauchemars avaient commencés, où ses nuits n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Mitsu se mit à trembler et s'effondra à terre. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« _Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi suis-je si inutile ? Si faible… Si effrayée… Que penserait Naruto s'il me voyait maintenant ? Il aurait si honte de moi…_ »

Alors que Mitsu était dans ses pensées, une étrange chose sortit du mur en face d'elle. Une chose masquée qui avait deux faux à la place des bras. La jeune brune leva lentement la tête, son visage laissant apparaître une expression de pure terreur. La chose parla.

« **Que fais-tu ici, jeune humaine ? Es-tu en quête de la Relique ? Es-tu aussi faible et ignorante que les milliers d'autres qui sont venus ? Es-tu prête à subir la même chose que ceux qui sont tombés avant toi ? »**

Mitsu regardait fixement le sol. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, elle ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas ! Naruto comptait sur elle, il l'avait choisie pour libérer le monde d'Akatsuki, pour l'accompagner dans l'accomplissement de sa destinée. Elle se battrait, tout comme ils devaient le faire en ce moment.

« J'accompagne Naruto, le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, et que vous le vouliez ou non, nous arriverons à nos fins ! Nous devons y arriver, pour apporter la paix dans le monde ! Répondit Mitsu, confiante

-**Hun hun hun, intéressant. Je n'ai entendu ce discours que trois fois. Les trois hommes qui m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient sauver le monde… Ils sont tous morts peu après leur passage dans le cœur de la Tour. La bravoure et le courage sont importants, jeune fille, mais la Relique n'a que faire des simples humains qui souhaitent le pouvoir pour apporter la paix selon leur propre opinion. Chaque être a une vue personnelle de la paix.**

-Je le sais bien. Mais je sais que Naruto possède la volonté nécessaire pour arriver à accomplir sa destinée. Et moi aussi j'ai cette volonté. Je la sens. Elle brûle au fond de moi, et elle ne cesse de me pousser à aller de l'avant. La destinée de Naruto… et la paix du monde entier… ces deux choses sont liées. J'en suis convaincue. C'est pour cela que vous devez nous laisser continuer ! Vous devez nous donner la chance de sauver ce monde d'une tyrannie et d'une destruction horrible ! Cria-t-elle, laissant son cœur s'exprimer

-**Tes paroles. Ta voix. Ta volonté. Ton assurance. La force des mots est parfois plus puissante que n'importe quelle arme ou technique. Tes mots ont su trouver leur place dans les murs de cette Tour. Va, jeune humaine, va et accomplissez ce que vous devez accomplir. Je t'offre la clé qui te permettra à toi et tes compagnons de progresser. Puisse votre volonté ne jamais s'éteindre, car votre chemin est encore long. Adieu.** »

Alors que la chose disparaissait dans le mur, et que cette ambiance froide aussi s'évanouissait, une petite boule ronde toute rouge roula aux pieds de Mitsu. Laissant éclater sa joie, elle se mit à sauter partout dans la pièce, comme une petite fillette ayant gagné dans un jeu avec ses amis. Ramassant la boule, elle se hâta de retourner à l'entrée, se rappelant alors subitement du chemin du retour…

Shijo, assis sur les marches de l'entrée, attendait patiemment que les autres reviennent de leur expédition. Le temps s'écoulait si lentement… Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il attendait. Il avait l'impression que ça en faisait huit. Aucun bruit n'émanait de la gigantesque pièce du rez-de-chaussée de la Tour. Seul son pied qui tapait sur la marche en faisait. Alors qu'il allait soupirer à nouveau, ennuyé, il aperçut la forme féminine élancée de Mitsu qui courait vers l'entrée. Shijo se leva et s'approcha alors qu'il put voir Mitsu toujours en pleine course se jeter dans se bras.

« Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Je suis sûre que c'est ça ! Regarde, regarde ! C'est l'orbe de velours dont parlaient les écritures du pilier ! S'écria-t-elle, toute émue

-Calme-toi Mitsu, il ne faut pas être téméraire et bien considérer chaque acte, chaque acquisition que nous faisons. Je suis content de voir que tu es saine et sauve, de plus si tu as vraiment l'orbe il faut que nous prévenions Naruto et Sakura.

-Je suis si heureuse ! Naruto va être si fier de moi maintenant… Fit Mitsu, ses yeux brillants d'excitation

-Ah… Probablement, oui. Ecoute… Il faut vraiment que tu… - Mais il fut coupé –

-Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en interrompant le blond

-J'ai trouvé où sont les escaliers pour monter. Mais seul Naruto peut y aller et la porte est toujours fermée. Mais ça devrait s'arranger avec ton orbe. Répondit Shijo en lui souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit »

Naruto et Sakura se tenaient devant la crevasse qui se trouvait au fond du couloir qu'ils avaient découvert. Une porte se tenait de l'autre côté, et une inscription y était gravée.

« **Armés par les Dieux, nous gardons sa Tombe. Que les prétentieux, face à nous succombent. Le chemin que tu arpentes, est ici scindé. De la Relique ou de l'Antique, lequel aborder ?** »

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent. Ils avaient ce regard avec lequel ils se comprenaient sans paroles, ce regard profond qui atteint même leur âme. Leur cœur battait à l'unisson, leurs émotions étaient les mêmes.

« On devrait d'abord appeler Akira… Murmura Sakura

-Je suis là, Sakura. Je suis toujours à vos côtés… Souffla l'esprit en apparaissant

-Est-ce que tu peux nous en dire plus sur cette Antique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda Naruto en tenant la main de Sakura fermement dans la sienne

-Bien sûr que je vais vous le dire. L'Antique désigne le parchemin originel. Le parchemin avec lequel les hommes ont appris à sceller les Immortels dans leurs semblables… Le parchemin avec lequel les Jinchuuriki ont vu le jour. Expliqua Akira aux deux jeunes shinobis devant elle

-Que… Quoi ? Mais c'est… Wow… Réagit Naruto, abasourdi

-L'homme qui a écrit ce parchemin… Il a emporté son secret dans sa tombe qui n'est autre que cette Tour. Il a aussi écrit d'autres techniques concernant les sceaux et les Jinchuuriki. Au début, il ne voulait qu'empêcher les Bijuu de contrôler le monde, de le détruire. Mais quand il a vu ce qu'étaient capables de faire les Jinchuuriki… Il a voulu les cacher aux yeux des autres, les garder lui et leur passer le parchemin à sa mort ; tout cela pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux, ensemble avec leurs semblables, et ne pas être utilisés comme des objets par les villages shinobis. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui arriva. Le village de Kiri lança des recherches pour retrouver ce génie des sceaux qui était bien utile à son village. Ils découvrirent ce qu'il cachait : son parchemin et ses Jinchuurikis. Ses huit petits chéris qu'il considérait comme ses fils.

-Huit ? Pourquoi huit ? Ne sont-ils pas neuf ? Demanda Sakura, curieuse

-Ma chère, Kyûbi ne pouvait être scellé à l'époque. Il était trop mystique, puissant, pour qu'un simple mortel puisse le sceller même dans un objet. Kyûbi vivait tranquillement et paisiblement, il avait beau être le Roi, il n'avait aucunement l'esprit à la guerre et aux conflits. Il parcourait le monde avec sa compagne et ses petits, sous la forme de simples renards inoffensifs.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ait attaqué Konoha alors ? La questionna Naruto

-Il y a de ça seize ans… Kyûbi était sorti chasser pour sa famille, toujours sous sa forme de simple renard. Il avait terminé sa chasse lorsqu'il entendit trois hurlements, trois hurlements qui allait le hanter pour encore des siècles… Sa compagne et ses enfants. Il les retrouva morts dans la clairière où ils s'étaient installés provisoirement avant de poursuivre leur voyage. Sa tristesse et sa haine fut telle, qu'il reprit sa forme originelle ; quiconque avait fait cet affront allait mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Alors qu'il recherchait frénétiquement le responsable, il vit un shinobi aux cheveux noirs se tenir sur la cime d'un arbre non loin. Il portait le bandeau de Konoha, rayé. Kyûbi hurla et jeta ses neuf queues sur l'inconnu qui sauta et réapparut à la hauteur de son museau. Quelle erreur, il allait finir dévoré sans combattre, se disait Kyûbi qui ouvrit sans gueule mais fut stoppé net dans ses pensées : l'inconnu, l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux avec les siens qui avaient des pupilles peu communes…

-Le Sharingan ? Fit Naruto, interloqué par cette histoire

-Exact, Naruto. Le Sharingan… Le Mangekyô Sharingan éternel. Kyûbi sombra alors dans une période de totale servitude à l'égard de cet humain qui le contrôlait. Il était devenu son petit animal de compagnie en quelque sorte. J'imagine que vous avez compris ce qui est arrivé par la suite. Finit Akira en s'écartant

-Je… Un Uchiha… Tssk. Il a forcé Kyûbi à attaquer Konoha, c'était un nukenin. Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont ! Cracha Naruto, fou de rage

-Calme-toi Naruto, c'est du passé. Il vaudrait mieux aller de l'avant maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Pour effacer ces douloureuses mémoires, et ramener la paix. Dit Sakura en caressant sa main

-Oui, mais je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec Kyûbi. Si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Sakura hocha la tête et Naruto se mit par terre, en position tailleur. Il ferma les yeux et entra dans son subconscient. La cage caractéristique apparut à nouveau, ainsi que les yeux énormes de Kyûbi qui le fixait. Naruto s'approcha.

« Je… Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé à toi et ta famille.

-**… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser gamin. Je tuerais cet Uchiha, peu importe le reste. **Dit Kyûbi de sa voix caverneuse

-Connais-tu son identité ? Demanda l'hôte à son Bijuu, qui fut étonné

-**Eh, petit… Si t'as déjà des troubles de la mémoire, c'est grave. Tu sais déjà qui est ce type. Tes informateurs de Kiri t'ont révélé l'identité de Tobi, d'Akatsuki !**

-Et bien je ne m'en rappelle plus ! Et non je n'ai pas de troubles de la mémoire parce qu'on me l'a jamais dit ! Cria Naruto, outré

-**Ton cas est plus grave que je ne le pensais… T'es vraiment un idi… Ahhhh, je comprends. **

-Huh ? Quoi ?

-**Quand j'ai été subitement endormi l'autre fois… Et le fait que tu ne te rappelle pas de cela… Ce pouvoir, il me rappelle, moi, la puanteur de cet Uchiha et de son maudit Sharingan !**

-C'était lui ?! Celui qui t'as contrôlé ?

-**NON BOUGRE D'IDIOT ! C'était un autre… Et le seul que je connaisse capable de faire ça, c'est Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, le frère de ton ami… Comment c'est son nom déjà ? **Se demandait le Kyûbi

-Eh ? Et après on parle de troubles de la mémoire… Remarqua Naruto en souriant

-**Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gamin. Cet imbécile d'Uchiha, Sasuke, qui a rejoint ce serpent… Tous des traîtres. Ils n'ont aucun honneur !**

-Au moins, on est d'accord sur un point ! Déclara Naruto en riant

-**Toi… ? DEHORS ! DEGAGE DE SON ESPRIT ! **Vociféra soudainement le Renard

-J'ai tout à fait le droit d'y entrer pour aider Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Fit alors la voix douce d'Akira

-Encore… Je me souviens de l'autre fois où tu as réussi à entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Un problème ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste… m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Merci pour l'attention mais notre ami ici présent ne requiert pas ta présence ni ne l'apprécie. Sans vouloir être rude, pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls encore quelques instants ? Dit Naruto à l'esprit d'Akira

-**C'est ça… Sors vite d'ici avant que je ne te chasse moi-même ! **Hurla Kyûbi en donnant des coups de tête sur la cage et faisant passer ses griffes entre les barreaux

-Très bien, à tout de suite Naruto. Dit-elle, ne prêtant aucune attention au Bijuu, et disparut.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne ? Elle nous a beaucoup aidé tu sais ? Demanda le blond, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas

-**C'est moi qui ai crée cet esprit. J'ai donné une partie de mon chakra dans Naginata afin qu'elle soit protégée contre les étrangers qui voudraient s'en emparer. A l'époque j'étais complètement fou, contrôlé par cet Uchiha, Madara. Maintenant, j'espère que tu t'en souviendras. Bref, j'ai réussi tout de même à forcer le jutsu de Madara pour pouvoir sceller cette partie de chakra. Elle devait se modeler pour devenir un esprit qui avait pour objectif de guider celui qu'elle trouverait digne vers Naginata. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour sceller la pensée de l'esprit. Et maintenant, bien qu'elle ait toujours le même objectif qu'elle suivra tout au long de son existence, elle peut avoir ses propres motivations. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. **Expliqua longuement Kyûbi à son hôte

-Madara… Ok, merci. C'est l'Uchiha qui a créé Konoha mais n'a pas été choisi pour être le Shodaime. Il est encore vivant… Comment est-ce possible ?

-**Petit… Cet Uchiha… Il n'est pas comme les autres Uchiha ou même autres shinobis. Cet humain ne l'est même plus à mes yeux. Le combattre serait possible seulement entre Immortels. Il a dépassé Orochimaru en folie et en connaissance des jutsu, le Yondaime en matière de sceaux et le clan Nara en intelligence.**

-Wow… Et bien si Naginata est assez puissante pour détruire Akatsuki, je détruirais Madara pour toi. Ou plutôt… Je serais prêt à te laisser mon corps pour le tuer, quitte à souffrir quelque jours ensuite, ce n'est rien comparé à seize ans de souffrances. Lui confia Naruto, souriant

-**… … … Tu n'es pas comme les autres humains, toi non plus. Je dirais que c'était comme je l'espérais vis-à-vis de celui qui me porte en lui. **

-C'est trop dur de dire merci, hein Kyûbi, Roi des Bijuu ? Héhé… Le taquina le jeune blond en disparaissant laissant un Kyûbi qui méditait sur la proposition de son hôte. »

Naruto reprit conscience devant la crevasse, la porte, Sakura et Akira. Cette dernière remarqua le regard que l'Elu lui jeta. Elle savait que Kyûbi avait dû lui dire. Sakura, elle, attendait des réponses apparemment. Son futur fiancé lui lança également un regard qu'elle connaissait bien, celui qui semblait vouloir dire « je t'expliquerais plus tard »

« Il nous faut ce parchemin. Et il nous faut Naginata. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de se séparer. J'irais seul chercher l'Antique. Lança Naruto, laissant Sakura sans voix

-Quoi… ? Non… Tu es fou ! Seul là dedans ? C'est hors de question ! Cria-t-elle ensuite

-Qui est-ce qui commande ici, bordel !! Cria Naruto, plus fort qu'elle en la poussant hors de son chemin

-… Peut-être que toi, tu nous commandes, mais moi… moi je t'aime, idiot… Fut la réponse de Sakura qui laissa échapper une larme »

Naruto arrêta son avancée. Il restait dos à elle, tête baissée.

« **Ecoute petit, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux…**

**-**_La ferme. LA FERME ! J'en ai MARRE que tout le monde décide à ma place ! Toi, Akira et les autres !_ »

Il releva alors la tête, essuya son visage avec sa manche et sauta de l'autre côté du trou. Il ouvrit la porte qui fit un vacarme assourdissant. Et il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Retourne avec les autres. Je sais qu'ils ont dû trouver l'orbe. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

-NON !!!! Reviens ! Je t'en supplie !! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! Hurla Sakura, maintenant son joli visage trempé par ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler

-Sois forte, quand je te vois ainsi… Tu me fais de la peine, chérie. Je ne veux pas d'une femme _faible_. Il ne faut plus que j'aie à réparer tes erreurs. Sakura… Je t'aime mais il faut que tu sois plus forte, émotionnellement parlant. Je… Je sais que je suis dur avec toi, mais prend mon conseil en considération. Parce que si un jour, si un jour nous nous marions, si un jour nous avons un enfant… Dans cet état là, tu serais prête à mettre fin à tes jours et à laisser notre enfant seul, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. »

Sakura était à nouveau sans voix. Comment pouvait-il… ? Osait-il dire que…

« Maintenant, mon ange, je dois y aller. Souffla-t-il dans la nuque de Sakura, qui était choquée par la rapidité avec laquelle il était revenu la serrer dans ses bras

-Naru…

-Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal Sakura. Moi aussi je ne voudrais pas te laisser, je voudrais te prendre avec moi mais je ne peux pas. Le devoir passe avant tout, le futur du monde entier en dépend, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être égoïste. Confessa Naruto à son amour

-…

-Je te promets que je reviendrais. Je te le promets sur ma vie. Je ne briserais pas ton cœur comme l'autre bâtard l'a fait en te laissant derrière, en nous laissant… »

Et sur cette promesse, il disparut à nouveau, sûrement derrière ces lourdes portes qui se refermèrent dans un grand bruit, laissant Sakura, seule. Akira, regardait la pauvre jeune femme tremblante devant elle.

« _Sakura. Il a raison, sois forte. Après tout… Toi aussi tu as ton rôle à jouer dans tout cela. Et ce rôle est bien plus important que tu ne peux l'imaginer._ Pensa l'esprit avant de disparaître »

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà, désolé au reviewer anonyme qui voulait du Naru/Mitsu, ça n'arrivera sûrement pas... A moins que mon esprit dérangé ne change d'avis plus tard, ce qui m'étonnerait tout de même. Bref, c'est catégorié Naru/Saku donc si ça ne vous plait point, je ne vous retiens pas ^^

Le chapitre 14 est en cours d'écriture et je reviens chez moi dans un peu plus d'une semaine pour le retour à la Fac ! Donc dans à peu près huit à dix jours, vous devriez avoir le chapitre 14, à moins que je ne le finisse avant et que la WIFI du voisin reste active !

Donnez toujours vos avis qui m'aident à savoir ce que je pourrais changer ou pas :)


	15. Nouvel indice, Nouveaux pouvoirs

Hello tout le monde, ex0 de retour des vacances ! ^^

Pas grand chose à dire, juste une nouvelle mise-à-jour avec ce chapitre 14, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, ça sera à vous de me le dire :)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, dammit.**

Enjoy !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le manoir Uchiha surplombait tout le quartier de son imposante structure, et c'est devant celle-ci que se trouvait Uchiha Sasuke. Il recherchait la vérité cachée… La vérité sur l'histoire de son clan, sur les techniques, le Sharingan… Il voulait tout savoir, mais il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ici. Cela prendrait du temps mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, l'Hokage ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour prendre des missions solo, et très peu en groupe. De plus, les missions dépassaient rarement le rang C. Il allait tout fouiller, tout lire, s'imprégner de chaque écrit. Et après cela, il en ressortirait plus fort. Bien plus fort. Faisant un espèce de sourire, il entra et partit directement dans la cave, le lieu où tout était caché et où tout lui serait révélé avec le Mangekyô qu'il venait tout juste d'acquérir. La cave du manoir Uchiha était une vaste pièce fraîche et éclairée, bien meublée et au sol bien entretenu. A première vue, on n'aurait pas soupçonné un instant que cette pièce était une cave. Sasuke se rua devant le tableau bien amoché d'Uchiha Madara. Il parvint à rabattre un coin du tableau déchiré afin de voir le visage de ce puissant Uchiha. Il put voir à nouveau ce motif de Sharingan étrangement captivant, le Mangekyô Sharingan éternel. Le jeune survivant fixa l'œil peint de Madara avec son Mangekyô Sharingan. Rien ne se passa, aucun bruit, aucun mur caché ou trappe n'apparut. La colère de Sasuke ne cessait de grandir en lui : ce maudit tableau ne servait donc à rien, et ce visage de Madara lui tapait sur les nerfs. La seule envie qu'il éprouvait c'était de détruire toute cette pièce avec son Raiton dévastateur…

Soudain, alors que la haine de Sasuke grandissait exponentiellement et qu'il fixait toujours la représentation de l'œil de Madara, il y eut un léger bruit, un déclic. Il se tourna vivement vers la source du bruit et vit une dalle du sol surélevée par rapport aux autres. Décidant d'aller voir s'il y avait quelque chose en dessous, il souleva la dalle et put apercevoir un parchemin bizarrement assez récent. Agissant pour une fois avec délicatesse, il déroula très doucement le bout de papier et put lire ces mots.

« **A toi qui a su déjouer la malédiction qui nous est jetée, à toi qui n'a pas emprunté le chemin de la trahison mais celui de la raison, à toi qui a obtenu le Mangekyô sans avoir tué, à toi seul revient la vérité cachée. Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans le temple secret des Uchiha. »**

En dessous de ces mots, se trouvait une petite carte et un plan décrivant le lieu afin de trouver ce temple secret. Cette écriture…

«_ Je crois que je commence vraiment à devenir fou…_ »

Cette écriture lui rappelait exactement celle d'Itachi, celle qu'il voyait lorsque son frère faisait ses devoirs le soir, celle qu'il voyait lorsque sa mère avait interdit Itachi de l'entraîner et l'envoyait travailler dans sa chambre… C'était absurde. Pourquoi aurait-il écrit ça ? Il n'était même plus à Konoha depuis plus de neuf ans. Alors pourquoi se serait-il soucié de celui qui aurait réussi à obtenir le Mangekyô sans tuer son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il lui avait lui-même dit de tuer son meilleur ami afin d'avoir les mêmes yeux que lui et pouvoir l'affronter ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Réponses qu'il trouverait dans ce temple, comme le disait le message, et qu'il trouverait très vite car Sasuke avait la ferme intention d'y aller, avec ou sans autorisation.

Sakura était retournée à l'entrée, auprès de ces deux autres compagnons qu'étaient Mitsu et Shijo. Elle leur avait tout expliqué concernant l'aventure solitaire qu'allait entreprendre Naruto, tandis qu'eux avaient pour mission de continuer leur progression. L'hôte de Yonbi semblait affolée et un peu en colère par le fait que Naruto les laisse seuls. Shijo restait calme comme à son habitude. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce vieux parchemin et avait hâte de le lire, ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre plus sur l'origine des Jinchuuriki. Etaient-ils destinés dès leur mise au point à des fins guerrières ? Ou vivaient-ils en paix ? Est-ce que les Bijuu les tourmentaient déjà à cette époque ?

Sakura reprit la parole, sortant les deux autres de leurs pensées.

« Je propose que nous nous mettions en route. Shijo-san, vous serez le leader provisoire, vous êtes plus mature, âgé et fort que nous. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-La seule chose qui me dérange dans tes propos, c'est que tu me vouvoies. Tu peux t'adresser à moi comme tu le fais avec Naruto.

-Haï. J'attends tes instructions alors. Répondit-elle en souriant

-De mon côté, j'ai trouvé un passage que seul Naruto pouvait emprunter. Cependant, je doute qu'il s'agisse de la sortie principale de cet étage : les runes décryptées par Akira mentionnent les portes scellées du Désespoir. Hors les seules portes scellées sont juste devant l'autel. On va déposer cet orbe dans l'autel et on franchira ces portes pour monter.

-Très bien, allons-y, nous te suivons. S'exprima Mitsu »

Le petit groupe se lança alors vers l'autel au dispositif permettant de recueillir cet étrange orbe rouge et doux. Shijo arriva le premier et déposa l'orbe dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Une partie de l'autel s'éleva alors et flottant dans les airs comme par magie, s'en alla au centre de la pièce, au-dessus du vide, avant de disparaître. Le sceau qui se trouvait sur les portes derrière eux se mit à briller et disparut également. C'est Sakura qui avança la première et ouvrit les portes, s'enfonçant dans les escaliers qui s'offraient à eux. Mitsu regarda Shijo et d'un signe de tête commun, ils la suivirent également.

Les escaliers ne semblaient plus finir, cela faisait près d'une heure et demie qu'ils montaient ces marches en courant. Sakura pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un Genjutsu mais Shijo lui prouva que ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement en faisant venir un clone qu'il avait laissé en bas avant de monter. Confuse, elle reprit sa course, priant pour arriver bientôt à un autre palier… A peine eut-elle pensé cela qu'elle arriva enfin à ce qu'elle pensait être un nouveau palier mais il ne s'agissait que d'une pièce carrée avec une porte ainsi qu'une inscription. Shijo et Mitsu s'approchèrent d'elle alors qu'elle lisait.

**« ****Derrière, veille le Premier des Trois Gardiens****. ****Toi qui de sagesse n'as guère, retourne d'où tu viens. »**

« Un gardien ? On dirait qu'on a devoir se battre pour accéder au prochain palier… Fit Shijo, cherchant un kunaï dans sa pochette arrière

-Une épreuve de force hein ? Comme si ça allait nous arrêter… En tout cas, je suis prête ! Annonça Mitsu, confiante

-_Moi aussi… Je dois être forte ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur à partir de maintenant, sinon tout aura été vain et je perdrais l'estime de mon Naruto, et il en est hors de question !_ Pensait Sakura, alors qu'elle sortait ses gants pour combattre

-Bien, vous êtes prêtes ? Je ne pense pas que la porte restera ouverte une fois que nous la franchirons alors préparez-vous au pire.

-Haï ! Répondirent les deux filles en chœur »

Shijo se fraya alors un chemin à la porte et plaça ses deux paumes dessus, avant de pousser. Les trois ninjas furent comme aspiré par l'ouverture de la porte et disparurent avant que les portes ne se referment…

Naruto avait lui aussi des marches à monter. Il les montait quatre à quatre, impatient comme toujours malgré le fait qu'il soit très concentré, tous ses sens en alerte. C'est au bout de trois quarts d'heure qu'il pénétra dans un espèce de hall délabré et poussiéreux. C'est ici qu'Akira fit à nouveau son apparition.

« Bien… Te voilà dans le hall des doutes abandonnés. Ici, tu devras faire preuve de détermination et de logique afin de passer les portes qui composent le hall. Suivant la porte que tu emprunteras, ton chemin vers l'Antique sera plus ou moins long.

-Combien de temps si je prends le plus long ? Demanda Naruto, dans un souci d'anticipation

-Près de cent vingt-six hommes l'ont emprunté, tous sont morts sans avoir atteint leur objectif. Celui qui est mort le plus tard était resté près de sept mois dans les couloirs interminables qui composaient ce chemin.

-… J'obtiendrais le plus court. Merci pour l'information maintenant laisse moi seul. »

Akira disparut alors sans un mot tandis qu'il s'approchait des portes une à une, cherchant un quelconque signe lui indiquant si le chemin était long, court ou piégé… Il y avait au moins une soixantaine de portes différentes. Le choix devait forcément être calculé, pas de place pour le hasard. Malheureusement, ses recherches s'avérèrent infructueuses, même après trois heures de réflexions, ces portes ne semblaient pas lui inspirer grand-chose. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il voulait devenir un être comme Shikamaru. Si seulement il savait que l'intelligence n'avait rien à voir avec cela…

C'est Kyûbi qui se décida à réagir.

« **Ecoute petit, il faut que tu poses ta main sur…**

-Je le fais depuis près de trois heures ! Merci pour le conseil ! S'énerva Naruto, pris d'une colère noire

-**TAIS-TOI UN PEU ! Laisse-moi finir la prochaine fois. Bien, je disais pose ta main sur chaque porte et sois confiant dans le geste. Moi, j'utiliserais mon instinct animal et je trouverais celle que tu devras prendre.**

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt alors ?! On aurait gagné un temps précieux, parce que je te rappelle qu'il faut aller retrouver les autres ensuite !

-**… Tu n'étais pas convaincu lorsque tu inspectais ces portes. Tu posais tes mains de façon hasardeuse et incertaine. Je t'ai dis qu'il faut que tu les poses comme si tu étais sûr qu'il s'agissait de la bonne porte. **Répondit le Bijuu, avec un calme étonnant

-Ok. Et elle est où la partie logique dont parlait Akira ? Demanda Naruto

-**Ce bougre d'esprit que j'ai crée a dit ça ? En qui fais-tu le plus confiance, gamin… A toi de voir.**

-Je ne fais confiance qu'en ceux qui m'accompagnent jusqu'au bout, c'est-à-dire Sakura, Mitsu et Shijo. Je ne peux pas vraiment te faire complètement confiance, je sais que tu comprends. Je suis un simple humain après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais également que mes premières impressions sur Akira n'ont pas totalement disparues.

-**Au boulot, petit. »**

L'hôte fit donc comme il lui avait été dit, posant sa main sur chaque porte comme s'il allait y entrer, attendant un quelconque avertissement de son prisonnier. Une, deux, trois, six, douze, trente portes… Toujours rien. Ne se laissant pas gagner par l'impatience, il continua tout aussi calmement à poser sa main avec certitude sur les portes qui restaient. Soudain, la voix de Kyûbi retentit alors qu'il était arrivé aux quarante neuvième portes.

« **Ici. Entre par là.**

-Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie dans ce chemin.

-**Fais ce que tu veux, puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance. En tout cas sans moi, tu ne serais pas où tu es arrivé aujourd'hui. **Prononça Kyûbi avec dédain

-Sans toi, j'aurais déjà vécu une jeunesse plus heureuse et j'aurais eu mes parents à mes côtés ! Rétorqua le Jinchuuriki, avec haine

-**Oui, et moi je serais toujours avec ma compagne et les petits.** Renchérit le Bijuu, amer et sec

-… »

Naruto n'eut rien à répondre à cela. Il poussa avec vigueur la quarante neuvième porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement et en grinçant. Il ne voyait rien qu'un long tunnel sombre et décida de s'y engager, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

« Et comment je fais pour y voir moi… » Prononça-t-il à haute voix, en soupirant Kyûbi força son chakra au travers le sceau, et Naruto en fut affecté immédiatement. Jurant, il essaya d'arrêter le Bijuu mais ne put rien faire. Ce ne fut qu'un instant après qu'il sentit que l'influence de Kyûbi s'arrêta de grandir mais restait au même niveau. Il était dans le même statut que lorsqu'il avait combattu Haku et Sasuke, au début.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, baka kitsune ! Dit-il au Kyûbi qui ne réagit point à ces propos

-**Je t'aide à y voir mieux. Tu possèdes maintenant les sens aiguisés d'un renard. Tu vois de nuit, comme moi, tu entends mieux et de plus loin, tu as l'odorat d'un Inuzuka si ce n'est mieux. Enfin, tu sais ce que mon chakra t'apporte dans cet état là. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi idiot auparavant, tu l'aurais déjà remarqué. **

-_Tsss_… Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça ! La prochaine fois préviens-moi au moins. Se ravisa l'Uzumaki

-**Mais tu peux devenir ainsi quand tu le souhaites. Tu sais déjà le faire. C'est juste que ton cerveau marche tellement peu que j'ai dû forcer la chose sinon tu n'y aurais pas pensé… Je me demande parfois si tu le fais exprès, **_**hun hun hun**_**… **Se moqua Kyûbi en riant sinistrement à l'intérieur de la cage

-Ouais, peu importe… »

Sortant de son esprit, il put voir que ce qu'avait dit le Renard était vrai. Il y voyait comme s'il y avait des torches tout le long des parois, et chaque bruit de pas qu'il faisait lui faisaient mal aux oreilles. Il dut s'y habituer bien vite, car il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier dans sa situation actuelle. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ses bruits de pas ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Naruto décida alors enfin de se mettre au pas de course, accélérant sa progression. Alors qu'il courait toujours tout droit, vers une destination inconnue, il sentit une odeur de… cadavre humain. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-corps et s'arrêta immédiatement pour vomir. Cette odeur était pestilentielle, horrible, insoutenable. Le renard à neuf queues ricanait en voyant que son hôte ne résistait pas à cette petite odeur désagréable à son goût mais sans plus.

Une fois qu'il sortit de cet état nauséeux, Naruto reprit son chemin en maudissant Kyûbi dans son esprit, injures que le renard pouvait bien entendu entendre tout du long. Ce n'est qu'après une petite heure supplémentaire qu'il arriva enfin à un croisement. L'odeur de cadavre continuait de hanter ses narines un peu plus : apparemment, il se rapprochait du lieu où se trouvait le ou les corps. Cette sensation de nausée revint alors à la charge, mais il réussit à se contenir.

Il avait la ferme conviction qu'il devait aller à sa gauche. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien du tout. C'est comme si une petite voix dans sa tête le lui disait. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de Kyûbi ni d'Akira. Kyûbi décida de mettre fin à l'indécision de son porteur.

« **C'est l'instinct que j'ai utilisé tout à l'heure. L'instinct animal peut te dicter beaucoup de choses… Mais il n'est pas exact, ce n'est pas une science comme son nom l'indique c'est seulement un instinct.**

-Je vois… Alors, avec ton expérience millénaire, tu peux me dire si l'instinct se trompe ou pas ? Demanda Naruto avec une pointe d'ironie

-**Bien sûr que non ! Sinon je te l'aurais déjà dit, imbécile ! **Hurla Kyûbi qui se mit en boule et décida de ne plus parler

-Oh ? Kyûbi-chan se met à bouder ? Fit Naruto, moqueur

-**…… Ne viens pas pleurer la prochaine fois que je prendrais le contrôle. Tu l'as cherché gamin. »**

Naruto, souriant, prit donc le chemin de gauche qui ne bifurqua pas loin vers la droite, et déboucha alors sur une vaste salle à nouveau. Une salle remplie de corps humains, empilés, d'autres suspendus par un pied dans les airs, par une corde. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer un shinobi, armé de trois épées. Intrigué par le fait qu'un shinobi puisse être ici, il s'approcha, enjambant les corps et en se retenant de vomir. A trois mètres de l'inconnu, il décida de l'interpeller.

« Hé, toi là-bas ! Qui es-tu ?

-…

-Oi ! Tu va répondre oui ? S'emporta le jeune blond devant la passivité de l'homme en face de lui

-Qui es-tu, toi ? Parla l'homme, ne répondant à la question que par une autre

-Moi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, ou tout du moins, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Répondit alors Naruto

-Il en va de même pour moi. Pour pouvoir passer, tu devras me combattre. J'étais le premier à être ici. En plus tu m'as l'air bien con, comment as-tu pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Hajimeruzo ! »

L'homme aux cheveux violets se jeta à la vitesse de l'éclair sur Naruto, une épée dans chaque main. Il se préparait à rabattre ses deux épées sur son adversaire mais au moment même où il le faisait, Naruto disparut. Rasengan en main, ce dernier allait l'enfoncer dans le dos de l'inconnu mais ce fut la troisième épée qui se mania seule, à la grande surprise de Naruto, qui dévia le justu de rang A dans le mur. Voyant son air surpris, l'homme sourit.

« Je te présente Zuren, l'épée mentale. Je peux la contrôler sans la toucher. Il suffit que je pense au mouvement qu'elle doit faire, et elle obéit. Jamais tu ne me tueras. Je suis invincible en un contre un.

-Ah… Zuren. Je comprends. Et bien, même si je ne peux rien commander grâce à mon esprit, on peut dire que j'ai deux personnes dans le mien. Et il vient tout juste de me révéler tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Répliqua le blond, qui s'éloigna de son ennemi

-Peu importe, je te tuerais avant que tu ne penses à quoi que ce soit ! »

Le combat reprit de plus belle, l'adversaire de Naruto envoya Zuren l'occuper tandis que lui courait vers le blond. L'instinct animal fut à nouveau très utile à Naruto. A l'instar du Sharingan, bien que beaucoup moins puissant, il pouvait prévoir à quelques centièmes près les mouvements de l'autre shinobi et de ses épées. Il était lui-même étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à esquiver toutes les attaques ennemies. Voyant enfin une ouverture dans les attaques incessantes de son adversaire, Naruto entreprit de passer à l'assaut. Il donna un violent et rapide coup de poing dans son estomac puis enchaîna avec un puissant uppercut du gauche, l'envoyant dans les airs. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Naruto l'avait rejoint et enfonça son coude dans la tête de l'homme à la carrure assez impressionnante, qui finit à terre. Formant à nouveau un Rasengan, il voulut en finir avec lui, mais il avait fait une erreur monumentale ; il avait perdu de vue Zuren, qui l'entailla profondément dans la hanche, alors que son instinct le sauva de très peu et qu'il avait sauté. Naruto s'effondra plus loin, une terrible douleur le déchirant dans sa hanche. L'inconnu se releva, du sang sur son visage et le souffle un peu coupé par le coup qu'il avait reçu à l'estomac. Trop endolori, le blond n'eut le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit l'autre entamer une série de mudras.

« **Doton : Doryûdan No Justu ! **»

Un grand dragon de terre se jeta sur lui. Il prit la technique de plein fouet et termina encastré dans le mur derrière lui. Naruto ne sentait plus son corps et commença à paniquer.

« **Alors gamin, on a des ennuis ? On ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul ? **Intervint Kyûbi, tout sourire

-Argh… Je ne peux pas suivre… Même avec l'instinct animal, il y a quatre ennemis potentiels dans ce combat… Dit Naruto, désespéré, tout en crachant du sang entre chaque phrase

-**De qui as-tu besoin, petit ? Qui est assez puissant, rapide, rusé, intelligent pour te permettre de t'en sortir ?**

-Ce… petit jeu… tu t'éclates, hein ?.... Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'admettre… que tu es… un être supérieur à moi… Répondit-il, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête

-**Tu as de la chance que je doive sauver ta peau pour rester en vie… Maintenant laisse-moi faire.** »

L'homme s'approchait, riant en ce faisant, et arrivé devant le corps inanimé de Naruto, utilisa Zuren grâce à son esprit afin de tuer cet idiot qui l'avait sous-estimé et en payait le prix. Alors que l'épée s'abattait sur Naruto, une main faite de chakra rouge stoppa sa course. Poussant un cri d'incompréhension, l'homme recula de plusieurs pas. Le manteau de chakra entoura le corps de Naruto, et forma derrière lui pas moins de cinq queues. Malgré cela, le corps du blond gardait sa forme originelle. Kyûbi aurait-il empêché la transformation ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme qui empêchait leur progression tremblait. Ce chakra dégageait quelque chose de démoniaque, la pression dans la pièce était palpable, et ce sentiment d'être oppressé ne cessait d'augmenter au fond de lui. Ses cheveux violets se hérissaient au creux de sa nuque. Il avait vraiment _peur_. Et cela ne faisait que commencer… Kyûbi se jeta vers son ennemi à une vitesse démentielle. Incapable de suivre le moindre de ses mouvements, l'assailli ne put esquisser un seul pas : il fut immédiatement projeté dans une direction avant d'aller une seconde plus tard dans une autre. En l'espace d'une minute, il fut littéralement battu à mort par ce… cette chose qui avait un esprit plus qu'animal. Les coups qu'il recevait étaient placés à des points sensibles de son corps, augmentant de ce fait à chaque fois la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient répétés, trop rapides pour qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est que sa douleur stoppe. Il ne désirait plus que ça. Laissant sa peur s'exprimer, il lâcha un hurlement à la fois de douleur, d'effroi et de supplication. Loin d'être rassasié, le Kyûbi décida d'en finir avec violence. Il tira avec force sur le bras de sa victime qui finit par tomber dans l'inconscience à cause de sa douleur qui était trop grande. Le bras quant à lui termina dix mètres plus loin, complètement arraché du corps. Le démon en fit de même avec l'autre bras puis explosa la tête du pauvre homme qui laissa son empreinte sur tous les murs proches de son sang. Une fois que Kyûbi en eut fini avec lui, il hurla puis tenta d'augmenter son influence sur Naruto. Un nouveau combat s'en suivit dans l'esprit du blond.

« Tu… Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais l'idée de t'échapper, sale renard !

-**Et comment… Si j'ai l'occasion de tuer Madara moi-même, je ne la raterais pour rien au monde ! Maintenant, je vais enfin y arriver ! **

-Peuh… Quelle blague. Comme si j'allais te laisser faire. Sakura m'attends et le monde entier également. Il est absolument hors de question que j'abandonne ici après tout ce que j'ai fais. Alors… TU… VAS… RESTER COUCHÉ ! Cria Naruto dans sa conscience, avec toute sa détermination, empêchant ainsi Kyûbi de gagner en puissance.

-**Graaah ! Tu as cette même idiotie de détermination que ton père ! Je vous hais tous les deux !!! **Gueula le Bijuu, haineux. Il avait encore échoué face à Naruto

-_Yondaime…_ Pensa Naruto avant de se réveiller et de retrouver la salle »

Il put voir le corps explosé de l'homme qui n'avait même pas pu prononcer son nom et dont il ne connaîtra jamais l'identité. Naruto, par respect, effectua une prière avant de continuer son chemin et de dire :

« Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir ainsi. Celui qui t'as fait ça n'est autre que le Kyûbi no kitsune, le démon à neuf queues. Sache que moi, Uzumaki Naruto, n'aurais jamais fais cela et t'aurais accordé une mort rapide et pratiquement sans douleur. Puisses-tu reposer en paix. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'obscurité du couloir qui allait le mener au repère du parchemin qu'il convoitait…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On progresse, doucement mais sûrement... Laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire ma fiction, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 15 ;)

~ Bonus ~

_Sasuke se tenait droit, le regard perdu et fixe... Toutes ces années d'illusions, de mensonges, de traîtrises, de haine... Ce ne pouvait pas... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait..._

_"Non... Ce n'est pas possible... BORDEL CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Le lieu tout entier explosa, ne laissant qu'un cratère noir et stérile..._


End file.
